Blue Tide
by Twilightx28
Summary: Edward & Bella were best friends.Bella goes to NY,To see if her singing can get her somewhere.It does.She lost all contact with him.Now she is famous & is 17 yrs old.She has to play a gig in Malibu when she sees Edward.What happens?BxE Full summary insi
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note - Okay a new story. I have also written Best man, Ocean Avenue, and Is this real?**

**DISCLAIMER- I own everything.**

**Full summary.**

**Edward and Bella were best friends. Bella is a great singer and goes off To NY to see if it can get her anywhere. It does. She lived in forks then left to NY. Edward moved from Forks. To California Malibu to be exact. Bella is now seventeen and has to play a gig in Malibu and has no Idea Edward moved there. What will happen when she sees him**

EPOV

"EDWARD SWITCH TO MTV. NEW VIDEO." My sister Alice screamed to me.

What she meant by video is that my best friend is famous.

Bella. We were best friends when she was fifteen she went to New York to start a singing career two years ago. We were friends since I was eleven years old.

I switched the channel to MTV.

Flo Rida was playing and Bella was dancing in the background also singing.

I grew up in Forks as well as Bella she lived with her father Charlie the chief police. Her parent were divorced when Bella was three her parents divorced and her mother left her with Charlie because she couldn't handle a child on her own.

After Bella left we moved down to California, Malibu to be exact.

Bella was a great singer she now has her own band names Blue Tide.

I listen to her music she is so good and sometimes it help me remember her. I haven't talked to her since she left. I see her on television. She is as gorgeous as ever and yes I have a crush on her. Not just some celebrity crush because I actually know her. She is very famous our whole school just goes crazy over her. She has long brown hair that lands in the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyes and curves that girl would die for.

I watched her dance in the background and sing.

She had her own songs and she performed in other songs music videos.

She was awesome. I knew her before fame.

The last thing she said to me was " I'll be back." I hope she can keep that promise

BPOV

I did my moved out of the floor. I was live performing In The Ayer with Flo Rida.

I slide and did a back flip.

" And that was Flo Rida and his new song In The Ayer. Did you see the moves of America's favorite CELEBERTY? Isabella Swan. Wo wooo." The guy said in the camera " Get er' down here." he finished

I walked up by the camera.

"So where did you learn to back flip?" he asked

" Well in truth when I was fourteen my best friend Edward taught me. Lots of practice and lots of falls." I heard people laugh.

I walked away from the camera. I went into my dressing room and laid on my couch.

My best friend Edward. he was great. I met him when I was eleven. He has bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was amazing. Yes I have a crush on him but the thing is when you mix fame with not fame it ends badly I mean look at K-fed and Britney he was nothing until Britney introduced him and flaunted him into those cameras. Now they had to kids and they are over.

When I was fifteen I decided to come to New York and work now here I am two years later and everyone loves me. I grew up in Fork with my dad after my mother left him and I. But it was okay. He was a fantastic parent.

My band is Blue Tide. My drummer, Nick. My two guitarist Seth and Leah. Then I have my other two vocalists, Aiden and Devin. I use them for certain songs. We are all best friends and inly Seth and Leah are eighteen and Aiden and Devin are seventeen. We are all from different places. It's kinda funny. None of us are dating we are like family.

I heard the door open revealing Devin

"Hey Bella guess where we are going to be performing all summer?" Devin asked

"Where?" I asked looking up.

"CALIFORNIA BABY." He yelled.

" No friggen way." I said

"Yes friggen way. You can visit in Forks or Spoons or whatever." he smiled

"YES." I squealed. Just like Alice

Alice was Edward brother. She was short has dark black hair and olive green eyes. Her boyfriend was Jasper Whitlock he was blonde shaggy hair and Blue eyes. Emmett. I love Emmett. He is a pretty big guy his muscles are like the size of my thigh but he is a big teddy bear he has hazel eyes and short brown hair. Rosalie Hale was his girlfriend she was gorgeous and intimidating but I loved her like a sister she has curly blonde hair that was five inc. below her shoulder and icy blue eyes. We were all a family.

The last thing I said to them was " I'll be back." I was keepin' that promise

I haven't talked to them since I left. A clean break was what I needed or it would of been hard for me and them.

" When we leaving?" I asked him

" Our plane is leaving tonight we perform at the beach at twelve tomorrow and sing at twelve ten.." he finished

" Alright well I am going to head back to my house and pack alright." With that I headed out.

Derek went out with me. He was my bodyguard. I got into my limo and headed off to my house.

---------------------

I zipped my suitcase shut and grabbed it to take downstairs. I tripped on my way down. Of course Derek caught me.

" Thanks Der." I said

" It's my job to keep you safe." he chuckled.

He was skinny but very strong he has shaggy blonde hair and olive green eyes. We tried dating but it was very weird. I am single, I like it that way.

-----------

I sipped my coke obediently.

" We will arrive in about ten minutes Bella." Seth told me.

"Thanks Sethy." I teased

" Don't call me that It sounds like I am a puppy." he whined

I shrugged my shoulders.

We landed a couple minutes later and our car was taking us to the hotel. I shared a room wil Leah like Always and the boys got two rooms. They said sleeping in the same bed in weird.

I crawled into bed and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

EPOV

I went to bed that night. Waiting for what tomorrow will bring me.

**Authors note- Okay do you like it. Review please. I am great on updating also I don't wait a week. Unless I am sick but I only get sick like once a year.**


	2. A nice Swim

Authors note- I got 6 reviews good enough for a first start. Next.  
Disclamier- I own nothing.  
EPOV I felt my bed shaking.  
" Go away" I said " Edwward a band is going to be playing the whole summer at the beach. Seriously summer is here and lets go to the beach." she beamed.  
" Ten more minutes." I pleaded " No. I'll get Emmett." She threatened I do not want Emmett. I darted up. I rubbed my eyes.  
" What band?" I asked " I have no idea the band said they wanted a surprise." she said.  
Maybe it would be Bella. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and got into my swim trunks and a plain white shirt. I grabbed a towel and went dowstirs.  
I went into the kitchen and saw everyone eating. Emmett was scarfing down ten pancakes. Rose was eating two pancakes. Alice was already finished bouncing inher seat and Jasper was just laughing at her.  
" Edward eat fast. The band is playing at 12:10 and it is already 11:50. TWENTY MINUTES." she yelled I eat fast and we were out.  
BPOV I woke up to bouncing on the bed.  
" Uggh." I moaned " Girly we are playing in a half hour lets get crackin'." Leah said.  
I tooke a quick shower and put on jean shorts and a black tanktop. I had my bathing suit underneath beacuse after the last song we all were supposed to jump in. The stage was high up and you jump off the stage to the water. Fun.  
I ate my food fast and were out.

They were plugging the guitars in the amps five minutes. People didnt know who was playing. SURPRISE. I knew alot of teenagers were fans of me in California.  
" Alright show time." Devin said.  
We all walked out on stage and everybody started screaming.  
EPOV We got to the beach with a minute to spare. We went over to all the other teenagers. That were sitting in the sand.  
I looked up and saw people come on the stage.  
Bella.  
" Oh my god. ITS BELLA." Alice screamed " Holy Jambalamba." Emmett boomed.  
Rose and I just stared like idiots " How ya'll doing?" Bella asked Everybody cheered " Alright lets get going." She started singing ( Origannly by Hawk Nelson- The show E-e-everywhere I go,  
It's all been taken Pick me up a book about new sensations T-t-take me to a place With no frustration Better back it up before I lose my patience

Here we go Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh C'mon, turn on your radio whoaoh Let's go Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh C'mon, turn up your radio

C-c-call me on the phone Or two way pager Won't be comin' home so see ya later You can keep your cars And your jet-black hummer Won't see me again until next summer

Here we go Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh C'mon, turn on your radio whoaoh Let's go Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh C'mon, turn up your radio

C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Here we go Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh C'mon, turn on your radio whoaoh Let's go Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh C'mon, turn up your radio

C'mon if you're feelin', if you're feelin' alright [repeat until end]

Here we go Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh C'mon, turn on your radio whoaoh Let's go Let's take 'em to the show whoaoh C'mon, turn up your radio It's a party c'mon ya'll can you feel it C'mon if your feelin in your feelin' alright yeah"  
Everybody yelled. I clapped and Alice next to me started yelling.  
" Okay now we are going to do one of my favorites" she said

She started singing cable car

I never knew I never knew that everything was falling through That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue To turn and run when all I needed was the truth But that's how it's got to be It's coming down to nothing more than apathy I'd rather run the other way than stay and see The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in Over my head Over my head With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind She's on your mind

Let's rearrange I wish you were a stranger I could disengage Just say that we agree and then never change Soften a bit until we all just get along But that's disregard Find another friend and you discard As you lose the argument in a cable car Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in Over my head Over my head With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in Over my head Over my head With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind She's on your ...

And suddenly I become a part of your past I'm becoming the part that don't last I'm losing you and its effortless Without a sound we lose sight of the ground In the throw around Never thought that you wanted to bring it down I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in Over my head Over my head With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind She's on your mind

Everyone knows She's on your mind Everyone knows I'm in over my head I'm in over my head I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in Over my head Over my head With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind She's on your mind"

That was one of my favorite songs that she has sung. It was her first single

She took off her balack tanktop revealing a navy blue bikini. Screw being a gentlemen she is hott

" Alright now I am going to sing We dont have to look back now." she yelled

I'm so much like you Restless and wreckless I need a clue So show me a sign I feel like making a move Real geographic, a change in mood We'll let go of everything we know

[Chorus]  
You and I will ride tonight 'Till the past is out of sight We don't have to look back now From the dark into the light We can leave it all behind We can stand together, we don't have to look back now

I'm so much like you Caught in a moment, coming unglued In a world so big, it's not easy to choose Which path to take, which pawn to move So we'll let go of everything we've ever known

[Chorus]  
You and I will ride tonight 'Till the past is out of sight We don't have to look back now From the dark into the light We can leave it all behind We can stand together, we don't have to look back now

[Bridge]  
No one can stop us now The world is rushing by The wind is at our back Everything's new tonight, we're going our own way No matter what they say The bridge is on fire, we're flying higher now

[Chorus]  
You and I will ride tonight 'Till the past is out of sight We don't have to look back now We are knocking down the wall, all for one and one for all We can stand together Never gonna look back now

Oh no, Oh no We don't have to look back now (Oh no, Oh no)  
We don't have to look back now"

"Alright yu guys have been so nice one more. My other singer Devin is so I will duet with him in Bring em' out." she finished

I looked at her or course she couldnt notice me. I need to make her notice me someway.  
BPOV

All of the people were screaming after this a nice jump in the ocean

" Bella: All the girls and the boys And people making noise Just let me hear you shout -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist If you twist like this 'Til the lights go out -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!

Devin: All the girls and the boys And people making noise Just let me hear you shout Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist If you twist like this 'Til the lights go out Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!

Devin: Baby,  
I don't know why I even try 'Cause lately You're always out with other guys Pretty baby Don't you know I'll treat you right I'll go crazy If you pass me up tonight

Both: Hey - Hey - Hey Hey!  
Hey - Hey - Hey Hey Hey!" I moved my hand in a motion for people to sing wih us

" Both: All this time can't get it off my mind Dance the night away Keep rocking with me When the grooves alright Rocking all night I want to hear you say

Both: All the girls and the boys And people making noise Just let me hear you shout Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist If you twist like this 'Til the lights go out Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!

Both: Wake up I'm calling you up I need a ride We're gonna shake up So hurry it up no wasted time The girls in their makeup In black and white Exchanging looks tonight I just ran into some other friends of mine Someone's coming 'round to pick them up at nine

Both: Hey - Hey - Hey Hey!  
Hey - Hey - Hey Hey Hey!

All this time can't get it off my mind Dance the night away Keep Rocking with me When the grooves alright Rocking all night I want to hear you say Hey Hey Hey!

All this time can't get it off my mind Dance the night away Keep Rocking with me When the grooves alright Rocking all night Shake it shake it up until we break it We won't stop till we just can't take it

Everybody move to the beat Come on Everybody move to the beat Come on Everybody rock to the break of dawn Everybody else just sing along

Everybody move to the beat Come on Everybody move to the beat Come on Everybody rock to the break of dawn Everybody else just sing along

Everybody move to the beat Come on Everybody move to the beat Come on Everybody rock to the break of dawn Everybody else just sing along

Go!

All this time can't get it off my mind Dance the night away When the grooves alright Rocking all night Wanna hear you say

All this time can't get it off my mind Dance the night away When the grooves alright Rocking all night Wanna hear you say

All the girls and the boys And people making noise Just let me hear you shout -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist If you twist like this 'Til the lights go out -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!

All the girls and the boys And people making noise Just let me hear you shout -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist If you twist like this 'Til the lights go out -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out! ( a/n: they sang both tilthe last time I said both)

Devin, Leah, Seth, Aiden and I dropped all of our inruments and jumped off the stage in the water.

I dunked under. I went up and tooke a deep breath.

EPOV

Useless she wouldnt notice me after she jumped in I headed for the snack bar.

BPOV

I saw a flash of Bronze hair. Shook my head. Crazy. I got out of the water and about fifty people handed me theirs. I laughed.

"Move it or lose it." I heard a girl voice say. I saw people moving.

There and behold I saw Alice Cullen

" Oh my god." I screeched. People looked at me like I was crazy

I runned up to Alice and hugged her.

" I missed you." she said " Now your famous." she finished

" Hey where's Edward?" asked her

she sighed "Always about Edward" she said " Over there" and she pointed to the snack bar.

I jogged my way oover there and went behind him " I told you I would come back." I whispered in his ear.

He turned his head and smiled. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around me.  
" Now I am never letting go." he stated. I laughed

I hugged him back tight. Man gorgeous as ever.

Sometimes being famous isnt all that rich

Authors note- Like it well review and tell me 


	3. A Visit With Charlie

**Authors note- Why hello dear readers here is you next chapter.**

**Disclamier - I own Bella's band name and her band mates not her or anyone.**

EPOV

She smells so good

(a/n: I am random)

BPOV

I saw lights flash

"Damn it dont they ever leave me alone." I groaned

Edward pulled back " You didnt change much." He laughed

My body guard Derek made them go. It was a public beach it wasnt allowed. I heard voices shouting ' is this a long time old boyfriend'.

Man they never let that go. I said on Oprah that he was my first kiss and Oprah asked me.

I remember that day. I was fourteen.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bella age 14 Edward age 14_

_" Hey Bella?" Edward asked me_

_" Yeah." I asked. We were at the beach sitting in the sand._

_" Have you ever had your first kiss yet." he asked_

_I blushed and looked down " No. Have you."_

_" No" He stated " I dont want it to be some random girl." he finished _

_" What if it was me because I dont want it to be some random boy." I said. That was really straight forward. Nice going probably scared him._

_" Okay." he said._

_He started leaning in. His lips touched mine. I felt a shock wave threw me but I didnt pull back._

_This leaded to a full blown make out session_

_He pulled back_

_" Sorry that was-"_

_" Its okay. Good kisser by the way." I compimented_

_" I sure hope so." he said_

_END FLASHBACK_

I havent kissed a guy since.

" Can I have an apple?" I asked the guy. (a/n: Im eating an apple right now)

He smiled at me. He was huge and looked very familiar.

" Emmett?" I asked

" Took you long enough." He jumped over the counter and gave me a bear hug. " I missed you Bells." he said

" As much as I love you. Stop crushing me." I laughed

" Well well well if it isnt the famous Isabella Swan." A naisily voice said

I turned around faced with the three girls

"Who are you?" I asked

" Bella dont interact with them they want your fame and money." Edward said

I walked away. I sat next to Edward.

" So how did you guys end up here?" I asked

" Well Emmett moved ten it all went from there. We have to be a group now that you are back for the summer we are now complete." He smiled

" When was the last time you saw Charlie?" I asked

(A/n: I wrote a whole thing about that he died and she didnt find out but I was like no I cant do that it will ruin the summer)

" Well about a year you want to go see him?" He asked me

" Yeah."

I convinced Derek that I would be okay with Edward after a long fight I won..

-----------------

"Hows life been treating you." Edward asked

" Alright but I missed you." I said. I grabbed his hand.

I felt a shock course through my body. He turned and smiled at me.

" I missed you too." He said " Here we are." he said. I looked up. I remembered this house from two years ago still looks the same.

Edward opened the door for me and held my hand and I walked up the gravel walkway (House same as it is in movie)

I rang the door bell

The door opened reaveling my dad. He loookedquite the same. He had on a plaid long sleeve shirt unbottoned with a gray shirt underneath and jeans.

EPOV

" Bella?" He asked

She jumped in his arms. " I missed you so much."

" How are you doing baby girl?" he asked her

" Im doing great dad. How about you?" she asked'

" Good. Come on in." He said. He opened the door.

" How ya doing Edward?"He asked me.

" Doing good sir how about yourself" I asked

" Great. I really missed er'." He said

I walked into the house. I found Bella in the kitchen staring at the cabinets.

" I really missed it here. I wish I could move out closer to you guys. I love the sun but hey." she said

"Sun" I didnt know there was that much sun in NY.

" Dont you read the tabloids. I lived mostly in Arizona." she said

" I see." I said

She came up and hugged me. It felt like she was meant to be here and that shock when she holds my hand. I remember when we first kissed more like made out ha ha.

" Whats this for?" I asked her

" I just really missed you two years feels like forever in my world." She said.

I kissed the top of her head " I'll always be here

" Your really tall." she said

" Standing proud at six foot one inch. Your short what are you five feet four inches." I teased

"Maybe. Lets check out the rest of the house." she dragged me to each room. She went upstairs and walked into her room.

" Hasnt changed a bit." she said. She sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder. I lefted her up and sat her on my lap. We probably looked comfortable.

" I'm not a baby." she stated

" Doesnt mean I cant hold you." I argued. She shrugged into me.

" Hey Bella I-" he stopped mid sentanced and looked at us. " Sorry to-"

Bella stood up. " Sorry. Umm what did you need?" she asked

" I just really-"

" Yes dad I will make dinner." she finished his sentance.

" Thank you." We all walked downstairs Bella was making Chicken Enchiladas. I went into the family room with Charlie.

" I can tell you like her." Charlie said

" What...No..Your crazy.. No" I stopped " Okay yes. I am comletely in love with her." I put my head in my hands.

BPOV

I listened on there conversation.

" I can tell you like her." My dad said. Edward like me hell no

"What...No..Your Crazy." he paused. " Okay yes. I am completely in love with her." He finished

Edward Cullen said he loved me. Edward freaking Cullen.


	4. Singing

**Authors - I want to go fast with my plan so next dont you love me. **

**DISCLAIMER- SCREW THE DISCLAMIER ON WITH THE STORY**

BPOV

I was quite after dinner I just stared at Edward. How could this god love me.

---------------- SKIPPING DINNER

He was driving down the highway.

" Why so quiet?" he asked.

" No reason." It sounded

My cell rang and Ben Fold Rockin the Suburbs came on.

It was Devin

" Hello" I said

" Yeah. Bella your gonna need another place to stay. The hotel was swamped with people and they had no higher rooms people all came out this summer and all hotels are full I have Derek check em' all. I am staying with Sarah and her parents. The others found some friends" Sarah was Devins girlfriend she was gorgeous. They met in California when Devin was younger.

" Aww hell." I groaned.

" Whats wrong?" He asked

" Well my hotel is swamped with people and they have no higher rooms all hotels are full for summer." I told him.

" I'll figure something out. Bye Dev tell Sarah I said hello." I hung up

" You can stay with us. I am sure Carlisle and Esme wouldnt mind." he said

" I really couldnt impose."I said

" Nonsense" he waved his hand

" Dont do that you remind me of Carlisle." I said. Carlisle always waved his hand.

" Will you come?" he asked while smiling.

" Where will I sleep?" I asked

" You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." He said

I sighed " But-"

" Shut it Isabella you may be a star but that doesnt mean you argue you listen to me." he stated

------------------

After we got my bags from the room we darted out people were following me.

We got in and he turned the car on. Aint no Mountain high enough came on - Marvin gaye Tammi Terell. We started singing

Edward :"Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
Bella: If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry

Both: 'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you

Edward: Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me Darlin'  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how

Both:'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you

Bella:No wind, no rain  
My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart

Both:If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can  
Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you  
Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough"

After that we burst out laughing (a/n: the song came up on my itunes and I was like YES)

" Wow. That was interesing. You have a great voice" I told him

-----------------

We were ten minutes from the house and we were telling funny stories

" I rember in middle school I used to go in the stall and lock the door then crawl under the gap. As a joke so nobody would get in there and think someone may be in there." We burst out laughing.

" One time I found the closet and took at the toliet paper and I taped it to one side of the wall and the other like streamers and then just teepeed it. It was hilarious." Edward said.

He pulled up and got my stuff out we were still laughing.

We went to the front door and he unlocked it. We were still laughing when we shut the door. I saw lights go on.

We say a angry Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I burst out laughing again.

I felt a body jump on me and wrap there legs around me. I looked down and say Curly long Blonde hair.

" Hey..Rose." I said between laughs

" Thats all you say is "hey Rose"." she said

" Hi I love you and missed you." She hugged me.

" Carlisle you havent aged." I said. He smiled

He gave me a hug" Famous huh?" he asked

" Yup." I said popping the 'p'

" Esme." I said she gave me and hug.

-----------

Edward set my bags on the floor.

---------------

We started singing

Absolutely- Nine days

All Star - Smash Mouth

Beverly Hills - Weezer

In to Deep- Sum 41

Shake it - Metro Station

We were like crazy drunk people

" Be quite I need beauty sleep." Alice said then slammed the door.

We burst out laughing

" Wow that was awesome I feel like I am fifteen." Edward said

" Yeah" I sighed

" Tired?" he asked

" Yes" I said.

I got my bag out and went to change into my pajamas.

I put on a pair of white short short and a dark blue tanktop. I came out and put folded my dirty clothes. Edward stared at me.

" What?" I asked

"Nothing" he crawled onto his couch and put a blanket over himself.

I crawled into his bed and put the comforter over myself. His pillow smelled so good.

" Edward your pillow smells good." I told him

He laughed " Thanks Bella." he said.

----

For about an hour I heard Edward moving around the couch making noises against the leather. I had enough.

" Edward just get up here. Seriously I cant sleep with you moving and you cant sleep cause you cant get comfortable. We slept in the same bed when we were fifteen." I stated

" I'm fine really." So stubborn

" Get up here before I slap you on the face." I demanded

He got up and got in the bed under the covers.

" Am I that bad?" I asked

" No." he said 'Your perfect' I heard his whisper

I smiled. Maybe he does love me.

**Authors note- I was seriously on a high after they sang Aint No Mountain High Enough**


	5. Fantastic and Bad

**Authors note - Ello Mates miss me. Next chapter**

**DISCLAIMER- Uhh lets cut to the chase**

BPOV

When I woke up and felt two warm arms wrap around me. I turned looked up and saw Edward. He was sleeping. He looked very peaceful. I closed my eyes and shrugged into him enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. How many times I have wanted to- _Shut up!_my mind screamed at me.

I felt Edward stir. He sighed and opened his eyes. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He started leaning down and I started leaning up. Our lips were a half inch away. My phone rang. He pulled back and unwrapped his arms from around me. I grabbed my phone off the table and clicked the green phone button.

" What." I spat angrily

" Sorry Crabby I just wanted to tell you that its supposed to be storming today so we are not playin. We are going to hang out with out the group. Wanna come?" Leah asked

" No i'm just going to catch up with the Guys. Talk later bye." I hung up the phone.

It may of been rude but hey I was going to kiss Edward Cullen.

Edward was gone out of his room. I sighed. I grabbed clotes and walked back into his bathroom.

I took a shower.

I put on a pair of jean shorts and a white halter top with red and blue bubble like shapes and a pair of dark blue converse. Alice would probably make me wear heels if she dressed me. (Shirt on profile). My hair cascaded down past my shoulders. I curled it real fast.

I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. I saw everybody sitting and eating. Emmet was scarfing down pancakes like no tomorrow. I laughed. Everyone turned and looked at me.

" BELLA!" Alice exclaimed looking down at my feet. " You need heels or atleast flip flops." She said

" No" I stated and sat down. Esme put three Cinnamon sugar pancakes on my plate.

"Man I missed these." I said. I moaned when I put a peice in my mouth.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked a mouth full of pancake

" If the tabloids got a picture of you doing this and put it in a magazeine. What would they think?" Emmett asked while laughing.

" Ha ha so funny." I said back to him

~~~~~~~~ExB~~~~~~~~~~

2 MONTHS LATER

Carlisle was at work and Esme was doing house calls today. (a/n: Esme is an interior designer)

" Hey Jazz lets spend a day together just us." Alice said. With that they were off.

" Well Em and I are gonna head out see ya later guys." Emmett and Rosalie walked hand in hand outside

" Just you and me today" Edward said

" Yup" I said.

Things were awkward after our almost kiss. Uggh this sucks

" Want to go walk around town?" he asked

" Sure." I said

---

We walked around the town and Edward showed me everything.

" Can I show you something. We have to take the car. That alright?" he asked

" Of course."

-----

We drove into Forks (a/n: lets pretend Forks is fifteen minutes from Malibu).

He pulled up to a dead end. There were a lot of trees.

" Dont worry." he said looking at my face. I smiled

He opened the door for me. I heard something. I turned my head and saw rustling in the bushes.

Random guy POV.

I followed Isabella into the woods. I moved around. She turned her head. I stopped moving

I was going to find out what was going on with Isabella and this boy.

BPOV

" I wont let you fall." he said. I stared wide eyed at the forest " Only about a mile walk." he said

" I'll take you back." he said when he noticed the look on my face

" Hey if you want to hack me a mile up then you better start leading the way." I told him. He smiled.

He grabbed my hand. I felt a shock run up my arm. I welcomed the feeling.

We walked through the forest.

We came to a tree that fell down. Edward jumped over it and picked me up in his arms to carry me over. I laughed.

" Thank you." I told him

" You are very welcome" He said

I blushed.

---

" Are we there yet?" I asked

" Yes" he said. He pulled a brach back revealing a beautiful meadow.

" This is beautiful." I commented

" After you left I came here to think I needed a quite place for myself. To gather my thoughts." He told me.

" Then why am I here?" I asked

" Because your special to me." he said.

I blushed.

" I'm glad you trust me." I whispered

He came up to me. He tucked a peice of hair behind my ear.

EPOV

I tucked a peice of her hair behind her ear.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the meadow. Of course she tripped bringing me down with her. I landed ontop of her. I put my weight on my elbows so I wouldnt crush her.

" Sorry." She said

" It's alright."

She looked deep into my eyes. I didnt understand how she looked at me this way, as if she could see into my soul and I could see into hers.

I leaned down. My lips touched hers and I felt a shock run through me.

I pulled back " Sorry that was uncalled for." I said.

" It's okay." She pulled my lips back to hers. I kissed her back. Last time I kissed a girl it was when I was fourteen and it was awhile this turned into a makeout session.

She pulled back.

I smiled at her.

" What was that for?" I asked her

" Because. I've wanted to do that since I first saw you this summer." She told me

"So have I. I cant beleive that you have to leave at the end of the month." I said sadly

She touched my face " It'll be okay. I will do everything in my power to see you every other weekend. When I have time I promise, I will be here in a heartbeat. I have a tutor for schooling but we will work around it." she said

" I wish I could come with you." I told her truthfully

---------

After that we left the meadow.

Random Guy POV

I got the picture of them kissing with him ontop of her and you can totally tell its her. Now to get to the global inquirer

----

" I would like to turn in this picture of Isabella Swan. Take a look." I handed him the picture.

" Great picture it will be up in the paper next saturday." he said

Rolling in the dough got five thousand cash.

Sweet.

That princess isnt a princess anymore

**Authors note - Well they are together but what will happen when the picture shows up in the newspaper -Gasp-. I will update tomorrow night**


	6. Things Happen For A Reason

**Authors note - I am just so Excited I cannot stop writing so moving on.**

**Disclaimer- I own the other band mates. **

BPOV

~~~~1 Week Later~~~~

I was sleeping in Edward's bed when I felt movement.

" Bella get up you have some explaining to do." Alice said

I sat up and saw magezeines.

Peope, Us Weekly, Cosmo Girl, RollingStones and Entertainment Weekly. Edward and I kissing we on the front page.

" WHAT THE HELL." I screamed

" Bella is this really you?" Alice asked

" Yes" I whispered.

" They all have articles Bella, its bad." She flipped open a magazeine and handed it to me.

The picture was in the middle and a description under it.

_Isabella Swan pop sensation princess isnt as innocent as we though. This picture is indeed her in a forest with Edward Cullen kissing. The picture taker was anonomous but he has said " I follwed them into the forest to check what kind of relationship they had. I got the surprise."._

_What will people think of her now. She was a teen idol. Will this ruin what she has built for herself._

I gasped and grabbed anoth magaziene. People.

_Good Girl gone bad_

_Isabella Swan lip locking with Edward Cullen a local resident in California. Picture was taken last week. Isabella is in California playing at the beach for the summer. Is there new found love already going to be on the rocks after this is out. She is a god girl gone bad._

" Who would do this. Where is Edward?" I asked her

" He read all the articles he is pissed. Jasper and I are going out so you can yell as loud as you want. Why didnt you tell us Bella?" she asked

" Alice I-

" Just forget it Bella. I thought you were my friend." With that she left

Tears rolled down my cheeks I wiped them and headed downstairs. I saw Edward leaning over the island head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." I told him. " I should of expected for us to be followed but of course I messed everything up." I finished.

" Bella. This cant work between the paparazzi and the press getting all over you." He said

"I'll be gone by tonight. You wont have to see me ever again." my voice cracked by the end of the sentance.

" Bella dont-"

" NO. You are telling me it cant work so im going to make it easier for you and leave. I cant put your family in the spotlight and I should of known that but being me nothing can work out." I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

" Bella thats not true."

" DAMN RIGHT ITS TRUE." I yelled at him. " Stop telling me its not. I'm not a child I know how this works in the singing career one thing happen problems ensure. Im famous and you arent it couldnt work because of that and you obviously cant handle it so im gone and hopefully in a few months this can clear up." I said

" So what we are over?" he asked sadness evident in his voice.

" Edward I was nieve to think we could work out. I love you." It was true I loved him "So much but this is whats best for both of us." With that I walked upstairs. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I heard my cell ring.

"Bella are you okay?" Sarah asked " I read everything I am really sorry." she finished

" Yeah. Can you have Devin come get me. I need to get out of here. I need friends." I said while sobbing.

" Alright sweetie I'll have him come get you." with that she hung up.

Why. Why me?. Its always me I make it big and one picture ruins my life.

Devin was the one that was there when Edward wasnt. He was like my brother and I loved him.

I packed my stuff and took it down stairs. Edward was no where to be seen. I left a note for them.

_Words cant express how happy I was to have you guys in my life you were my family. I want to thank you all for being there for me. Except for now. I am sorry I brought you guys into the spotlight. I never meant for things to end like this. Im sorry._

I wrote a seperate one for Edward

_Edward I love you so much and always have. You were the other part of me. I'm sorry that I did this to you and caused you pain it was never my intention. For anybody. You need to find somebody better than me. Thats why I need to do this. I love you with every fiber of my being. You have always had my heart, I want you to keep it._

_- Bella_

Tears dripped on the letter. I was sobbing

I heard a knock at the front door. I opened it and saw Devin. I grabbed him into a hug.

" It'll be alright honey okay." Deving wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh."

We walked down the pathway. I saw Emmett. He looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Bye Em." I said and broke into more tears. Emmett wrapped his arms around me.

" Im gonna fix this Bella. Expect me the day of your last performance. I promise I'll fix this. I love you." With that he let me go.

" Thanks" I told him. He nodded. For once in my life I thought that maybe it couldnt be fixed.

Life isnt perfect. Things happen. I beleive everything happens for a reason.

People change so you can learn to let go.

Things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they are right.

You beleive lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but youself. Edward was my exeption.

And sometimes good things fall apart so good things can falll together.

**Authors note- Review and I will get another chapter tonight. Just so you know. This story is not coming to a close we have about 10 chapters left or more. REVIEW!!!**


	7. Last Performance Part 1

**Authors note- Got five reviews good enough. I am an updating machine. But you love it.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own the other band members.**

BPOV

It made me sick that someone was getting money off my own pain.

I sat for three weeks sulking.

I hadnt heard anything from Edward since I last left him. I wouldnt blame him. I was the one who broke it off. I was the one who just thought we could get together and live in fantasy land. It doesnt happen that way. Fairytales are in books and they stay in books they dont come into the real world.

Edward was a part of me and I knew that since I have known him. I never thought that when we get together it would be torn apart.

Alice was a different story. I knew that I should of told her and I betrayed her in a way. I never thought that I would lose my best friend also. One goes and the other follows. A vicious cycle.

Emmett had said that he would show up today. I just hoped that he knew what he was doing.

Currently I am sitting in the guest room at Sarah's parents house.

Devin came in.

" Bella. It gonna start raining and thundering we cant play so we are heading out early." he said

No this would ruin my plan.

" No. No Devin you need to get a tent over the stage we have to play today. Please just try to convince them. Hell I will convince him but we need to play." I said

" I'll try." He said and walked out.

DEVIN POV

I needed to do this for Bella. I dialed the number for our supervisor.

" Hello. Devin whats shakin my man." He said

" Nothing. C- Man we need to play today get a tent over the stage anything. Bella said its really important. Please pull some strings man Bella is like a sister I cant dissapoint her. She just went through a bad break up. Please." I begged

" Normally I would say no but this time Yeah man I am going to get a tent up people are already headed over to hear the last song. Bye C-Man out." with that he hung up.

I wonder what she has in mind. I walked back to her room.

BPOV

Devin walked back in.

" They getting the tent up Bella. So whats going on?" He asked

" I have a new song. I got out all the notes for you guys hand em out and remember them its not hard. This has to be perfect." I told him.

He nodded and left.

I heard the door bell ring. I raced downstairs. Without falling and opened the door. Emmett

"Okay you better have a plan because Eddie man is sulking and I have no plans." Emmett said while engulfing me in a quick hug.

" All I need you to do Emmett is get him to the beach okay whatever it takes got it. Use the muscles you got." I told him.

He nodded and darted out.

I went upstairs and took a shower.

I put on a white halter top.( Shirt in profile). A pair of dark holey capri pants with thin chains hanging from them, and black converse shoes.

I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a side curly pony tail my hair cascaded down my left shoulder and my swoop bang off the the side.

" Ready to go Bells?" Sarah asked.

" Yeah.". I swipped on some clear cotton candy lipgloss (a/n: I have some) and walked down the stairs.

----

I got out of the car and people were flashing camera's fervishly. they were asking question I just wanted them to go away.

Derek helped fight off some of the people. I saw the tent over the stage and people were gathering for my last song. I went behind the stage and saw everyone.

" Do you guys know what you are doing?" I asked

They all nodded.

" I dont need backups for this song. But I still want you guys on stage with me." I said.

They all nodded without a argument. I looked behind the sheet covering the stage from backstage and I saw Emmett waving at me giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at him and nodded.

" Ready?" I asked them.

" Yeah." We all walked out on stage.

My breathing picked up when I saw Green eyes stare into mine.

" Alright this is a new song that is dedicated to someone special." I said in the mic.

Alright here I go.

**Authors note - Sorry about the cliffy had to do it. I will update tomorrow or the next day. HAPPY SUPERBOWL SUNDAY!**


	8. LP Part 2: Thunder

**READ-----READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Authors note - Okay I said in the last chapter she needed no backround singer but she does for a few parts. Devin is singing (Hi my name is Bob) his words are in those.**

BPOV

Here goes nothing. I sang into the mic.

"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried.

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder

And I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder"

I looked into Edward's eyes. The whole time singing the song.

" Edward. I'm sorry for how I acted. I broke off everything because of one stupid was wrong. I shouldnt do that to someone I care about. I'm sorry." I said into the microphone. Everyone stared at me.

Edward stared at me. He shook his head and jumped on the stage. He walked up to me and wrapped him arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his waist

" I'm sorry." I said.

" So am I." He said.

He leaned back and pecked me on the lips. I heard people 'aww'

He wrapped his arms back around me. I sighed contentment.

" I dont think we can seperate them now." I heard Emmett. I turned my head and saw him next to Devin smirking at me.

" We have to leave tomorrow, Bella." Devin stated.

" Make me." I challenged. Edward chuckled. I held onto him tighter.

" Told ya guys. Better pry them away from eachother." I moved Edward and I back.

I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him towards me.

" Run" I said. He looked at me as if I were crazy. " Please" I begged.

" Bella." he warned.

I pressed my lips to his "Please."I kissed him again.

He swung me onto his back and sprinted towards his house.

I heard them shout ' hey'

Edward chuckled and darted off. I rested my chin on his shoulder. He reached his house and opened the door.

"Mom. Dad?" Edward called. No answer.

He let me down and took my hand. We walked up the stairs in his bedroom. He opened the door then shut it after we got in.

I laid down on his bed and he kissed me. I kissed him back. We stayed like that for awhile, nobody interrupting. I felt him smile into the kiss. He pulled back and broke into a breathtaking crooked smile.

" I missed that." he stated

" So did I." I said "Edward I'm really so-" he silenced me with a kiss.

" Dont apologize." He said

" I dont want to leave tomorrow. I wish I could stay here and just go to school with you." I said.

I would love to be able to go to school with Edward. Being normal would be a change for 's not like I have concerts every weekend. I was atleast gone. One weekend and one school day as it would be said a month. So three days a month is when I am normally not home. I didnt understand why I couldnt go to school. Yes I would get attention but after awhile it would get old.

" I wish you could." he said and pressed his lips to mine. I giggled and Edward smiled.

I heard a click but ignored it.

" MY EYES." Emmett boomed

I pulled back. I saw Emmett with his hands over his eyes " Done yet?" he asked

" Yes. Now what?" Edward asked annoyed.

" Your mother has some quote big news." he said " Now if you are done playing tonsil hockey and swapin' spit then lets go. Oh and Charlie is here Bella." I darted up. Charlie?

Edward and I walked down the stairs while holding hands. We walked into the kitchen and saw Esme, Carlisle and Charlie sitting down and Alice was bouncing. Edward and I sat down.

" What were you guys doing?" Charlie asked.

I blushed

" Swapin' spit and playing tonsil hockey." Emmett said. I smacked his .

"Oww." he whined.

I glared at him.

" Well I will tell my news first." Esme said " Edward, Alice, When we first moved here we told you that if taxes and morgage goes up that moving back to Forks is a possibility. Well we have decided to move back. Your friends are only fifteen minutes by car." Edward and Alice groaned and whined.

" As for my news Bella." Charlie looked at me. " I knew that you and Edward are together and Devin was talking to you manager. Since you are still under eighteen you still are not able to do concerts on weekdays and when you do its three days a month. Two of those days are weekends. So I was wondering if you would like to move to Forks with me and go to Forks High with Alice and Edward when they move." Charlie finished.

My mouth dropped so did Alice's and Edward's. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

" Really?" I asked Charlie. He nodded.

" Yes of course." I said quickly.

I was about to burst with excitement.

"Well who wants to come to Arizona with me?" I asked

" I do." Edward said and kissed below my ear.

" Well then I better talk to my pilot." I smiled

I was going to live in Forks with Edward

**Authors note- REVIEW Umm now you guys got some homework give me some Idea's for more chapters. PLEASE HELP ME**


	9. 3 Words That Surprise You

**Authors note- Yeah sorry for not updating but I cant get one up everyday. I had a test studied and I wasnt feeling god but I pushed myself only to find out tha he wasnt coming he was sick. So I have today and tomorrow off so yeah.**

**Disclaimer- Ya'll already know I own the band members. As for the main Characters I just control what they do and say.**

BPOV

Here I was on a plane to Arizona with my boyfriend to pack my clothing and stuff.I decided that I would take some of my family room furnature in my room. There was three rooms at Charlies house and two room were next to eachother and Charlie's was across. So we decided to knock the wall down that divides my room and the other to make me a bigger room. Carlisle and Esme were hammering it down when we left. It was funny to see Esme take a swing at the wall as well as Carlisle. Emmett really wanted to do it then it turned out everyone was smashing the wall they said it was 'a good thing to take anger out on'. I just laughed.

I had convinced Charlie about just Edward and me on the plane. He finally caved after I practicly got down on my knee's.

" Hello passengers we will be arriving in Pheonix Sky Harbor International airport (a/n: Real Pheonix airport.) We will be there in ten minutes. SSSHHEEWW." Everyone burst out laughing when he said 'sshheeww'. I turned to Edward he smiled at me. He leaned towards me and pressed him lips to mine.

"Can I have your autograph?" A girl asked.

I pulled away and blushed. The girl was about fourteen years old.

" Sure sweetie." I said. She handed me a little book. I signed my name and handed it back to her.

" Your cute can I have you autograph too." she said excitedly

I started laughing " Sure" he muttered. He signed his name.

"Edward. Thats my great grandfathers name." she said and walked away.

I burst out laughing " Great grandfather." I said between laughs. (a/n: Oh no Aint no mountain high enough came on in my ipod. Remember what happened last time)

" Not funny Isabella." He said angrily.

I kept laughing "Your right its hilarious." I said

He turned his head away from me. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his. It muffled my laughs.

" C'mon babe." I said

" I dont think so." he said " Kissing me will not make it better." he said

"Fine" I said anad turned my head towards the window

After a moment he said something " Maybe it does." he said.

I turned and looked at him and smiled.

He brushed my hair out of my eyes. " Your a gorgeous Bella." He said sweetly.

I looked down and blushed " Well your pretty gorgeous yourself." I said

" I know you have told me numerous times when you sleep." he said.

" Stop I dont want to be permanently red." I said.

" Your blush it beautiful." he said while running his finger across my cheek.

" Uhh" I said.

I felt the airplane go downwards. I grabbed Edwards arm.

" Aww. Darlin' ya scared."

"Shut up." I said.

The airplane came to a stop. We got off. Right when we did camera's flashed.

" Isabella still together with you boyfriend after eveything."

"Whens the new concert?" I was bombarded with questions.

Edward grabbed my arm and fought through the people " You alright?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah im just normally with Derek. But your better dont worry." I whispered back.

We grabbed our luggage

Derek didnt come with us . It was just Edward and I for four days.

When we got outside the airport a limo was waiting for us.

Edward's mouth dropped. " Better close the mouth flys may attract." I said while laughing.

He took my bag from me and put them in the trunk and well as his. He opened the door for meand I stepped in and went to the middle of the couch/chair and I laid down. Edward climbed in and went on the other side.

" Tired?" he asked

" mmhhmm." I said. I felt his arms pick me up " Hey" I whined

He laid down and pulled me ontop of him and kissed the top of my head. I smiled.

My chest and his were touching. He put a peice of my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

" So are you excited?" I asked him

" Yup" he said with a smile

The rest of the car ride went fast. We pulled up to my house. It was in a wooded area. Sort of like Edward's house. I got off of him and opened the door I stepped out. There was a sold sign on the board. I sighed

" Holy Jesus you lived here?" he asked

" Yup" I said simply. I grabbed his hand and dragged him in. I opened the door.

" Woah. How about I come and live here." he said while staring around in awe.

I laughed. I took him up the stairs into my bedroom. I opened the door.

" Why are you giving up this to move to Forks?" he asked

I wrapped my arms around his neck. " Because being with you Alice my dad and the rest is better then all of this." I said truthfully.

I was ecstatic of moving in with Charlie. It would be like I was fifteen again.

" Well maybe we should start with my room. We are actually going to be driving home. Well Derek already sent all of my furnature that I wanted so just little stuff like my laptop." I told him.

--------

I sat in my huge closet with Edward folding my clothes. At first I just through things in there but Edward took them out and folded. I was folding my jeans. My phone rang.

I ran downstairs because I forgot it. I was breathless when I answered. It was Emmett

" Yeah" I asked while panting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BETTER BE PACKING NOT MAKING OUT WITH EDDIE DO I HAVE TO GET CHARLIE TO GET YOU." Emmett yelled.

" What are they doing." I heard Charlie in the backround sound angry. " Maybe I shouldnt of trusted her." he finished

"Emmett way to give my dad a heart attack. We are packing my clothes right now." I said.

" Bella what are you doing?" Charlie asked in the phone.

" Folding clothes." I said.

"Why are you panting?" he asked

" I left the phone in my kitchen so I ran to get it." I said truthfully.

" BELLA WANT ME TO GET THE CLOTHES OFF THE FLOOR?" Edward yelled.

" Bella what the hell are you doing?" Charlie yelled in the phone.

" THANKS EDWARD NOW IM SCREWED " I yelled back " Dad Edward and I are folding my clothes." I said

" Oh sorry" he said

" It's alright well I will see ya soon." I hung up the phone and went upstairs.

" Why are you screwed?" Edward asked

" Well when I ran downstairs to get the phone I was panting when I answered the phone Emmet thought we were getting friendly. So Charlie heard him say 'what are you doing you better be packing and not making out with Eddie do I have to get Charlie to get you' and then Charlie was asking me what we were doing and why I was panting. So yeah when you said ' Bella want me to get the clothes off the floor' he got the impression that we...Where..." I trailed off.

" Oh uhh." He blushed. Edward Cullen blushed.

I laughed " Your so cute." I told him. He put his arms around my waist.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. " I love you." he said

**Authors note - WHAT DOES SHE SAY OH MY GOD .GOD. I am horrible arent I. Sorry umm I will update when Ifeel like it**


	10. Going Home

**Authors note - I PASSED MY MATH TEST WITH A 70%. GOOD ENOUGH. LOL. I had to so it on 8 sections uggh it was horrible.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own M-Swizzle (Me)**

EPOV

I pulled back and looked into her eyes " I love you" I told her.

I really did love her with all my heart. I just hoped that she felt the same.

I felt her freeze in my arms. She stared at me.

"I love you too." With that said she put her arms around my neck and leaned up to kiss me. I leaned down so she could reach me. Her lips caught mine. I lifted her up so I wouldnt have to bend. She ran her hand through my hair. I continued to kiss her and she kissed me back. This turning into a makeout session. I felt something hard. I was laying on the floor

" Bella we shouldnt-"

" I know. Sorry I got carried away." She blushed.

I heard my phone ring. I ran and grabbed it " Hello" I said

" Hey Edward its Alice I just wanted to tell you something." she said

" What?" I asked

" Well. So we took down the door to get in the second room and now its all wall. So the inside of the room the second room we only took out some of the wall and made a door so its like a hang out room. Her big furnature got here and we painted so it a surprise for her dont say anything." Alice said and with that she hung up.

" Who was it?" Bella asked

" Nobody." I walked back and sat next to her on the floor. I kissed her lightly

" Well unfortunetly we have to keep packing lets go lover boy." I stood up and gave her my hand she took it and I lifted her up.

---------

The whole day we folded her clothes and went through her room finding things she wanted to keep and things she was giving away. She really wanted to take her mini fridge.

" Where are we sleeping?" I asked her

" Well I have no couches or a bed. So I guess on the carpet in the family room." she said

" Fun" I said sarcasticly

She sighed and grabbed my hand. She grabbed four comforters. She put layered three on the ground. I laid down and pulled her ontop of me.

" Its like camp." She said while laughing

I laughed. She snuggled her body into me. I grabbed the other comforter and put it over us. I put my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest. She fell asleep fast. I stared at her. She started sleep talking.

" No get away stupid fish." she said.

" Give me back my skittles. Plleeeeassee." she said again. I put my head in the pillow to muffle my laughter.

" AHHH THEY'VE GOT ME." She yelled

After that she was quiet. I tightened my arms around her and closed my eyes. I slowly fell asleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**IN THE CAR GOING BACK TO FORKS**

---------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Driving all the way back was so boring. Edward and I practiclly went crazy. I was tapping my foot.

Edward was running his hands through his hair.

I moved over and sat in his lap.

" I'm sooo bored Edward entertain me." I begged.

" How?" he asked

" I dont know your the boyfriend entertain." I waved my hand

He buried his face in my hair. " I love you" he said

" I love you too" I told him. He pressed his lips to mine. I turned around towards him. He put his arms around my waist and I put one arm around his neck and the other in his hair. It felt like silk.

I heard the car door open.

" Looks like you two had a good time." I heard Emmett's voice.

I pulled back. " Shut up." I said. Edward laughed and lifted me off his lap.

I got out of the car a stood up. " Surprisingly I missed the rain." I said. Edward put his arms around my waist.

" Welcome home." he whispered in my ear.

" So hows my room looking?" I asked

Alice smiled " Looks good. Lets go." she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house.

She led me upstairs. I noticed the second door was gone so just one door to get into my room. The wall was painted to match the rest.

" Ready?" she asked

"Why not." She opened the door revealing my room. I gasped.

The room was a blue and gray-ish color. The curtians were brown there was a table in front of it it had a digital photoframe and other things. There was a chandeleour it was crystal and was gorgeous. My bed was brown and around there was a stripe in the middle making a square it was blue and brown. There were eight pillows five big ones and three small ones different patterns of blue and brown and the backboard was brown and had two lamps nailed against it. On both sides of the bed there were mirrors and end tables. There was a ledge connected to the bottom of the mirror so it was and endle table and a mirror there were blue bowl like shape on the table that had candles in it. At the end of the bed there was a black leather couch like thing. (Room in profile)

" I love it." I gave Alice a big hug.

" Not done. Come here." She led me to the door in the corner of the room. She opened the door.

The room was awesome. The ceiling was slanted on the side and it was all brown. There were cream couches that had pillows of an assortment of colors. Ther was my plasma television in the back and were shelves around the television in a dark wood, I could put my books there.(ROOM IN PROFILE)

" Thank you so much you didnt have to but thank you." I gave her another hug.

" Looking good nice job Alice." Edward said.

" There are three locks on the door. So nobody can bother you." Rose said.

Emmett laughed " In translation a place for you and Eddie to make out." They all laughed.

" Ha ha so funny." Edward said. I blushed. Edward wrapped his arms around me. I hid my face in his chest.

I think my life in Fork was going to be almost perfect

**Authors note- Like it Love it. Review and tell me. **


	11. First Day At Forks High! READ END NOTES

**Authors note - ....... READ END NOTES**

**Disclaimer - I own myself (M-Swizzle)**

BPOV

First day of school. I was freaking out. Everyone would stare at me and take pictures. Uggh I hate pictures.

I heard my alarm beep.

"Ugghhh" I rolled over on my bed. I felt a body. I shot up.

" Who the-" I looked over and saw Edward full dressed leaning against the soft headboard.

He chuckled. " Well good morning to you too, Love" he said.

" Sorry. I am not exactly used to other humans in my bed." I said

"What do you sleep with Vampires?" He teased. I slapped his arm.

" Shut up." I glared at him.

He rubbed his arm where I slapped him " You are strong" He stated.

" Aww poor thing" I said. He leaned towards me. I backed away.

" No no lover boy I need to brush my teeth." I stood up and walked into my bathroom.

I combed my hair out. I already took a shower before bed so I didnt bother taking another one. I brushed my teeth and walked into my room, to the closet. I felt two arms pull me back.

" Edward" I warned him.

" I cant even kiss my girlfriend." he said in sad tone.

I pecked him on the lips real fast.

" Thats it? Come on" he begged.

" Greety Greety."I walked to my closet.

I grabbed my clothes and went back to the bathroom.

I put on a gray short sleeve shirt that said 'rock on' with two lightning bolts on the site the bolts and lettering were white. I put on a pair of dark wash capris and low top black converse.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward.

" Nothing fancy?" he asked

" Edward I am not going to a red carpet event." I stated

He laughed. I went to my mirror and sweeped on some silver eye shadow and threw my hair into a pony tail.

I grabbed my bag with all my books. I picked them up yesterday.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs.

I had a bowl of cereal and was out.

Edward opened the car door for me. Then he jogged to the driver side and got in.

He held my hand the whole ride there. But then we pulled up in the parking lot.

" It'll be alright" he reasurred got out of the car and opened the door.

"Oh....My....God" I heard from across the parking lot. When I got out Edward put his arm around my shoulder. People stared at me and whispered to the people next to them.

" There staring. Not that people havent but its silent and scary." I said quietly to Edward.

He moved his arms from around me and grabbed my hand. We walked towards the front enterance.

I already had my schedule and way to get to each room.

" I will see you later. If any boys bother you tell me and I will punch them." He said. I laughed.

" I love you." I gave him a quick kiss.

" Love you too sweetheart." With that he left.

I felt someone come up behind me " I'm Mike Newton and your Isabella Swan from Arizona. I love your music." he said. He had short spikey blonde hair and blue eyes

" Thanks" With that I walked away.

-------

Through the morning I got through all my classes.I only had well two classes with (if that in considered a clas) and Biology,Then I had gym as my last was bound to be bad.

I walked towards the lunch room when I tripped. I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I turned my head and saw Edward.

" Thank god." I grabbed him into a hug " I missed you soo much babe" I whined.

He chuckled " I missed you also. Hows your day so far? he asked

" Well I got a kid his name is Mike Newton calling me Arizona." I said

" Hey Arizona hows it going?" There he was.

" Great Mike" I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him into the lunch room.

" Eager are we" He teased.

I grabbed an apple and a bottled lemonade. I wasnt that hungry.

I sat down by Alice

" Hey Bella how is your day?" She asked

" Good exept for Mike Newton calling me Arizona." She burst out laughing

" Shut up." I smacked her. She just laughed harder.

" Edward help." I asked

" Alice if you dont be quiet I will tell dad about you sleeping over at Jaspers when you said you were with a girl you made up." Edward threatened.

She shut up immediatly. " So hows it going?" she asked.

" Fine".

I heard someone come up behind me." Can I have your autograph?" she asked

" When I do a cd signing. This is a public school if I sign you everyone will want one. Sorry" I said.

She walked away with a frown.

Edward looked at me a shocked expression " What?" I asked

"I never thought you would say that before" he said

" Edward. Its a public place I cant do " I told him.

He and Alice laughed.

"Ya'll are weird" I said

" I love you." Edward said.

" I love you too." I told him. I kissed his lips sweetly. He kissed me back heartily.

I heard Alice sigh " I miss Jazz" she whined. I pulled back from Edward. I looked passed Alice and what I saw surprised me.

I saw...

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper approaching. People were looking at them.

" Hey Alice lo-" Edward said but I cut him off. I kicked his leg.

" Owww Bella." he whined.

Jasper came behind Alice. He put his arms around her waist.

" GET OFF ME- " She turned her head " JAZZY" She yelled

He smiled and kissed her.

" Why you guys here?" I asked

" Well our parents were angry for us being depressed so now since we are only like fifteen minutes from the school by the highway we decided why not." Emmett said.

This was great all together again.

**Authors note- READ I NEED HELP**

**Alright so I am writing another story here is the summary.**

**Bella moved to Forks with her dad after her mom gets re-married. She fastly be-friends Bella loves to dance. She likes couple's dancing. She decides to try out at Fork highschool. She gets partnered with Edward Cullen Alice's brother. Will sparks fly?**

**Okay I NEED A NAME FOR THE STORY HELP ME**


	12. Carnival

**Authors note- Next**

**Disclaimer- I own M-Swizzle and Oreo's**

BPOV

School has been...Interesting. I had been here a week and it wasnt so bad.

I didnt like the rain but I would do anything to be with Edward and the rest. Today was Saturday and Alice convinced us to go to the carnival. I didnt like rides but I would have to deal. The carnival was in California about a half hour away.

I laid in my bed, eyes closed. I heard my door open.

" Alice go away" I told her. I rolled over and buried my head in my pillows.

" Im not Alice" I heard a vevetly voice say. Edward.

I reached my arm out to him. He chuckled and took my hand. I pulled him towards my body and he fell ontop of me.

"Mmmmm"

" How did you sleep?" he asked me.

" Alright" I said.

He leaned up and tried to kiss me. " No I need to brush my teeth." I told him.

" Here" He put something in my hand. It has hard and circular."Mint" he stated.

I put it in my mouth and bit into it. Liquid minty stuff burst into my mouth.I chewed on the remaining candy and again leaned up and kissed me. His mouth was minty also.I kissed him back and he rested his body on wasnt very continued but then I heard my door open again.

" Ewww gross guys that is for the other room hence the three locks." Emmett whined.

" This would be hard on a couch" I mumbled against Edwards lips. Edward captured my lips with his again.

" " Rose whined.

Edward rolled off of me and laid on the other side of the bed. I put my arm across his waist and my head on his chest.

" Come on Bella you have to get dressed." Alice said.

"Fine" I groaned. I got off Edward and went into my closet.

"Makeover" Alice sqeueled

" No" I said sternly. She pouted.

I grabbed a pair of short dark wash jean shorts and a dark blue fitted polo. I got dressed and let my hair fall down in waves down my back. I brushed my teeth and hair then, I put on some dark blue eye shadow some eyeliner and was set.

When I walked out I saw Alice hand me heels " Please. I didnt get to pick the outfit cant I pick shoes" she begged.

She expected me to walk around in heals at a carnival.

" Alice its a carnival." I told her. I grabbed a pair of socks and my white gym shoes.

I got my coach purse out and I saw Alice and Rosalie stare at it in awe.

I laughed.

" Bella I love that purse." Alice and Rose said at the same time.

" Thanks. Well lets go" I told them. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs.

I took the last step and started falling backward.I felt two arms wrap around me stopping me from falling. He stood me up.

"Thank you." I told him.

"My plesure." He said then kissed me again.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

I felt two arms pull me away from him. We broke away. I saw Emmett dragged Edward and Jasper dragging me.

" Thats quite enough you two." Jasper said. I pouted

" Fine. But can I atleast hold his hand?"I asked.

" Fine" Emmett caved. They let us go. Edward grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

Alice smiled " Lets go times a wasting."

We left and I locked the door at the way out. We got to Alice's Porche.

" Uhh Alice if Jasper sits in front then that leaves Em, Rose Edward and I in the back there are only three seats in the back." I told her.

" Well you can sit on Edward's lap" I was about to protest but she put her hand over my mouth."Shh" she finished.

" Fine"

" Am I that bad?" Edward asked.

" No." I told him truthfully

Jasper got in the passenger seat and Emmett and Rosalie got in the back. Emmett took up alot of the back.

" Its a good thing you not as big as Emmett." I told Edward. Emmett burst out laughing.

" Get your mind out of the gutter." Edward said

He continued to laugh. Edward got in and helped me in. I sat in his lap and put my head against his shoulder. He put his arms around my waist and held me close.

"I love you" He said in my ear.

" I love you too" I told him smiled at me. He kissed the side of my neck.

Alice started the car and we were off.

She took the highway so we got there faster and with her maniac driving she almost gave me a heartattack.

" Ali, slow down." I begged. She and Edward laughed.

" It's scaring me."I stated.

Edward looked at me " It's alright sweetheart." He assured me then started laughing.

" Babe, shut up." I said sternly.

He smiled. I put my head in his chest, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He rubbed my back. I dont know how long I stayed like that but I heard Edward say something.

" Love, were here." He told me

I lifted my head up and got off of him. I looked around I saw Everything from, Cotton candy machines to Popcorn sodas and the rides.

Alice was holding Jaspers hand and Rose and Em were doing the same.

"Alright well I figure you guys want to go in couples so I am going with Jazz and you guys go where ever." With that she Emmett and Rose were gone.

" Looks like its just you and me." Edward said. He put his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his. We walked towards the people and they stared at me. I was wondering why they didnt run up to me.

" What you wanna do first?" he asked

----------------

It was six o'clock and we went on every single . The only ride we didnt go on was the Ferris Wheel and we were headed there. I saw the rest of the group there. I walked up to them.

" Hey" I said

" Hello fancy seeing you here." Emmett said.

I laughed.

The guy let us go on.

" Edward what if I fall off?" I asked

He laughed " I would never let you fall." He kissed my temple.

We got into the seat and the bar was in front of us. The ride was full and it started moving.

I put my head on Edward's shoulder. He put his arm around me.

"Ow" I heard from below. I looked down and sam Emmett rubbing his head.

I looked at Rose.

"A flip flop hit him." Rose said. Edward and I laughed

My eyelids started drooping. I yawned

"Tired, Love?"

"Mmmhmm"

The ride stopped and rotated to let everyone down. I was dead on my feet. Edward put his arm around me.

" Can I have your autograph?" I heard a voice. I looked at her. She was about fifteen.

" Ahh sure why not." She handed me a little book and pen. I signed my name and she left.

Edward smiled at me.

I walked forward and tripped. Edward of course caught me. He could obviously tell I was tired.

He lifted me up and carried me bridal style. " Edward you dont have to carry me." I told him.

" But I love you and I want to carry you." He told me.

" I love you too." I told him. I put my head in his chest and took a deep breath. He smelled so good!.

We got to the car and we all got in.

We drove into the night and I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Authors note- Not my best but I have more Idea's for the next. This was a longer chapter I am surprised at myself. Review**


	13. Orange Juice

**Authors note - So I came up with a system. I will update this everyother day then when I **

**dont update this on the other day I will update my other two stories so everyone is happy.**

**Disclaimer- I own M-Swizzle**

BPOV

I woke up in my bed.I heard breathing. I opened my eyes and saw Edward. He was sleeping next to me out foreheads almost touching and he was holding my hand. I smiled.

He is to sweet for his own good.

I watched his sleep for awhile. I saw him stir a little. I watched as his eyes fluttered open.

" Good morning." I siad

" Mmmm" Was his response.

I laughed " Are we staying in bed all day?" I asked

He nodded and tooky his hadn from mine and put it around my body. He rested his head on my stomach. I laughed

" Not my fault you make a fantastic pillow." He stated.

I ran my hand through his hair. I kept doing that.

" That feels good." he commented

I heard my cell ring. Shake it by Metro Station. The caller I.d read Devin

" Whats shakin'." I asked

" Nothing bacon. So how is Spoons?" he asked

I sighed " Its Forks and its great." I said

" Cool. I got a call from people the magazene they want you to fly out with that boyfriend of yours. They are doing a thing thats like Who's the hottest couple and they picked you and you boy and they want you too fly out Friday. What do ya say?" he asked.

Hottest couple. Sweeet.

" I will talk to him about I will get back with ya later Dev." I told him

"Alrighty." With that we hung up.

I put my phone back on my ends table mirror things.

" Talk to who about what." Edward asked. He traced my stomach with his finger.

" Oh that. Yeah so I guess people magazeine picked us as the hottest couple. They want you and I to fly out Friday for a photo shoot for the magazeine. Dont feel pressured if you dont want to do it then-"

"Bella stop rammbling. I'll talk to Esme and Carlisle." He stated

I laughed " I guess I do ramble"

He laughed " It's okay. I love you anyways."

" I love you to. Im thirsty." I said.

Edward lifted up his head and I got up and went to my second room. I had my mini fridge in there I had little jugs of orange juice. Pepsi, , Water, Coke, Diet Coke and some food. I opened it and grabbed orange juice. I heard the door close behind me. I turned around and saw that Edward locked it. I laughed

He walked towards me and slid his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled

I still had my Orange juice in my hand. I opened it and took a swig.

"Ahhh. Want some?" I asked

He laughed and took it from me putting it ontop of the fridge.

" Hey-"

He kissed me. I kissed him back and he started walking. I felt the couch behind continued to kiss me. This turning into a makeout session. I felt his hands on the hem of my shirt.

" Edward." I said while pulling back

He obviously didnt hear me. He kissed below my ear

" Edward." I repeated.

This time he did hear me. " What?" he asked

" I'm.. Uh.. I'm not"

" I understand. Sorry." He got off of me.

" Edward you can kiss me but I'm not really..." I trailed off

"I know its alright." He pecked my lips.

" I love you." I said with a smiled.

He smiled back " I love you more." He sat next to me on the couch. I moved over and sat on his lap. I buried my head in his chest and he put his arms around me putting his head in my hair.

I heard the door to my first room open.

" Man I didnt mean it literally." I heard Emmett say.

" Are they.." Rose said.

Edward laughed. I got off of him and headed towards the door. I unlocked the locks and opened the door. Everyone was there and they were staring at us.

" What?" I asked

" What were you doing?" Alice asked

I held up the orange juice." Thirsty" I said

"Oh" They all nodded.

" So us girls are going shopping." Alice said.

" Actually Alice, Can I just have a day with Edward?" I asked

Emmett stared at me " You are always with Edward at night. We want time with you also." He finished.

" Emmett I sleep with him at night would you like to share a bed with me?" I asked jokingly

He smiled " Sure"

" No" I said

Alice sighed " I guess we could go next weekend"

" Uhh actually Alice. Me and Edward might be flying out to Florida for a photoshoot." I siad honestly.

" FLORIDA. Well then is you go them we need to get you a dress for the photoshoot." She gushed. " Why are you going anyways?"

" They picked me and Edward as the hottest couple. Although he isnt famous I guesss they like gim. But I have a dress." I grabbed her hand and led her to my closet.

I took out my dress.

It was multiple colors and stripes of Purple,Blue, Light blue and it hit mid thigh and was spaghetti strapped. (DRESS IN PROFILE).

"And since I know you are probably going to say shoes. I have some." I showed her my blue wedges. They were three inch heels and a dark blue that matched the dress.

" CAN I BORROW THEM." Rose and Alice said at the same time.

" I asked first." They said again at the same time.

I sighed " Possibly."

I out my clothes back and walked out of the closet. But Alice was looking at my shoes.

" NO WAY. I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU HAVE THESE." Oh crap she found them.

" Yeah I actually I begged Devin to go and bet for me."

They were having auctions for the shoes that Sarah Jessica Parker were selling from Sex and the City from the movie. They were origanly $563 dollars and I had Devin go and bet money.

I paid two thousand.

" Bella you are so lucky." I never really wore them. I used them in a few shoots

I laughed " Yes Alice you can borrow them." I said

She screamed. " If you dont shut up then you wont be able to." I threated.

SHe grabbed them and jumped up and down

Friends gotta love em'

**Authors note- Alright this was a filler and next chapter is asking carlisle and ESME AND THEn going. REVIEW**


	14. Kidneys and Hip Bones

**Authors note- Well happy Valentines day.I am wearing pink and we will never speak of this again.**

**Disclaimer- I own the stories. Ocean Avenue, Best Man, Is This Real? Blind Love On The Dance Floor (New) and We Dont Have To Look Back Now (one-shot)**

BPOV

After everyone left my house, I got dressed and Edward and I headed to his house. We took seperate cars. I have my vanquish in case he couldnt drive me back

I drove past the trees until I saw the white mansion break through. I smiled

" I havent been here since I was fifteen." I said to myself I parked behind him.

He got out of his car and opened my door for me. He gave me his hand. I took it out and slammed the car door. We walked hand and hand up to his front door. He got his key out and opened the door.

The house looked exactly the same as it did exept for the boxes.

" Mom" Edward called

" KITCHEN." She yelled back

We headed towards the kitchen and I saw her on a ladder painting. She turned around.

" Bella what a wonderful surprise. How are you?"

" I am great how about yourself?" I asked her

" Just great." She climbed down the ladder

" Is dad around?" Edward asked

She sighed " I think he is in his office. Something wrong sweetie?"

Edward shook his head " We just need to talk to you both." He said calmly

Esme looked at me wide eyed then looked at our hands clasped together. " Bella are you pregnant?" She asked

I decided to mess with her " Yes." She looked at me as if I had five heads.

I burst out laughing " I was lying but you should of saw your face." I said between laughs.

She smacked me " Good I am to young to be a grandma anyways." She said

Edward sighed " I always pick the crazy ones." He said while pointing to me.

I smacked him " Shut up"

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and walked into the family room.

" I was kidding love." He told me. I wasnt taking it. I glanced at him and saw Esme laughing. I glared at her.

I turned around and walked towards the hallway by the followed.

" I love you." He said.

I sighed and looked at him. " I love you too." I caved. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and lifted me up. I laughed against his lips.

He was so tall and I was short not to short I was five feet four inches and he was six one.

He pulled back and let me down I put my arms around his waist hugging him tight.

" Am I interrupting something." I heard a voice. I pulled away from Edward and saw Carlisle

" No. But we need to talk to you and Esme." I told him. We walkd to the family room after I told Esme to follow. They sat down.

" Your not pregnant are you?" Carlisle asked worried

" Why does everyone think that." I shook my head " I am not pregnant" I stated

Carlisle relaxed

" Alright well I got a call this morning. They picked Edward and Me as the quote hottest couple I dont know why. But anyways they want me and him to fly out to Florida to do a photoshoot for people magazeine. So can he come with me." I smiled at them.

" I guess so I mean you two went to Arizona together." Carlisle stated " It alright with me how about you sweetheart?" He asked Esme

" Thats fine aslong as you are careful." She said

" Derek my body gaurd will be with us at all times well exept for when we are sleeping but otherwise we will be leave Friday right after school and come back Sunday night." I told them.

"Alright does you father know?" Esme asked

" I will run it by him today." I said.

They nodded.

______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day I was at Edward's just hanging around in his bedroom talking. It was one Alice wasnt here so she couldnt pull me away from him thank god. She has been 'Busy' lately. I wonder why.

I was currently laying in Edwrd bed with him beside me.

" So..."

"So..." He repeated

" What now?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders. I put my arm around his waist and he put his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him. I was practiclly ontop of him. I felt his hip bone digging into my kidney. It felt very uncomfortable. I moved to I was completely ontop of him.

" You alright?" he asked

" You hip was digging into my kidney." I told him

He laughed "Kidney"

"It hurt. You have a hard hip bone." I said truthfully.

He laughed again I smacked his chest.

" What if my hip bone was digging into your kidney?" I asked

" Well your so tiny and delicate that it wouldnt hurt." He stated

" I am not that tiny."

" Yes you are. Not as tiny as Alice because noone is but you are very tiny. I bet that if I accidentaly fell on you that you would die." He stated.

"No uh."

" Yes Bella."

" NO"

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Do you ever give up."

" I win you lose I am right you are wrong." I argued

He sighed " Fine you win, Love"

"Ha"

He chuckled " Thats why I love you." He said

" Ahh I love you too babe." I said in a teasing tone.

He moved me body so he was over me. " Is it fun to tease me Isabella." He said

I gulped " Yes" I said in a small tone

" I wouldnt tease if I were you."

" But its fun" I stated. He leaned closer. " What are you going to do put all you weight on me and crush me I dont think so." I finished with a smirk.

" Isabella you are bad."

I laughed " Okay Edward whatever you say." I turned my head away.

" Look at me." He said

I looked at him. His eyes were sparkling in the light and he was smiling. I leaned up and kissed him. He didnt expect that but kissed me back anyways. I heard knocking on his door.

" He locked it." Alice said I could tell she was appauled.

I laughed and so did he. He captured my lips again. I still heard pounding at the door. Then my phone rang. I grabbed it off the end table with Edward still kissing me. The way you make me feel by Michael Jackson played. I opened it and pulled away from Edward.

" Hello." I asked breathless

" I know that you are in there with my brother unlock the door." I heard Alice's angry voice say.

" Why would I do that?" I asked her

She sighed " Please I have a secret." She challenged

" No thanks." I hung up the phone up threw it it landed at the end of his bed. He smiled. I leaned up and continued what we were doing before the phone call.

" She hung up." I heard Alice's voice from behind the door. " I'll get in there I swear you guys." She finished

We ignored her.

I heard his door knob shaking. But again we ignored it.

We ignored all the noises but then Iheard someone clear there throat beside me. We pulled away from eachother and I saw the person I last expected

Carlisle.

I was going to kill Alice. She got her dad.

" Uhh hi." I said.

" Can I speak to you Edward." Carlisle said. Edward left his room with Carlisle. Now I was pissed with Alice.

I saw her laughing by the door.

" You think its funny." I said

" Yeah I mean did you see his face." She said laughing again. This made me more mad

" Leave us alone seriously." I said sternly

" Bella I was just-"

I cut her off " I understand that you want time with me I want time with Edward too. I never know when I am going to be leaving here. I am probably only going to be here until senoir year is finished (a/n: I dont know if I told ya'll her grade but she is a senior (17 yrs old)) I dont know if I am going to be touring okay. You got Carlisle do you realize that Edward is probably going to be getting a lecture about us doing.. You know what. Anyways you cant have me to go shopping everyday." I said.

She looked upset " Your always with him." She stated

" Thats not true. I am either with him you and the others. or I am doing homework. I also have a band that I have to keep together I am sorry If I dont have enough time to fit everybody but I came here because I wanted to be here so now I have to take the responsibility that comes with it. I was always the seventh wheel Edward had a sat Em had Rose and you had Jazz and now I am happy and you want to take it away." I said truthfully

"I repeat you are always with him." She repeated

" You always with Jasper." I stated

" Because your always with Edward." She argued

" Well I am not going to say I am sorry for loving him." I grabbed my cell phone and walked passed her.I saw Edward coming toward me I walked passed him.

" Bella whats wrong?" he asked

" Nothing. I'm going home. I'll drive myself to school tomorrow." Tears spilled down my cheeks.

" Alice what did you do?" I heard Edward shout at her

I walked out of his house and to my car.

I drove home with tears pouring out of my eyes.

When I got home Charlie was in his chair watching t.v when he heard the door he came up to me

" What happened Bells?" He asked

" Nothing.I'm going to bed." I said

When I got to my room. I put on a pair of shorts I slipped on a white tanktop. I cried and cried.

She hurt me deep. I heard my phone ring. I't was Devin. I asnwered it

" Hey Dev." I said

" You crying baby girl?"

" I had a fight with Alice. But never mind what you need?" I asked

" Well I got some great news. They want us to tour in Europe for a year. All of us isnt that great." He said

" Oh my god really?" I asked. I have always wanted to do that

" Yes. They said we obviously are going to finish school then we go. What ya think?" he asked " We have time to think it over."

"I know I'll think about it alright. Cancel the photoshoot next week for me okay no questions." I told him

" Alright night." With that he hung up.

Maybe touring a Europe was going to be my escape. I was upset because of what Alice said. I knew that I akways spent time with him and was that bad to spend time with the one you love. Those questions haunted me until I fell asleep

**Authors note - Bloody hell. I just kept writing then I looked and was like holy god thats long. Enjoy it becuse this doesnt come often. Review.**


	15. Graduation and Glowing

**Authors note - Okay guys this is a skip in the story be prepared.**

**Disclaimer- I own my tears.**

BPOV

This year passed very fast. I made up with Alice and everything was alright. I still havent told Edward about the tour.I wanted to tell him on my birthday. I didnt then I said after Christmas. didnt happen and now today is the day I am graduating and I havent told him. If I do go I would be gone in four day's. I knew this was a oppurtunity that I should take. But I couldnt do this to my love. I was going to tell him tonight for sure. Everyone was going to be staying at Esme and Carlisle's. I told Esme about the tour and Charlie. Edward knew something was wrong, but I refused to tell him. It was a whole year without seeing him

I wanted to go so bad.

Currently I am sitting waiting to approach the stage. I am the valedictorian so I have to make a speech.

" And here is Isabella Swan the Valedictorian." The principle said. I took a deep breathe and stepped onto the stage

I went up to the mic and looked at all the people.

" Normally the valedictorian would say that our life is just starting but its not tecniclly true.

Our life started eighteen years ago and now we are here in our caps and gowns getting out diploma. About four years ago you guys were worrying about where to sit at lunch and now we are wondering where are we going to go to college and what job is the best for have out teachers to thank for helping us acheive the goal of graduating and the counselour who we dumped our problems on because we were scared." I paued and everyone laughed " A new chapter in our book will be starting but not the end. We are going to get a job and get married and take chances that we are waiting to take and its going to be exciting. I have only been here for two years. Freshmen and now. But it was an oppurtunity I wanted to take and I will never regret it. I have made friends, something I thought I would never make because, I already started my career. So here we are and now we are ready to take our chances. Try new things. I thank you all my fellow classmates and teachers." I walked off the stage and everybody was screaming and clapping. I started laughing.

The principle stood up.

" And now I present the class of 2008." Everybody threw their hat up.

Everyone cheered. I felt two arm encircle my waist. I turned around and saw Edward. I leaned up and kissed him.

" Congratulations." He mummled against my lips.

"You too." I said

I heard Alice in the distance "AAHHHH. We made it." She yelled. We all laughed. Emmett and Rose came towards us. We all gave eachother a hug.

We reached are parents and were bombarded by 'Congratulations'.

" So lets take this over to my house." Alice said.

We all headed over to the Cullens. They ordered food like Pizza, Chinese.

__________________

We all settled down after eating. We just talked and laughed.

" Alice remember when you panst Emmett in freshmen year." Jasper said.

" Yeah." Emmett pouted

I couldnt share the memories of sophmore and junior year with them. Only freshmen and Senior.

The words tell him were nagging at me. I decided to tell everyone here and now.

" I have an announcment to make." I said. Charie and Esme looked at me.

" Go ahead Bella." Carlisle encouraged.

" At the end of August I got a call. They want me and the Blue Tide crew to tour in Europe. I am sorry I didnt say anything earlier, If I chose to go I will be leaving in four days and I wont be back for a year." I told them. I heard someone stand up. I turned and saw Edward. He had tears in his eyes and he ran out of the room.

" Edward wait." I went after him. He darted up the stairs. I couldnt run considering I had black stilletos. I heard his door slam. I walked through the hallway to his door.

He didnt bother locking it. I opened it.

" Im sorry I didnt tell you. I couldnt hurt you but I already did. I wont go I'll stay with you." I said.

He looked at me. " No" He said simply

" No?" I said as a question.

He wiped his tears " I cant let you give up your dream for me. I am not worth it." He said

Not worth it? oh was he wrong.

" Edward. Thast not true. You mean the world to me, your the center of my universe as cheesy as it may sound. I love you and I want to be with you forever its all I dream about." I said my own tears falling down my cheeks.

" I feel the exact same. But I want you to go. I'll be here waiting, I dont want anyone but you." He said. I ran into his arms. He wrapped my arms around me.

" You want me to go?" I asked

" Bella. I will wait for you. Its not like I wont talk to you. I'll call you everytime you are free and when you come back. I will be waiting for you with open arms. If you accept something." He said

" What?" I asked. He took my hand and motioned for me to sit on my bed. He opened a drawer. He took out a small black velvet box.

He turned to me. He opened the box relealing a ring.I gasped. It had five emerald's going into a half circular shape and it had four diamonds. The band was gold. It was gorgeous.(ring in profile. It's gorgeous). I just stared at it

" This is a promise ring. It going to hold two promises. One- I will be waiting for you when you come back and two - I will marry you when you come back this will be replaced with and engagement ring." He said

I nodded and he slid the ring on my finger. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist. I leaned back. But then he pulled away.

" Not now. Come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked back down the stairs.

I went back to the family room and everyone looked at us.

" Well I am going on the tour." I told them.I felt two small arms wrap around me.

" I am going to miss you so much." She said.

" I'll miss you too Pix." I joked at her name.

She smiled " I'll let you pass for that one."

Everyone gave me a hug.

___________________________

Dinner rolled around and we decided to go out to Red Lobster. Just Em, Jazz, Rose Ali, Edward and I.

Edward and I took his Volvo. While the rest took Alice's Porche.

" So..." I said

" Are you excited?" he asked

" I am, But I am also not excited." I said

" Why?" he asked

I sighed " I'm really going to miss you." I said truthfully.

" As I said I'll be right here waiting for you. I actually have some news also." He told me.

" Shoot."

" Well. As you know I got accepted to some great colleges, Alaska, Cornell, Dartmouth and so on. Yesterday I got an acceptance to NYU. I have always wanted to go there. So while you are away, I will be studying medicine." He said happily.

I smiled at him " Thats great." I told him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. He knew me to well.

" Just sometimes I wish I wasnt famous. You know? Just so I could go with you." I said

He sighed. " I wish that also. But it's going to be alright." He grabed my hand and held it through the rest of the ride.

When we got there everyone was all seated. I sat down and looked over the menu.

" Oh my god your Isabella Swan." The waitor said.

" Yes and if you start a riot and everyone see's me your dead." I commented. He frowned

He took everyones order. I got a cup of New England clam chowder it has always been a favorite of mine. As meal I got Calamari with marinara sauce. Alice, Rose and Jasper got Lobster. Edward got a shrimp salad and Emmett got snow crab.

" Salad, Come on Eddie what are you a girl." Emmett said.

" Well sorry but I dont want something so exclusive." Edward said sarcasticly

I laughed. I put a hand on his knee. " It's alright." I told him. We talked about our future. Alice was going to Design school. Jasper said he wanted to be a lawyer. Rose said she wanted to work at a adoptive agency where they take care of children. Emmett just laughed when we asked him. Edward obviously said Doctor.

" So Bella if you didnt have a career of fame what would you want to do." Alice asked

"Well. I would love to just go to New York at work at Times newspaper. I love to write. That was my original plan before singing." I said. They all stared at me.

" What?" I asked

" Do you like singing." Rose blurted out. She covered her mouth. " You dont have to answer that." She finished

" No I will. It's just sometimes, I want to be like you guys go to college have a job get married have kids. I can have kids and get married. But college It would be so hard to study with the press all over me. I would have to go in hiding or something. I do love singing, Its my passion. But yes sometimes I do wish I wasnt famous." I said truthfully

" Oh" said Rose.

" Dont be afraid to ask guys seriously we are best friends." I said. I traced circles on Edward's knee.

The waitor came and set our food down. He winked at me and Edward put his arm around my shoulder. He stared the waitor down. The waitor left instantly.

Everyone laughed "Thats why I love you." I kissed his temple and he relaxed.

We ate in comfortable silence.

After we ate I insisted on paying the bill. Edward fought with me. But I told him that I am leaving soon and he had to make me happy that made him turn to mush.

We all decided we were going to stay over at Edwards and Alice house for a sleepover.

Edward and I stopped at my house first to get clothes. I walked intomy room and chucked my heels on the floor. Edward chuckled

" They hurt." I whined. I layed on my bed. Edward sat at the end and started to massage my feet.

" That feels amazing." I told him. I groaned.

He continued to massage my foot. He then went to my ankle.

" You should be a massage therapist." Then I thought about it "Scratch that. I dont want you massaging anyone but me." I finished. He laughed.

He stopped the massage and crawled up to the bed beside me. I pecked his lips.

" I love you babe." I told him.

" I love you also, Love," He responded.

I got up and went to my closet. I grabbed my small dark blue bag and put some clothes in. I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a white tanktop for pajamas and a pair of jeans and a fitted black long sleeve shirt. I slipped out of my dark blue dress and put on jeans I was about to put my red racerback on when Edward walked in my closet I only had a bra on my top half

" Uhh Edward?."

" Sorry.I uhh sorry." He said. But he didnt leave. He was frozen in spot.

" Babe. Are you okay?" I asked warily.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back. He started walking backwards out of the closet.

" Babe as much as I want to continue this love fest. Alice will kill me if we are not there in fifteen minutes." I said. He pulled back

" Fine but get a shirt on please." he asked

" No Edward I was going to walk out of the house like this." I rolled my eyes.

I got my clothes on and a pair of socks and converse shoes.

_________

We got to there house and walked in the family room. I saw four bowls of popcorn a twelve pack of coke, three bags of chips and two bags of pretzels. There were blankets on the floor everywhere along with pillows and piles of movies.

Everyone was told to get there pajamas on

" Alright get comfy find your spot." Alice shouted. Everyone got there okace before me and Edward of course. Edward and I went and layed the the left of Alice and Jasper then Em and Rose were on there right all cuddled up. Edward sat with his back against the couch and a pillow and I laid between his legs and my back against his chest and my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around my waist his hands resting on my stomach.

We watched a number of movies.

The Dark Night

Disturbia

Pirates of the Caribbean 1-3

Five movies and it was three in the morning

Everyone was sleeping exept Edward and I.

" Want to go in my room?" He asked. I nodded.

He picked me up and I giggled.

" You didnt have to but thank you." I kissed his lips sweetly. He continued walking up the stairs and he kissed me.

He pulled away after he laid me on the bed. He took his shirt off.

" What are you doing Mr. Cullen?" I asked him.

" Well Miss. Swan I cant sleep with a shirt on." He told me.

I laughed. But instantly covered my mouth I didnt want to wake Carlisle and Esme.

"What?" he asked

" I dont want to wake your parents." I whispered.

He laughed " Sound proff they cant hear anything. I could blast music and they wouldnt hear a whisper." He said. I nodded. I crawled under the covers and Edward got into his bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer he placed kisses up and down my neck. I giggled. He leaned up and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back eagerly. He deepened the kiss.

(a/n: Yeah you can probably guess that they had ahh... I am shy so I am embarrased to say that they uhh... Okay you know what they did.)

____________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and the sun was shining in my face. I looked down and the comforter was twisted around me. Edward's head was laying on my stomach and his sheets were over his body I smiled, I heard someone knock on his door. Crap.

" Bella?" I heard Rose ask

" Yes." I said

" Why is the door locked?" she asked.

I got up really fast being carefully of Edward's head on my stomach. Then got dressed.

" No reason." I said.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I put the comforter over Edward. I ran to the door and opened it.

" Sorry" I said.

" Oh. Sleep well?" she asked

" Yeah." I said with a smile.

" Wel since Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and obviously Edward are still sleeping Esme was going to cook breakfast come on." She grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs.

I saw Esme at the stove and Alice just chattering away.

" Good morning."I said

" Looking chipper this morning are we Bella." Esme commented

We all sat down.

" Bella you are positively glowing." Alice said

I blushed

" She's blushing." Rose said

" Whats going on sweetheart?" Esme asked

Oh god thats his mom.

" Nothing. Nothing is going on. Does it seem like somethings going on because really everything is great. Just spactacular." I said really fast

" Okay Bella spill?" Rose said

" Nothing to spill." I said.

She sighed " Do we have to tickle it out of you." Alice asked

" No" I said

" So Bella why werent you with us when I woke up?" Rose questioned.

" I couldnt sleep on the floor. So Edward and I went to his room and slept." I said

" Why did it take you a couple of minutes after I asked you why was the door locked?" she asked

Oh god they are on to me.

" I tripped." I said simply

She sighed " Why was the door locked?" she questioned

What do I say.

" I uhh. Umm" I said incoherantly

Esme, Rose and Alice just stared at me.

" What did you and my son doing last night Bella?" Esme asked

" Nothing." I squeeked. Damn.

Rose looked at me " Did you and Edward do what I think you did?" She asked

" NO" I yelled as I jumped up.

Alice smiled " You totally did. If you didnt you would of said what." Alice said

Damn it they always catch me.

" Uhh okay fine yes. Happy. Now I am embarassed for life." I comlained

" Innocent Bella not so innocent anymore." Rose said

I groaned.

I heard people coming down the stairs. All the guys appeared.I felt two arms encircle my waist.

" HE'S GLOWING TOO." Alice shouted the same time Emmett said

"SHE'S GLOWING TOO."

I groaned

" So whats for breakfast?" Edward and I said at the same time. I slapped my forehead.

" So Bella?" Emmett started

" Dont wanna hear it." I said

" Aww our not so innocent Bella is . And Eddie is blushing." He said.

" Ya'll suck." I said

" I love you too Bella-kinz." Emmett joked.

Ahh kill me now

**Authors note- Another long one. I must be on drugs. 8 pages. **

**Alright I want to let you know. This was long so I am going to be finishing my other story then I will come bacck ths story is on a week of longer break sorry. But yeah it has to happen. REVIEW**


	16. Edward and Bella Forever

**Authors note- I lied I am still writing I couldnt stop it was calling me.**

**Disclaimer- I own me**

BPOV

I had one more day here in Forks. I was sad but yet excited to go touring in Europe. Sad because I was leaving the love of my life.

I decided that I was going to do something that would make me remember him. Not that he wasnt already on my mind.

I am currently with Edward in his bedroom.

" Edward can you do me a favor?" I asked

" Anything." He said and he kisseed my head

I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen.

" Write ' Edward and Bella Forever' " I told him.

He gave me a questioning look but did it anyways.

He wrote it in his elegant script.

" Thanks. I'll be back later. I love you." I kissed him lips sweetly.

" Where are you going?" he asked

" A surprise I'll be back in like two hours I promise." I told him.

He sighed " Alright. I love you." He said.

" Love ya too babe." I said.

I got in my car and drove to Malibu. I knew it was risky because people would look but I would be fast.

I pulled up to the shop and got out.

When I opened the door the Tattoo artist looked at me.

" Isabella Swan." I heard the lady said.

" Yes. I need a tattoo." I said. I handed her the paper.

" I want it it that exact script." I said

" Yes of course. Sit down I will trace it right away." She said.

I sat down on the small black leather couch. The lady only took ten minutes.

"Alright take a seat. What color and where wouldd you like it?" She asked as I sat down.

" I would like it on the inside of my right arm. I would like a very bright emerald green."I told her.

" Alright." She got the ink ready after she pasted the writing on my arm.

" So who is the lucky guy ' Edward'?" she asked

" I knew him since I was young he was my friend but when I performed here we got together and I moved down here. I am actually leaving tomorrow for a Europe year tour." I told her

" Aww thats really sweet. I am actually a big fan of your music." She said.

She started the needle and put it to my skin. It did really hurt at all just fast little pricks.

We talked while she did the tattoo about my tour and she talked about herself.

" Alright your done take a look." She said. I looked down at the tattoo. It was gorgous it was in his exact script. I loved it.

" I love you thank you so much." I said. She wrapped it up in gauze.

" You can take it off in about a half hour. Have a wonderful day. Can I get an autograph?" she asked

I laughed " Of course." I signed the little book and took out my wallet.

" Dont worry about it on me." she said

" Thanks thats very generous of you." I said.

____

After I left the tattoo parlor I headed back to Edward's took about fourty minutes.

I got out of my car with a smile and walked into his house.

" Bella where did you go?" Alice asked

I tore off the gauze and showed her.

" That is so cute." she gushed.

" I had his write it then I went to the Malibu Parlor." I said as I threw out the gauze.

" He's gonna love it." she said.

" We'll see."

I walked up the stairs towards his room. I opened the door. He was on his bed listening to music.

" I'm back." I said while I climbed onto his bed.

" What did you do, Love?" he asked.

I lifted my arm up. I heard his gasp

" That is the last thing I thought of." he said

" Do you like it?" I asked him

" I love it.I wish I could of go with you we could match. You could write the same thing I could get brown to match your eyes." He said

" Really?" I asked

" Yes." He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back with as much passion as him. I leaned back so my head was lying on the pillow.

_____________________________

Edward and I went back downstairs for dinner. After we heard Esme call us.

" Hello guys hows it goin'." I asked them

" Great. and Hungry bring on the food Mrs. C." Emmett said.

I laughed " Why are all you guys here not that I dont love you."I said

" One last sleepover before you leave." Rose said.

"Cool. Umm after dinner Edward and I are going out for about two hours we'll be back by seven thirty." I told them while sitting down.

" Where?" they asked

"No where special." I reached over to the mash potatoes. Right when I did a arm shot out and took it out of my hand.

" If you wanted them first you could of ju-" Rose cut me off

"Whats this?" she asked

" Uhhh nothing." I said.

She stared at it " Doesnt look like nothing." she said

Emmett leaned over and looked a my arm.

" Awww Bella so sweet." he teased

" Shut up." I said.

" Anyone going to tell the confused parents what the kids are talking about." Esme asked.

I stood up and showed her my arm.

" Thats so sweet Bella." she gushed

" Thanks." I blushed and sat back down.

I saw Jasper moved in his chair " What if you and Edward...Ya know break up?" he asked

" Well I know that it will never happen. Knock on wood." I knocked my hand on the wood.

" Sorry just wondering." He said.I nodded my head

________

After dinner Edward and I headed back over to the parlor.

________

Edward got the same tattoo as mine but in my hand writing and in brown. The same lady that did mine did his. It was also in the same place.

We were in the car driving back.

" Now we match." He told me.

"I'm gonna miss you." I told him.

He grabbed my hand and held it.

" It'll be alright. Your on my body now I couldnt afford to lose you." He joked

" Yeah. I love you."

" I love you too." He said. He brough my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.

" I'll call you when ever I can even if its late for me." he said

" I will do the same. It'sjust going to be weird. I wont have you in my arms at night." I said

" I'll give you my pillow. You can cuddle with it. But no kissing thats my job." He leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

____

We arrived at the Cullen's home and walked into the family room. Everyone was sprawled out.

We got our pajamas on and started out movie marathon.

It ended like it did last time everyone sleeping besides Edward and I.

Edward picked me up and carried me to his room. He laid me on the bed and crawled next to me wrapping his arms tight around me I laid my head on his chest. It dawned on me that this would be the last time I would sleep in the same bed as him. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I held him tighter to me. He ran his hands through my hair. He ran his hands up and down my back.

" Its okay sweetheart." He pulled me up to him. My head was buried in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of my head.

EPOV

When she cried it broke my heart I rubbed her back and kissed her head but she continued to cry.

This was going to be hard to let her go but I wouldnt let her give up her dream for me. I would wait for her forever if I would end up with her in the end because we are soul mates and the promise ring proves it all. I was happy that we got tattoo's. But when Jasper asked what would happen if we broke up. It angered me. Bella and I would marry some day.

I could see my whole life in front of me. Just Bella and I. I loved her with ever fiber of my being and nothing anybody could do would seperate her from me not even a year tour in Europe.

I wished I could go with her but then I would be a year behind everyone. In August I would be headed to New York for medical school. I wished that she could go with me. Be a times writer. I want to go with her and her to come with me but neither can happen. I am just looking for sollutions and way's to be with her

I was hoping that I could go to NYU and get my mind off her. I was stupid to even think I could not think of her. She is my every thought as cheesy as it may be.

She looked up at me tears in her beautiful eyes. I wiped her tears away and kissed her lips sweetly. She responded to the kiss. I pulled back gently. I would miss this. The sweet moments with her.

"I love you never forget that." I told her.

She nodded

I held her close to me she buried her head in the crook of my neck. I smoothed her hair down. I felt her tears on my neck. Silent tears of my own fell down my face.

" I love you." She said.

" I know, Love. I love you too, so much." I told her.

She was quiet after that. I could hear her breathing even out. I looked down at my angel. This would be the last night for a year that I would be sleeping with her.

I soon fell asleep with my angel in my arms.

______

I woke up to the patter of rain on my window. I opened my eyes and saw my Bella. Her head was in the same place, hidden in my neck. Her arms were gently wrapped around me. I smiled.

She wasnt supposed to leave until four this evening.

I felt her slightly stir against me. I watched as her eyelids fluttered open. She looked at me. I kissed the top of her head and she slightly smiled.

" What time is it?" she asked. I glance at my clock.

" Its ten." I told her.

" I wonder why Alice hasnt burst in here?" She whispered.

" She probably wanted to give us alone time." I said

The smile fell from her face. " I almost forgot." She said. Her eyes welled up with tears.

" Shh. Dont cry, Love." I told her. Then she started downright sobbing. I rubbed her back.

I heard a knock on my door.

" Come back later." I said nicely.

" I got some breakfast." I heard my mom's voice say. She opened the door and looked at me then Bella.

She walked up to us and set the plates of food on the end table.

" She okay?" She asked

" I am hoping she will be." I said.

" I'll leave you two alone." She said

" Thanks for the breakfast mom." I said. She nodded and closed the door.

I rubbed Bella's back trying to calm her "Bella look at me." I asked her

She looked up

" I know that this is going to be upsetting but you need to calm down okay," I told her. She nodded. I kissed her nose.

" Esme got breakfast you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded

She sat up and leaned against the headboard. I handed her to plate of food.

It had three peices of bacon some scrammbled eggs, cinnnamon rice and a peice of toast cut into a triangle.

I handed her a napkin and she ate her food.

After we finished I put the plates back on the end table and she cuddled back into my arms. It was now eleven.

" Do you want to get dressed?" I asked nodded yes.

" Can I please hear your voice?" I said

" Yes." she replied

__________

Bella and I took turns using my shower. She wore a emerald green short sleeve shirt and it had a empire waist and it was v-neck, a pair of jeans and black converse.

We walked down the stairs together and went into the family room. Everyone was sitting down on the couch. Emmett and Jasper were playing Halo 3.

I sat down at the edge of the couch and sat Bella on my lap. She curled her body into me and laid her head on my chest.

Everyone turned and looked at me. Then her.

I felt my heart breaking knowing she was leaving in about four hours. This was going to be the hardest thing that I have ever had to do.

**Authors note- Yeah so umm next chapter will be short but review**


	17. Farewell My Love

**READ!**

**Authors note- Alright well this is going to be short as I said. I am going to be doing a few chapters of when bella is gone. Because it would be boring if I was just like yeah years up shake it bake it. Let me give you a tip if you like this story read. Ocean Avenue its similar in ways.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own my cat that is currently on my bed staring at me.**

EPOV

Bella already went and said a teary goodbye to Charlie. I told him that I would drive her to the airport. We drived back to my house and packed up some of her stuff that she left. It was 3:00 we had to leave about now because it took about fourtymintes to get there and I wanteed my time with her.

Bella had tears in her eyes and she said good by to Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

She gave Esme one last hug.

" See ya guys next year." She said. I grabbed her hand and we walked outside to my car. She put her arm around my waist.

" I am gonna miss them." She said. I looked at her and stopped walking. I wiped the tears from here eyes and kissed her cheek.

" I know but its going to be okay because I will see you next June." I told her.

" Thats a year. Because today is June tenth." She said " And plus your birthday is in ten days and I cant spend time with you." She stated.

(a/n: They graduated on the sixth of June)

" Bella we can make this work. Its only a year. I know its long but I love you and I would wait forever for you." I told her as I opened the door for her. I walked around the car and slid in the drivers seat.

" Are you excited for NYU?" She asked quietly.

" I am very excited." I told her. She smiled. I grabbed her hand and held it in her lap as she playeed with my fingers.

I drove there in comfortable silence. I pulled up to the airport and parked. I got out and grabbed her bags. She had three. Two of clothes. Then some random things. SHe had her Ipod cell phone in a small bag.

We dropped her bags off exept for one.

I sat in a chair. She sat in my lap. I put my arms around her.

I felt her tears seeping through my shirt. Tears of my own fell down my cheeks.

Life without her would be hard. I was so accustomed to being with her. I should of known that when she has a career like this that one day she could be doing nothing the next she could be on a plain across the country.

Bella was my life as it seemed and I loved her and she may be across the country but that wouldnt tear us apart. We were industructable together. We made sure to trade pillows it would last for a few monthes until the smell faded.

I felt more comfortable that she was going to be with the band in a room instead of some weird stranger. I could picture it now. My sweet angel living in a hotel with a man that is obsessed with her and has a shrine over the bed.

She said that she would have her own room. Sarah, Devins girlfriend was tagging along because she was a year older than Bella. She was taking a year off of college for a break after being a senior.

" FLIGHT 2408 TO EUROPE. I REPEAT FLIGHT 2408 TO EUROPE." The intercome said.

I stood up with Bella in my arms.

" I cant go. I cant do this I cant leave you I just cant do it." She said.

" Hey. Its okay." I held her in my arms. Tears streamed down my face.

I pulled back and looked at her. I held my arm out.

" Your right here." I said pointing to my inked arm I then pointed to my heart. " Your also right here. I will be waiting for you I promise you and this ring." I kissed her ring " Proved that I will not break my promise. I love you." I leaned down and captured her lips with mine for the last time. I pulled back and wiped her tears. She wiped mine.

" See your in a year. I love you." She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

" Last call for flight 2804 to Europe." The intercom repeated.

" Call me when you get there. I dont care what time." I told her. She nodded and kissed me one last time. I gave her a hug and let go.

" I love you." I said

" I love you too." She said. With that she walked away.

I watched after her as she took her last glance at me. I watched through the window as her plane left. Tears falling. I felt a part of me missing and that part was going to Europe.

I drove back home in silence. I pulled up to my house. I got out and slammed my door. I walked up the walk way and opened then closed the door. I saw Alice and Esme staring at me with tears in there eyes. Alice looked at me and saw my tears.

" Edward." She said

" Dont try its not worth it." I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. I walked all the way to the end of the hall. I opened then slammed my door. Bella's pillow was on my bed. I grabbed it and curled my body into it. I didnt care if I acted like a girl. I inhaled her scent in the pilllow. God I missed her.

**READ NEED HELP!!!**

**Authors note- Alright so you have homework. I need you to find the time difference from the United States from Europe. Review this like normal but PM ME WITH THE ANSWER YOU FIND. I need it in a pm not a review. Got it. Well go search the web for answers.**


	18. Time Away

**Authors note- Yeah so my brother got strep on monday and he gave it to me I woke up this morning and sounded like a croaking frog. So I think that maybe I will try and stop talking. My newphews christening is Sunday so pray for me that I get better by then. I did go out and buy nice black dress pants for nothing.**

**I want to thank MgaoqiaM and Cullenwanabe913 for PM-ing me and giving me the times.**

**I am going to go with six hours in between their different answers so yeah. I have beenn going EPOV lately to get on his feelings and now its going to be like that I will give you a little BPOV later on in the chapter**

**Disclaimer- I own my cat and my nice Laptop.**

EPOV

After Bella left the first few weeks were horrible. I stayed in my room hanging onto her pillow but now its August and I am headed of to NYU.

I didnt have to share a dorm. Mine was on the corner and it was bigger and I had it to myself. Every class of mine was set up and I was ready to go. So here I am in a plane to New York. I am excited to be going somewhere different from Washington and California. Its not that I dont love it there its my home town but its nice to get away. I am nineteen so I was ready.

I talked to Bella evertime I could. There was a six hour difference from the US and Europe. It was five hours but in New York they are one hour ahead of Washinton so that adds one hour to five which is six and thats how many hours are apart from me and Bella time wise.

She said that she loved Europe. When she had time she said her adn the band went and saw attractions. Of course I wish I was with her but hey what can I do. Today was August seventeenth.

" Passengers we will be arriving in five minutes get ready for landing. Shhheeww." He said

The 'shhheeww' made me laugh the other pilot did that when Bella and I went to Arizona. Maybe its there secret code for something... Hmm I wonder.

__________________

I had some of my stuff and made it out of the airport. I had a taxi take me to the train station that dropped me off of campus. My bed sheets, and my other lttle things I needed were already in my dorm. I just had my small bag with me that held my cell, Ipod and some other things.

_______________

The ride on the train was interesting there was this one girl who started dancing in the aisle. It was strange. I walked back to my dorm. The halls were brightly lit by lights. It wasnt depressing and dark like some dorms. I got my key out and opened the room.

My room was prety big. I had my bed in a corner and ther above there was a black shevles that was placed over the bed against the wall. That was a light then on the shelve. I had a picture of Bella and me as well as many others on the window cill . At the end of my bed I had a little shelve that held some items and then I had a cd rack. I had two slid out blind under my bed with my clothing. I had a desk next to my room that had anoher shelf above it. It held another picture of Bella and the fmaily and then my laptop under it with my black chair. My bed sheets were plaid-ish I had a abody pillow against the wall and then anoher pillow against the other side. Bella's pillow was in the middle of the bed.( ROOM IN PROFILE)

Everything was set up and I was ready to go I had everthing. Except for my Bella.

BPOV (a/n: September first. I did a little skip.)

Europe was Awesome. I had been having alot of fun. Although I missed Edward. The first few weeks were pure torture. Every one was like its okay. But they didnt understand Devin already had Sarah here and the rest werent even dating. Sarah helped me and tried to make me feel better. She dragged my out of the bedroom in the hotelso we could go sightseeing and loo at all the atractions.I had to admit it was pretty fun. Now I am going to be performing live for a new song that I wrote.

" And here we have Isabella Swan performind live with her new song." The guys said.

The band and I walked out on the stage and people went crazy.

" How ya'll doing?" I asked in the mic. They all screamed. I laughed

" Alright well this is a new song that I wrote. You found me.

_(Origally by - The Fray: Your Found me_

_"__I found god  
On the corner of first and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I Said where you been, he said ask anything  
Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad_

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one whos ever known  
Who I am, who Im not, who I want to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

Early morning, City breaks  
Ive been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you where were you?

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
why'd you have to wait  
to find me, to find me"

I smiled when I finished. Everyone cheered. They obviously wanted more. I turned to Devin.

"Papercut." I said

_( Song origanally by Linkin Park: Paper cut)_

_"Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)_

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but

Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

[x2]  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin [x3]

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin"

They cheered more.

" And there youhave it Isabella Swan. We'll be back with In They Anyer- Flo rida. Miey out." He said.

I walked off the stage.

" Great job on the first song didnt miss a thing." I told them

" Thanks grat lrics by the way." Devin commented. I heard my cell ring.

Devin smiled " Got your lover boy." He joked. I stuck my tongue out. I grabbed my phone and walked towards the makeup room.

" Hello." I said

" Hello sexy your looking good on that screen." Edward said with a laugh.

I smiled " Oh you like the tight black skinney jeans and the dark blue tubetop." I said.

" Oh yes I do." He commented

" Well then thank you I think you pretty gorgeous also. So whats up?" I asked

" Nothing much. Just homework. And homework and guess what. More homework." He said.

I laughed " Babe you wanted to go to medical school." I told him.

" It would be more fun with you here." He said. I could almost see him pouting.

I sighed " You know that I would love to." I told him.

" People are refering to me as Isabella Swans boyfriend. Its kinda fun. Girl are saying that if they try to steal me from you then you would get pissed and trash them on national television." He said with a laugh.

" I would your mine. Not that your a possesion or anything." I said.

" Well your in my possesion." He stated.

" Okay then if you own me then I own you alright." I said

" Yup that is perfectly fine with me." He responded.

" So still cuddling with my pillow?" I asked jokingly

" Yes I am. Its smells soo good. But the smell is fading." He said sadly.

" Well today is September first. I'll be back in nine monthes." I said.

He groaned " That long." He complained

" I miss you to Eddie." I joked

" I know." He said

" Wait I just called you Eddie doesnt that bother you?" I asked

" You can but noone else." He said

" Okay Edward, Eddie, Eddie-kins,-"

" Okay I stop at Eddie-kins. I'll call you an embarresing name." he said

" Like..."

" Bella Boo. Remember that." He said

I hated that name Edward used to call me that as a joke.

" Fine you win." I said

" Alright, Love." He said

" Well I am going to head on out, I love you." I told him.

" I love you to sweetheart. Sleep well tonight." He said

" I will. You also bye." I said

" Not without you bye." With that he hung up.

____________

I crawled into bed that night missing the feeling of his arms around me as normal.

**Authors note- I might write another chapter later so yeah enjoy. **


	19. Merry Christmas Not

**Authors note- Did you all pray or curse me. I woke up and my throat was completely shot. When I cough I sound like a freaking barking dog. I have my nephews cristening in two days and I better get Better or I am going into turtle mode (Inside joke with friend) and I woke update for a week. now I am complaining but Man I need to go to the Jesus house to see my nephew baptised.**

**Disclaimer- I own my sore throat.**

BPOV

Today was my birthday. I had no performances, photo shoots, Music video making, or interviews. Heaven.

Charlie called me this morning wishing me a happy nineteenth birthday. So did all the Cullens. Now to wait for Edward.

I laid in my bed just staring at the ceiling. My cell rang.

" If you want my body

and you think I'm sexy

come on sugar let me

no oh oh oh if you really

need me then reach out

and touch me."

I stared at the phone. He programmed that song. Uhhh he is so weird. I asnwered the phone

" Why did you program that song on my phone when you call?" I asked

" I love you to Bella and also good morning." He said while chuckling.

" Think your so cute huh."

" Happy Birthday, Love." He said

I sighed " Thank you. I wish you were though." I said.

" I know. Open the front door." He said

" Alright." I said confused. I got off my bed and went to the door. I saw a small box.

I picked it up and closed my door and locked it.

" Edward what is this?" I asked

" Something for my gorgeous girlfriend." He said.

I opened the box relealing a black velvet box. I took it out and openeed the velvet box. I gasped.

There was a necklace in there. It had diamonds everwhere. On the chain. In the middle there was a circular diamond. Then two rows on diamonds dropped from each side of the circular diamond. (PRICE AND NECKLACE IN PROFILE)

" Edward. How much was this." I asked

" Hey I restrained myself for buying one that was eighty thousand." He said

" Edward seriously this is too much I cant pos-"

" You will wear it and love it Happy Birthday." He said

" Thank you. I love it. And I love you." I said

" I love you too." He said.

_________

Christmas Eve

_________

The monthes flew by after my birthday. I still missed Edward but Iwas only a few monthes away from seeing him.

Today was Christmas Eve and I was getting ready to sing some christmas songs.

"Isabella Swan and her band members Blue Tide are going to be performing christmas songs." Wayde Meyer said.

I walked on the stage and everyone cheered for me. I smiled.

I already went over all the song we did in a certain order.

_"It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
It's our favourite way to spend the holiday  
Yeah_

There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters

Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together

Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me

It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

Spend the holidays...

It's the greatest time

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday"

Everyone cheered as we continued

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
You...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More that you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you..  
All I want for Christmas is you baby"

Mariah Carey's, All I want for Christmas was one of my favorite songs. We started again with Rocking around the Christmas tree

_" Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop_

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

SING ALONG NOW

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In the new old fashioned way_

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In the new old fashioned way"

Everyone sang the last part with me as I said.

I grabbed the mic.

" Merry Christmas." I said.

They all cheered. More it is

_______

We sang just about every single christmas song. Besides silent night. Why? Because I despise it deeply.

We all went back to the hotel and just relaxe in our rooms.

I picked up my cell and called Edward.

" Hello" He said

" Merry Almost Christmas babe." I said

He laughed " You too sweetheart." He said

"So what you doin'?" I asked

" Just with the family the usual. Although I wish you were here." He said

" EDDIE YOU ARE WHIPPED." I heard Emmett yell in the backround.

" Yes I am." He said sounding rather happy.

I laughed " So..." I said

" I wish I could see you on new years." I said

" Yeah. Anyways you will be the first person I kiss in the new year." He said

" Well. I would hope so." I said

He sighed "Alright well I am going to head to bed. It's getting late. I love you." He said

" Yeah. Love you too, Night." I responded

" Night." And with that he hung up.

Merry Christmas to me. Yay!. not.

**Authors note- Yeah Bella is depressed because they cant be together. I may skip to Feburary or March next chapter then next May then Her home coming. So about three chapters of her gone left. Review.**


	20. He's a Funny one Oo Read all notes on ch

**Authors note- OMC Alright so last night I was on my writing the chapter before this. So I went on as normal to get lyrics. So after I post the chapter yada yada. I get this virus things coming up. That WEBSITE gave me 41 VIRUSES. I had my mom check it over and man she could do anything so she tried deleting things. She couldnt. So then she tried to restore everything. You guys I was so close to this laptop crashing. It restored and the viruses cleared. Thank my lucky stars guys. READ END NOTES**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

_________

Feburary 19

_________

Monthes flew by after Christmas. My schedule has been packed lately. I havent talked to Edward in two weeks. I woke up at seven and was gone til' like eleven and with the six hour time difference. It was five in the morning by him when I was free at night. Today I had a live interview and thats it.

I walked into Catherine Locke's Interview stage. She was a famous interviewer. I was excited. I have always wanted to meet her.

" So here we have Isabella Swan I will get to interview her." She said into the camera.

I walked on stage and I saw so many teenagers in the audience. I waved and sat in the chair next to Catherine.

" Isabella. I would of never thought I would have you. Great to have you." She said

" It's great to be here Catherine." I said

She smiled " So I have heard around the grape vine that you have a boyfriend waiting for you in Washington?" She asked

" I sure do. He is actually in NY at college." I said

" Well. I am going to ask the question everyone wants to know. Whats withe the ring on you left hand. An engagement ring?" She asked

" Well Catherine actually it is a promise ring from him." I said

She smiled and looked at me with a surprised expresssion " What promise does it hold?" she asked.

" Well it's actually personal between him and I. I would rather not." I said politely.

" Thats fine. What about that tattoo?" She asked

I smiled " I got it the day before I left. He actually has the same saying although its in my handwriting." I said.

" Very beautiful. You dont find love like this. We'll be back." She said. Everyone clapped and the camera's cut.

Catherine stood up and hugged me when I stood.

" I have wanted to meet you since your first started." She said.

I laughed " It's pleasure to meet you." I said.

The camera's went back to us.

" Can I have your autograph?" She asked.

" Actually. I have small autograph books with my actual autograph that took five hours to sigh. But I have one for the whole audiance." I said loud enough for them to hear me. Everyone screamed. I heard my cell ring. The caller I.D said Edward.

" So is that the boy?" She asked.

I nodded " Yes"

" Well go ahead answer it." She encouraged.

" Hello." I said.

" Hey babe what are you doing?" He asked

" I am on the Catherine Locke show for an Interview." I said

"Shit.I am so sorry Bella." He said.

I smiled "It's alright. She encouraged me to answer."I said

" Oh well tell her I said hi." He said.

I let out a laugh and covered the phone with my hand.

" He says hello Catherine." I said.

" Ohh can I talk to him?" She asked.

" Sure." I handed her the phone.

She smiled " Hello Edward this is Catherine Locke." She said.

She then burst out laughing and handed me the phone back." You have got a funny one there Isabella." She commented.

" Well I will call you in a hour okay Babe." I said.

"Alright bye I love you." He said

" I love you too. Bye." With that I hung up. I heard alot of 'awwww's'

" Alright well we will be back with another special guest. Stephenie Meyer and her popular new book The Host." She said adn teh camera's turned.

She stood up. " It was a pleasure having you."

"Pleasure to be here." I said. I saw the crew handing out my autographs.

" Umm sorry Ms. Swan we are one short." One of the guys said.

I saw a teenager frowing. I felt bad so I grabbed and extra one. I walked up to the girl.

" Do you have a pen?" I asked. She nodded and handed me one. I sighed it.

" Thank you so much." She said. I leaned down adn gave her a hug.

" My pleasure." I said.

I walked down through the set and to the back where Derek met me.

" Hey Bells. Interview good." He asked.

I nodded " Lets get outta here." I said. He nodded and we got in my limo.

_________________

When I got back to the hotel. I threw my heels off and changed my clothes. I put on sweats and a red tanktop. I got my cell out and dialed Edward's number. I laid on my bed as it rang.

" Hey baby." He said

" Hey. How are you I didnt really talk to you for two weeks. I have been packed lately. I have been packed lately. I wake up at seven and not back til eleven at night." I told him.

" Over working you." He said

" Yeah. Its insane. Seriously next time I get offered I am declining. Unless you know you come with." I said.

He chuckled " I have said it before and I'll say it now Iwish I was with you." He whined

" Hey only four monthes honey." I said

" Yeah. Well I got some homework I'm sorry for cutting you short. I love you."

"Love ya too talk later."

I missed him. The phonecalls werent enough but would have to do for now.

**READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Authors note- I am going to answer this question before it is asked. Edward is not cheating. He is in medical school so the work is difficult. Alright well I have a question for you guys. I want you guys to go to a lyrics website for me. When you review after reading this tell me you are willing to help okay. I will send you a PM with the song and artist and you will find it. I will just pick anyone who says yes but I ask of you PLEASE just help me if my laptop crashes because of a a virus my lyrics site causes then I cant update anymore and songs are important to this story. Please just think of the children. Ha ha just had to say it.**


	21. Coming Home

**Authors note- Uhh yeah. I have to re-write this because I just went to restore my computer and poof my good stuff went bye bye. I'm stupid so I repeat. THE PERSON HO HELPS ME WITH LYRICS IS. Drum roll please *Drums cue*.**

**Emilylostboystwilight.**

**WOOOO.**

**Alright girl if you reading this I will send you a PM or a Review Reply with the songs. (most likey a PM). So you will send me a PM With the full lyrics in there gots it.**

**Disclaimer- I own your mom. Oh yeah I got you. BURN!.  
**

**____________**

April 22

____________

EPOV

Five and a half more weeks of enduring this pure agony.

I missed Bella so much. No that was a understatment. I missed everything about her. Her blush, kissing her, holding hands. Anything that had to do with her. I was glad that she was coming home soon. Although I would have to go back to school which sucked.

School. Well that was a whole other story. School was difficult. I studied constantly, I would take a break on Saturaday and then when Sunday came around I would be right back studying like before. Some kids actually just dropped out completely. Just giving up because it was difficult and the pressure. Three people have already done that. It was hard but I got straight A's.

I kept going for various reasons. I wanted to make Carlisle proud. I always told him since I was young that I wanted to be a Pianist. I knew that it would make me very much money to support myself of even a family for that matter if I ever wanted to start one.

A family would have to be after I got married. To Bella of course. I knew that she was the one for me and the promise ring held two promises on of which I would replace it with a engagement ring and she had accepted. I loved her so much and I knew she felt the same. Hell if I didnt love her I wouldnt have her permenantly inked onto my body. Only so many days until I can finally hold her in my arms again.

BPOV

Only Five and a half more months until I can have my Edward back.

Everything was hectic lately. The beginning of April I told Devin I needed a break. I was doing Interviews everywhere I have done atleast thirty. I was doing four music videos a week. My manager called the guy I was working with Cam Gigandet. And he also agreed that I needed a break.

Edward. Lately he has been very busy with school. He said studying was his mayjor priority for school. He said some kids just quit it altogether because of the pressure. Although he had straight A's. Thats my Edward.

Since I couldnt really talk to Edward I started writing new songs.

I had about three unfinished songs. They came pretty easy to me the hardest one was Thunder. It had to be written about Edward so of course it was going to be challenging. I mean its Edward we are talking about.

________

June 12

________

I was running around my room everywhere getting my things together.

I was seeing Edward today! I wanted to scream.

" Bells run any faster and you may trip." I heard Sarah say.

" Well have you been away from a boyfriend for a year. A very hott boyfriend that you love. I dont think so." I said. I folded all my clothes and shoved them in my bag

" Calm down girly. Well see ya I gotta get my things together for my flight to Pheonix." She said and with that she walked out.

I darted into the bathroom and grabbed my shampoo and other Items. When I got them in the little bag I put the back in the suitcase. I put my clothes in there and got my shoes out from under the bed.

I had atleast ten different pairs. I got them in the other bag with my showering stuff and them my clothes in one.

I had my cell Ipod and some other things in my purse. I put his pillow in my clothes suitcase and zipped them closed.

I looked at the bags and smiled.

I was happy. This was an adventure the stress and the great times. But I was ready to go home. Not to just Edward but to the rest of the Cullens and my father.

My father supported me and let me follow my dream and I couldnt thank him enough.

We drove to the airport and I went my seperate ways with the band. I got into the plane and was on my way to my home. Forks, Washington.

______________

The flight was nine hours long. It was seven in the US.

Time. That would take a while to get used to.

I got off the plane. People didnt really crowd my there were not many people here about maybe thirty, fourty people scattered around.

I went to go get my luggage. I had three bags. They didnt roll they were just plan black bags that went over the shoulder. I walked towards the enterance. Looking for Edward.

I looked around.

I saw a flash of bronze hair. His back was facing me.

" Edward." I called him. He turned around and saw me and had a huge smiled on his face.

**Authors note- Short but yeah another chapter right after this because of the glitch with loging in and updating. Did it happen to you guys??**


	22. Home

**Authors note- Sorry about late updating. Whe I tried to log in my Fanfiction count it wouldnt let me because it said sorry cant load page due to a tecnical glitch. Happen to anyone else?**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing expect for my !**

_Previously on Blue Tide_

_I saw a flash of bronze hair. His back was facing me._

_" Edward." I called him. He turned around and saw me and had a huge smiled on his face._

BPOV

I dropped all my bags and ran to him.

Yes its in movies but hey you would do it too.

He started coming toward me as I sprinted towards him.

When I reached him I jumped on him and put my legs around his waist and put my arms tightly around his neck. He put his arms around me.

" I am not letting you go ever again." He said sternly.

" Please." I all but practiclly begged. I leaned back and looked at him. I ran my hand down his jaw. He leaned down and kissed me.

It almost felt like kissing him for the first time, but somewhat better. I didnt really care if people were staring.

I felt him run him hands up and down my back through my green racerback shirt and white hoodie. I pulled away from him and looked in his eyes.

" I have wanted to do that for a year." I said.

He smiled and pecked me on the lips " I know what you mean."

I jumped off of him. He put his arm around my waist. We walked back and grabbed my bags that I dropped. I slung one on my shoulder and Edward took the rest.

______________

"So how was it." Edward asked me as he drove towards Forks.

" To sum it up it was great. A very fun adventure and oppurtunity. I'm glad I did it although I missed you of course." I said

" Well I am glad you had fun no matter how many times I wanted to get on a plane and steal you away." He said with a chuckle.

He grabbed my left hand and held it in my lap.

We talked more he told me about school. It was only so much time until we pulled up to the familiar two story white house. Charlie.

I missed my father immensly. It was similar to when I was gone for two years to get my singing career to take off.

Edward grabbed two of my bags and I grabbed the last one. I got my keys out and opened the door.

" Dad." I called.

I saw him come out of the family room. I put my arms around him.

" I missed you." I said

" Missed you to Bells. How was everything?" He asked

"Great. I missed everyone but it was fun." I answered.

He smiled " Glad you had fun. How are you Edward?"

" Great sir how about yourself?" Edward asked

" Fine, and dont call me sir I hate that just because you are dating my daughter doesnt mean you dont call me Charlie anymore." He grumbled

I laughed. " Dad would it be alright if I go see the Cullens?" I asked

" Your ninteen Bells, you dont need to ask permission." He said. I nodded and Edward and I went upstairs.

I through my bag on the floor and laid on my bed. Edwrad ladi next to me and I put my head on his chest. He rubbed circles on my lower back. I leaned up and kissed his jaw.

" I missed you so much." I said. I ran my hands through his silky bronze hair.

" What are you doing?" He asked

I smiled " I missed your hair." I said.

He laughed. " Well. I missed all of you." He said.

"Oh really."

I crawled ontop of his body. He wrapped both his arms around my waist keeping me close to his body. I leaned down and kissed him. My long hair fell around us. He ran his hand through my hair. Our lips moved insync together. He rolled over so he was on me. I giggled against his lips.

"Whats so funny." He whispered against my lips.

"Mmm you." I responded.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I had my hands on the hem of his shirt when my phone made a little noise signaling a text. I groaned and pulled away. Edward also groaned.

I grabbed my cell

_I know you want to suck_

_face with my brother but_

_I need to see you. I've_

_missed you_

_- Alice_

I texted her back

_Actually I would love_

_to continue what I_

_was doing before_

_-Bella_

Not long after she texted back.

_I'll come get you_

_- Alice_

I laughed

_So scared of the Pixie._

_- Bella_

After that she didnt text me back. I pulled Edward back ontop of me.

" Who was that?" He asked

" Alice threating to steal me." I said

He laughed and leaned down and captured my lips in another kiss.

__________

Alice still hasnt come so Edward and I continued what we were doing. Edward ran his hand through my hair as I continued to kiss him.

" Ahhh my eyes the burn. CHARLIE WHERE IS THE BLEACH." I heard a booming voice yell. Edward pulled away from me and got off of me.

I saw Em, Rose, Alice and Jasper.

" Uhh hey guys.." I said

"Hey Bella." Alice said in a chipper voice. I felt four arms wrap around me. Rose and Alice.

" I missed you guys too." I said while laughing.

" Lets go shopping and have a girls night." Alice said.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me away from them. " Mine" He said. I laughed at him.

" She's our too Edward. You cant just take her." Alice argued.

" Ahh you wanna bet little Pixie." He challenged.

She glared at him "Dont...Call...Me...That." She said angrily.

" Now you know how I fell when you call me Eddie. You got whats coming for ya Pix." He said

" Alice. How about we postpone this til' tomorrow night. Please." I asked

" He always wins and you stick up for him." She said

I sighed " But he's so cute and hey you never spent a year from Jasper now have you." I said

" Uhh fine you win." She caved.

" Thanks."

With that she left as well as the others.

He smiled a evil smile " Hah your mine now." He said.

" Edward I am not a possesion I am a person." I said

" Well I'm yours so its only fair." He stated.

"Alrighty then." I said with a laugh

______________________________

The rest if the day Edward and I spent time together catching up on everything I had missed during the time that I was not around.

He took me out to dinner adn then we went to Esme and Carlisle's. They were very happy to see me.

After spending time with them Alice suggested for all of them to come and sleep over.

" Sure that would be awesome." I said

_____________

Everyone got there clothes packed up and grabbeed blankets and pillows. We decided to go to Walmart and get snacks. We got three bags of chips three twelve packs of soda pop (Two coke one Pepsi) Alot of chocolate bars, five bags of chocolate covered pretzels also salsa and chips. Edward and I split the price although it made him pissy.

______________

We got to the house and piled into my bedroom. We went into the second bedroom.

" Lets play Never have I ever. When we do something we take a sip of pop." Emmett said

We all agreed

" I go first then we go to my right. Alright Never have I ever played this game." He said.

We looked at him. That was a stupid question. I took a sip of pop.

Rose was next "Never have I ever madeout with a teacher."

Emmett and Rose took a sip. We looked at them and they shrugged.

" Never have I ever streaked." Jasper said.

I was the only one who took a drink.

" Bella?" Edward asked appauled.

" It was a dare and it was dark outside." I said.

Alice was next she looked straight at me " Never have I ever hooked up with my boyfriend."

I grabbed my drink and so did Edward and I took a big gulp. Emmett and Jasper looked at me wide eyed.

" What you guys already knew." I said.

" Man I was joking that one time I didnt think. Guess I guesed right." Emmett said. Jasper just started at me.

" Jasper?" I asked

" You. Sweet little innocent Isabella Swan. Wow." He said

_______________

We played video games and ate alot them just chilled and talked. It was two in the morning.

" Well I am tired lets hit the hay." Alice said.

Emmett and Rose took my couch and Alice and Jasper slept on the cot next to the couch. I turned the light out in that room and closed the door. Edward and I went and got into my bed.I put on black shorts and a v-neck dark blue spaghetti strap tanktop. When I got out of my bathroom I saw Edward. He had on a pair of black flannel pajama pants and no shirt. He crawled into my bed and I went next to him. I curled my body next to his and he wrapped him arms around me.

____________

I woke up to someone saying my name. I opened my eyes and saw Alice.

" Good morning sun shine the earth says hello." She said. She quoted Willy Wonka.

I looked down and saw Edward. His head was laying on my stomach and his arm was bent upward and touched my ribcage. I had my right arm on his shoulder and my left hand was holding his hand that waas rsting on my ribcage.

" Bella how do you sleep like that with Edward's head on you. If it was Jasper I would of smacked him and told him to get off me." She said

" You get used to it. He always ends up like that. How? I have no Idea." I said. She laughed lightly.

"Doesnt he have a heavy head?" She asked

" No. Not really." I looked down at him. He body was turned into a half circle.

" So should I sit on him." She asked

I laughed " No I'll get him." I told her

I smacked his ass hard. I heard him groan. Alice laughed

"How do I always end up like this?" He asked

" I dont know." I answered.

He placed a kiss on my stomach.

" Alright as much as I love that you guys love eachother, I dont need to see you get lovey dovey." She said

" Well it's my room. I do what I want." I stated. She pouted. I ran my hands through Edward's hair. I massaged his scalp.

" That feels nice." He said.

I smiled and continued.

I looked up and saw Rose come in.

" Uhh what are you doing?" She asked.

" What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked her.

" Massaging his scalp." She said

" Yup." She laughed at me. I glared at her. I slipped my hands out of his hair. He lifted his head up and laid it on my pillow. Our foreheads were touching. He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away fast.

" I need to brush my teeth." I told him.

" I really dont care." He leaned in again and kissed me. We were laying on our sides I put my left arm around him and he put his right around around me pulling me closer to him. I smiled into the kiss.

" Is that all you guys do. Everytime I see you thats what your doing." I heard Jasper say.

I pulled away. "Suck it up Jazz." I told him. I pried Edward's arm off of me and got out of bed.

" Woah Bells what you wearing?" I heard Emmett's booming voice say " Or not wearing." He stated with a laugh

" Shut up shorts and a shirt who cares." I said.

I walked into my closet and grabbed some clothes. I put on a black jacket like shirt. It was black and had a v-neck it was more like a jacket it also had a collar. I took a fast shower and then combed my hair and put it in a pony tail then brushed my teeth. I put on a white tanktop and the jacket over. I buttoned it up and put on a pair of jeans with my black converse. I walked out of my bathroom and saw nobody there. I went to my bed and started to make it. I saw Edward appear on the other side to help me. We made the bed and put the pillows on there nicely. We then went into the second room and folded the blankets and put the pillows back where they were. Then cleaned up the soda cans and put the extras in my fridge then cleaned up the snacks

" Thanks." I said.

" Dont mention it." He responded. He gave me a small hug and kissed the top of my head.

We walked downstairs. I saw Alice and Rose making dinner and the guys sitting Charlie. Emmett smiled at me.

" Making out with Eddie again Bella. For shame." Emmett joked.

I glared at him. Did he not realize he said that infront of my father.

"Actually Emmett if you were wondering what we were actually doing you could of just asked. We made my bed and then cleaned up the second room and the snacks." I said.

" Yeah...Riiighhtt." He said.

" Em just shut up." Edward said.

He laughed " Of course cover for her in front of the parent then tha makes you look good." He said.

I started walking towards him but Edward held me back. "No its not worth it" He whispered in my ear.

" What ya whispering planning on goine to Vegas to get hitched." Emmett said.

Charlie's eyes widdened. Rose smacked Emmetts head.

" See now look what you did to poor Charlie. Stop it." Rose said sternly

I went and took a seat next to my dad. He cringed.

" Dad dont listen to him he was lying." I told him.

He nodded.

" You ladies want any help?" Edward asked

" Sure just get food on the plates." Alice said.

" Sure thing." He said

I smiled.

" Picked a good one Bella." I heard Charlie say from beside me. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty lucky." I said

"Very. Glad you picked him and not some other guy. I mean Edward has been your friend since you were like twelve." Charlie responded

" Yeah. Never thought I would end up with him." I said.

__________

We all ate our breakfast in silence until Alice started talking.

" So Edward gonna be the big 20 excited?" She asked

" Sure why not." He said

I laughed " What do you want?" I asked.

" Nothing your presence is just fine." He said simply.

" Thanks that helps so much." I said sarcasticly. Everyone laughed

________

We finished eating and did the dishes. Everyone went home but of course Edward stayed. We sat on my bed.

" Really Edward what do you want for your birthday?" I asked seriously.

" Bella I dont need anything. I have everything I have ever wanted. Plus I dont need moey spent on me." He said

" What about the 2009 new Volvo. I know you would love that now would you Edward." I said. I saw a glint in his eye.

" No" he said sternly.

" Seriously Edward I have so muh money and nothing to do with it.I could buy you ten cars." I said

He didnt budge.

" What about a Aston Martin Vanquish?" I said. I knew that he always wanted one. I looked at him and saw the same glint in his eye. I could tell he was fighting a big smile

Now I have the perfect gift

**Authors note- Two chapters dont ya love me.**


	23. Break

**Authors note- Hello this chapter is a little skip so yeah.**

**________________**

**1 and a half years later**

**________________**

BPOV

The months went by fast after I came back from Europe. Edward turned twenty on a few monthes ago. When he turned twenty I got him the Vanquish he of course whined about it but eventually got over it. We have been dating for about two years and two months.

He has been in medical school for two years. Alice and the rest also went to college while I sat alone just waiting until one of them went on break. Charlie had been very oppupied with fishing and work.

It was October and Edward and the rest had a four day Halloween break. Carlisle was picking him up from the airport.

With my extra time I have been writing more songs. I have so much extra time that I spend it sleeping.

Lazy? Yes but what am I supposed to do. I was alone in a small house with nothing to do. I laid in my bed with all the blankets over me. I heard my door open. I threw the blankets off me. I looked up at my godess. He smiled at me. I jumped in his arms.

" Edward I am going crazy in this house." I whined

" I know sweetheart." He said. I leaned up and kissed him. I breathed him in. He smelt like Esme. I pulled away laughing.

"What?" He asked.

" You smell like Esme." I commented.

He sighed " She didnt let me go for about ten minutes. She said she missed her baby." He said

" I missed my baby." I said. He chuckled

He leaned down and kissed me. He moved me backwards and I fell on the bed. I giggled against his lips. I wrapped my arms tight around him and his hands went to my lips moved insync.

I heard my door open and someone clear their throat. Edward pulled away. I saw Charlie. I Immediatly stood up and straightened out my clothes.

"Yes dad?" I asked

" Sorry I just wanted to let you know that I am going out I wont be back til' tomorrow alright." He said

" Gottcha." I said. He closed my door.

" I really need my own house." I said.

" Then you would be all alone." Edward said

" Im alone now. Well not now tecniclly but when you are gone so is Charlie I never see him anymore so whats the difference." I said.

Yes it may sound like I am whining but I realy missed everyone. As I said I do wish that sometimes I wasnt famous. I could go to college and be with the others. Obviously fate has something had something better planned.

" Sorry I'm whining its just sometimes its really hard for me." I sat on my bed and leaned against my headboard.

I wasnt eighteen anymore I couldnt have fun and just play games my way. This was the real world its not fun and games anymore. I just started taking a breakfrom singing. I made a small speech telling people that I was going to take a break from everything. Yes they get pissed but, look at Britney Spears. She needed a break also. I took a deep breath.

" Well what can I do." He asked. I could hear some anger in his voice.

" Edward I dont expect you to do anything." I said

" Well I obviously have too. Your miserable I just... I cant take it. I dont know what to do I cant just quit medical school to spend time with you." He said

" Edward I dont want you to do that." I said.

" Bella always upset and it tears me apart because I cant do anything." He yelled.

"Please dont yell at me." I said

He ran a hand through his hair " I'm twenty one not eiht I can do anything I want." He said sternly.

" Whats your problem?" I asked

" You...Not exactly you but it has to do with you. I cant handle this anymore." He yelled

" Well I'm sorry.I cant just go off to college and be with you guys. I cant drop my singing career just like you cant drop your medical career. I wish I was normal sometimes but hey you cant have EVERYTHING handed to you on a silver platter. So I am sorry if you cant handle me." I yelled back.

" I cant handle this anymore. I cant handle you or anything." He said

" So what throw away everything we have like its nothing." I asked. Tears threatened to spill.

" I think we need a break." He said

I looked up at him. I stood up. " If thats what you want." I said.

It was something I didnt want. Tears streamed down my face.

" Well you obviously dont want to fight for me." He said angrily.

" You think I want this" I yelled " As I said I cant have everything handed to me on a silver platter. Obviously you cant handle us." I finished.

" I cant. I'll tell you the truth I cant handle us. I cant handle the pressure. I cant be here whenever you want me Bella." He said sternly.

" I know that. Then whats the problem?" I asked him.

" Bella. I think we need a break. A break from eachother until everthing is figured out." He said.

(a/n: This is where my tears started coming)

I looked down at my arm

_Edward and Bella Forever _It read.

Maybe it wasnt forever. Maybe we thought that we could make it last forever.

I though thathe was my soul mate but maybe we arent meant to be. And now I have a rememberance staring at me in the face on my arm.

I nodded and tears fell down my cheeks. I heard my door slam. I looked at the door. I laid in my bed and sobbed. My phone buzzed. I grabbed it.

_Bella,_

_Sweetheart whats going on?_

_-Alice_

I cried and ignored her texts. I heard my front door open and slam then footsteps coming up the stairs. I ignored it. I heard my door open.

" Bella. Honey." I heard Alice say. I just laid in my bed and sobbed.

___________

I dont know how I stayed like that. Alice rubbed my back.

" Bella what happened?" She asked once I finally settled down a little.

I told her everything that happened word for word. Slightly stuttering.

" Bella, Im really sorry. Bt hey maybe this break will make you stronger." She said

" Alice, I am nothing without him." I said my voice hoarse.

She sighed. " Well, I have to head back home alright. I'll see you later okay honey." She said

I nodded


	24. I miss you OoO Read lyrics

**Authors note- This story has taken a big turn a 360 degree turn**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing.**

BPOV

I havent talked to any of them for two months. Today was my last performance until I took a break from singing. I bought a apartment in New York. Why so close to him you ask? Well I always wanted to live in New York.

Today would be the end for awhile.

I stood out onstage. People cheered.

" Well, As you all know I am ataking a break from the fame life. This is a new song I wrote

(a/n: Had to get these lyrics from youtube because I needed them fast)

_" Hello there the Angel from my nightmare_

_the shadow in the backround of the morgue_

_the unsespecting victim like darkness of the _

_valley we can live like Jack and Sally if we_

_want where you can always find me. On_

_halloween or christmas and in the night_

_we'll wish this never ends._

_I miss you. I miss you._

_Where are you and Im so sorry I_

_cannot dream I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always. This sick _

_strange darkness comes creeping on_

_so haunting everytime and as I stared_

_I counted the webs from all the spiders_

_catching things and eating their insides_

_like indescsion to call you and hear your _

_voice of treason can you home home and _

_stop this pain tonight. stop this pain tonight_

_Dont waste you time on me your already_

_a voice inside my head. _

_I miss you. I miss you_

_Dont waste you time on me your already _

_a voice inside my head. _

_Dont waste your_

_time on me your all ready a voice inside my head_

_I miss you I miss you_

_DOnt waste your time on me you already_

_a voice inside my head_

_I miss you I miss you_

_I miss you I miss you_

_I miss you I miss you"_

I took a deep breath.

" I want to thank you all for being supportive and getting me this far. I will be back" I said. I walked off the stage.

Devin followed behind me and gave me a hug.

" I''ll miss you but I understand that you need a break." He said.

The band gave me all one last hug as they left back to Arizona. Devin and Sarah got married last year and were expecting and that wa another reason for a break. The press hasnt ben hacking me they are more towards Devin. They dont know where I live so thats a plus.

___________

I got home and made dinner for myself then sat on my couch and watched television.

I felt a pang in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

I remembered something then.I then counted backwards in my head.

I couldnt be could I?

Pregnant...

_____________

**3 yrs 8 monthes later**

**_____________**

" Charlotte Esme. Come here"

**Authors note- AHHHHH WHAT DID I DO????? Bad me. He he. Review.**


	25. Charlotte Esme

**Authors note- Now you will know what happened**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the cat.**

BPOV

_"Charlotte Esme. Come here"_

She ran up to me and hugged my legs "Mornin' mommy." She said. I ruflled her hair and picked her up. I set her on the chair and she ate her breakfast.

Mom. The night of my last performance I threw up and figured out my period was late. went to the doctor and sure enough I was four months pregnant.

I called my dad first to let him know everything that had happened with Edward and I. He wasnt angry with me he actually wanted to fly out and but I declined.

I also called the band to let them know and Leah was on the first flight out. Sarah was pregant so she couldnt come.

Leah helped me through my pregnancy. Nobody found out about me being pregnant. It was hard to tell I was because I barely showed at all.

My career didnt completely go away I still sing with Charlotte by my side. I thought that after she was born the press would be all over me I would be in a magazeine and the Cullens would find out. They didnt.

I didnt have any contact with the Cullens none of them called me. I knew I should of called Edward cosidering that he is the father of my baby. But I didnt. I didnt call Alice or Rose and neither of them called me.

Before Charlotte was born Charlie passed away. He got shot on duty and it was very hard for me to grasp that. I didnt have any parents. I named my baby Charlotte and called her Charlie for short. She looked just like Edward. Striking green eyes and bronze hair. It was curly and went a little below her shoulder. She was three and a half

I hurt knowing that I coudlnt have Edward with me. Only god knows how much it hurt, but I couldnt let him throw away everything that he has worked for. Charlie knew about Edward, I wasnt going to keep from telling her about her father. She noticed my tattoo and asked whatit was and well the rest is history. I told that even know he doesnt know you he still loves you.

" Mommy what are we doing today?" Charlie asked

" Well how about we stop real fast so I can get coffee and then we can go to the park" I suggested

" Yay." She smiled.

" Alright now. Go brush your teeth and we'll leave okay" I said. She nodded

I cleaned her bowl and grabbed my purse. Charlie bounded in the room and sat on the ground. I tied her shoes for her and grabbed her hand.

_____________

We walked to the coffee shop. It was only a block and the park was around the corner from the coffee shop.

" Carmel machiato?" I asked

I paid for my drink and sat down. Charlie sat in my lap and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Bella?" I heard a all to familiar voice

Rosalie.

I looked up at her. She looked just the same as she did the last time I had seen her.

" Hey." I said. She took a seat across form me.

" How have you been. I havent seen you in years?" She asked

"I've been pretty well." I said.

She looked at Charlie.

" Who's this little one?" She asked

I knew I couldnt lie to her. Rose was my best friend. I took a deep breath.

" This is Charlie, my daughter." I said. Rose looked at me wide eyed.

" Charlie there is someone I want you to meet ." I whispered in her ear. She looked up.

"Charlie this is Rose she is mommy's old friend." I said.

I glanced at Rosalie. Her jaw was hanging down. " Bella is Edward.. Her...her"

"Father, Yes. Three monthes after he left me I found out I was four months pregnant." I told her.

" Bella, Sweetie I am so sorry I couldnt be here for you. Alice and I. We tried to come over after we saw Edward that day. He yelled at us telling us to leave you alone. Then when he went back Alice and I tried to go to Charlie's again after sheleft that one time but you were gone." She said.

" I left after he left. I couldnt stay in Forks so I moved here." I said quietly " Are you all here Rose?" I asked her.

" Well Edward wanted to completely move out here. He graduated early and bought a house. Then Alice and I came here for our jobs. Alice and Jasper got married as well as Emmett and I so yeah were all here." She said. I took a deep breath

There all here every single last one of them. Edward. My mind yelled at me.

" I-I cant see Edward. I cant face him after what I have done. I didnt tell him about her." I confessed.

Rose stood up and wrapped her arms around me.

" Now that I found you. I am here for you I will not leave your side neither will Alice. She has been dying to know where you are." She said.

" Mommy can I get down?" Charlie asked

" Yeah sweetie but stay close." I told her. She ran over to the small couch across from me and sat down.

" Well she is absolutely adorable. You and Edward do great together." She said. I laughed

" She is my life. So you said Alice is also here how has she been?" I asked

" Great actually. She was supposed to meet me here actually." She said

And right on cue the little bells rang on the coffee shop door.

" Hey Rose how ya-" She paused and looked at me " BELLA." She yelled. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

" Oh my god I missed you so much I couldnt find you and ahhh." She smiled at me.

" Well pix you didnt change." I joked.

" You look alot like the person from the picture of my Auntie Alice." Charlie said.

Alice looked at me strangly. I picked Charlie up.

"Alice this is my daughter Charlie." I told her.

" Hi sweetie." Alice said. Charlie giggled

"Bella is she really your daughter?" Alice asked

" Yes. After umm Edward left I found out I was pregnant. Edward is her father." I said.

" She's adorable. You two make good together. Can I hold her?" She asked. I nodded. I put Charlie down and she ran to Alice. Alice picked her up.

" Such a tiny thing. How are you angel?" she asked

" You look kinda like Tinker Belle." Charlie said. We laughed.

"Charlie ths is your auntie Alice." I told smiled ang hugged Alice tighter.

" Whats her full name?" Rose asked.

" Charlotte Esme Cullen. I used your last name." I told her.

Alice smiled " Esme would be happy you used her name." She said.

" Wel I wanted to do something special." I said.

_______________

We stayed and talked all night. Charlie was very happy that she quote 'found her auntie Alice' It made me smile.

Alice's phone rang. " Its Edward." She. She picked it up.

" Hey Edward whats shakin?" She asked

"Nothings wrong."

"No"

" I am at the coffee shop why?" She asked

" NO. Dont come." She said.

I stood up. I could afford for him to see me.

"Edward" She warned. She closed her phone.

" He's coming and Bella you better leave." Alice said.

" Say goodbye sweetheart." I told Charlie. She said bye.

I exchanged numbers with them real fast and we left. I walked down the sidewalk. Twilight was approaching. I heard foot steps in front of me. I looked up and saw Edward. I held Charlie's hand tighter. He then walked right past me.

He didnt even notice me!

I looked back at him. He looked the same as he did when I last saw him. I kept walking.

_________________

I got home and Charlie and I ate dinner. I gave her a bath and put her in bed. I put on some short and a tanktop. It was seven thirty. I walked down the hall towards my work out room.

I only gained twenty five pound with her she was a small baby six pounds one ounce. I lost fifteen when I gave birth and now I was working on getting ride of the ten and get back into shape. I ran on the tredmil for awhile then got off. I was going to the gazzel when I heard a bang on my door. I grabbed a wet towel and rubbed the sweat off of me.

"Police open the door."

Police... What. I started freaking out. I opened the door and didnt see the police.

It was...

**Authors note- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. CLIFFY MASTER IS ME**


	26. Important Authors Note

**Authors note-**

**Uhh yeah.**

**I got a review telling me this**

_i liked this story hella before. _

_now it sucks._

_no offense. _

_thats really harsh but it feels like you threw it down the drain._

_like WTH _

**This hit me like a ton of bricks. **

**I thought that this story was going somewhere new and good.**

**I wanted to keep it fresh and not make it like any other love story.**

**Does anyone feel the same as this person?**

**I am not trying to be dramatic or anything.I feel stupid for crying right now.**

**I have only had one review like that and it was on my first story.**

**As for updating I have to sort some things out. For now**

**Im sorry for anybody who does like where it has gone. But I want honesty**

**Do you like where this is going?**


	27. Who's at the Door

**Authors note- I officially love your guys. What you all said to me was I cant even explain**

_Dont take that in offence._

_I will take that in offence _

_Go look at the Authors note I posted then read what everyone said about you in a review._

_I know you what you want and I am not giving it to you I am not going to give you the satisfaction of me quitting my story. Yeah I threw a curveball but people are liking it. It cant be a story where its always rainbows and butterflys. _

_I have the best reviewers that anyone could as for because they are behind me_

_You have storys of your own you should know._

_I want to make my readers want more._

_Nobody is forcing you to read my stories so I will say it once._

_If you having nothing nice to say. Dont say it at all._

**That is what I told her and it is the truth. Thank you all for standing behind me. My power went out for a few minutes so here I am in the dark on my laptop typing out chapters for my stories.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

I saw...

Emmett.

" Bella. I dont belelive it." He boomed. He put his large arms around me and twirled me around.

" You looking good Arizona." I heard another voice say with a chuckle. Jasper

"Jasper." I said. I gave him a quick hug.

" What no real hug?" He asked

I looked down " I am a little sweaty." I stated. They laughed.

I heard little footsteps behind me.

I saw Charlie she had tears in her eyes. I ran up to her and knelt down on her level.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?" I asked her

" Lightning scary" She mummbled. I she looked behind me and screamed.

" Who dat momma bad people?" She asked

" No no honey. Mommy's friends." I reasured

Emmett came up behind me and smiled at her " Hi" He said.

Charlie hugged my legs " He scary momma make him go way." She said.

" I wont hurt you." He said in a sad voice.

" Your sure." She asked nervously

He nodded. He scooped her up in his arms and she giggled.

" Bella- Boo she's adorable like a mini girl Edward." He said. He ticked her sides and she laughed.

" She really is adorable." Jasper said.

" Well how bout ya'll sit down and I will take a fast shower. Watch Charlie. I trust you." I said.

" TINKER BELL." Charlie schreeched and ran to Alice. They all laughed.

I walked into my bathroom and got the shower ready.

Could I ever tell him? I knew I would have to but what if he has moved on. I dont want him to feel that he has a responsibility for her.

I always thought if it were different if we didnt go our own ways. Would we be married and have Charlie?

She has always asked about her dad and I told her. I would lie and say he left me because it wasnt exactly that.

I admit I up and left and changed my cell number so he couldnt get a hold of me. So I guess even if he was ready again he couldnt come back to me. I knew that was a big part in the problem.

I dont regret having Charlie. I was twenty it wasnt that young I could of been seventeen or eighteen.

My daughter didnt have a chance to meet her dad or her grandfather. Yes she could have a chance of meeting Edward in the future.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I put on a pair of gray sweat pants and Edward's college shirt he gave me.

Yes. I never moved on. I threw my dirty clothes in the basket in the laundry room and went to the family room. Right when I was walking in the power went out.

Shit.

I heard a little screech from Charlie.

" It alright honey." I told her.

I heard Emmett giggle. Yes giggle.

I walked to the kitchen groping around for my candles. I found some and got out a liter.

I like five of them and walked to the family room adn set them on the coffee table. I sat down next to Rose. Charlie walked over to me and crawled into my lap.

" So whats up?" I asked.

" Did you ever move on from Edward?" Jasper asked

" No" I said quietly

I heard Alice sigh " Bella I think you should tell him. Not just for you but for him and Charlie. Bella he hasnt moved on either he was a wreck for the first two years. I think he would be ecstatic to find out that he has a child." She said

" I dont want him to feel he has some parental responsibility if I tell him." I said

" Bella." Rose said " Edward hasnt even dated nor looked at a girl. He moved out here because he was sad. He said he couldnt get a hold of you and why is that?" She asked

I sighed " I changed my number." I said

" Bella" Emmett scolded " He loved no loves you." He said

" I know its bad that I changed my cell and left because he said he needed a break. I thought about it each time if I didnt change numbers mabe he would of called." I said

" I know this is hard but I think he deserves to know." Jasper said

I sighed " I know I will have to tell him. I will when I feel its right." I said

" Bella there wont be a right time or way." Rose said

I shook my head. I looked down at Charlie.

" She a great kid Bella. You did a good job." Alice said

" Thanks. It was hard but worth it." I said. I played with Charlie's hair.

Her eyes drifted closed.

" I'll be right back" I said. I picked her up in my arms. I walked to my room and put her in my bed. So when I went to bed she would feel safe if the thunder woke her.

I went in the family room. I heard my song I miss you play. They were listening to it.

" I like this song" Alice said

" Yeah. Thanks." I said.

We sat for the rest of the nigt and talked until they went home. I crawled into bed adn put my arms around my daughter.

**Authors note- Yeah right whe I finished typing "They were listending to it"I got another review saying this**

ok i really dont want to be mean but this story was not as good as it was before when bella got pregnat she should have gone after edward and told him. the bella you have in this story woulndnt not face her fears especially if it is something that means so much to edward. if i were you i would think of a way to turn the story around before its too late. my friends who write fanfic tell me that they have readers who jsut drop on them when they have a bad day and dont write to there best and that annoys me beyond belief so i wont do that i will continue to read this story no madder what. sorry if that wasnt waht you wanted to hear but you asked for it

mcfeather

**I asked for it?**

**I think people are getting delirious. Maybe her cat died.**

**I am igoring it because you all like this story an want me to continue so yeah.**


	28. Charity Event

**Authors note- I went iceskating and I fell twice. My knee is bruised and my ass may be. It was fun though. Oh and I was going around the rink these teenage boys were doing callme signs. I put up my pink (Middle finger in china) and said geta life. Then there was thins one kid he sped past me and said "Loser" he was looking at me then he bashed into the wall his other friend started laughing and I was like " Whos the loser now". It was funy.**

**Read this conversation.**

**Jimmy (My brothers (Nick) friend) - I have a teacher thats a prostitute**

**Me- Can I meet her.**

**Jimmy and Nick- Whoa Megan.**

**Me- What**

**Jimmy- Are you a lesbian**

**Me- No I just said I want to meet her**

**Penny (cousin)- *laughs***

**Me- I am saying the wrong things today**

**REAL CONVERSATION. We were all at the table and Jimmy said that. Man yesterday was just crazy.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing.**

BPOV

****

Month later

****

I have been talking to Rose and the others for awhile. Trying my best to avoid Edward.

Today I had to perform at Central Park. It was for a charity event. I make entertainment people come pay and they are giving it to a hospital for children.

Charlie was coming with me. Sarah had her baby dropped off with her mom adn she flew out with Devin. She said she would watch Charlie for me.

I went through my closet looking for some clothes.

I grabbed a demin jean skirt, Black racerback and black converse that went abouve my knees. A little weird.

I still dressed like I was in highschool. I am not really the shopping type but its not like they dont fit.

I threw my hair in a pony tail and brushed my teeth. Charlie and I already ate breakfast. I walked out of the bathroom and threw my clothes in the basket in the laundry room. I saw Charlie on the couch.

" Ready to go sweetheart?" I asked.

She smiled. She had on a pair of jeans and a black shirt that said 'My moms a rockstar' and then a pair of tiny little converse that were blue. She ran up and hugged me.

" Momma you gots high shoe." She stated

" Yes, I do." I picked her up and grabbed my keys.

______________

The drive over was uneventful. I gave Charlie over to Sarah and went to find the band. They were on the stage getting ready. The park was completely full.

I walked up on stage and grabbed my acoustic. The first song was a solo for me.

" Alright guys. How are you doing?" I asked

They screamed

"Alright well we are raising money for Saint Johns Childrens hospital to help the kids. You turn in money over there." I pointed to the people at the tables. " So first I am going to sart with You can then on from there.

I strummed on my my guitar and started to sing.

" _Mmmmm.... _

_Take me where I've never been, Help me on my feet again. Show me that good things come to those who wait. Tell me I'm not on my own. Tell me I won't be alone. Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake. 'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, You can. Save me from myself, you can. And it's you and no one else. If I could wish upon tomorrow, Tonight would never end. If you asked me, I would follow. But for now, I just pretend. 'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, You can. Baby, when you look at me, Tell me, what do you see? Are these the eyes of someone you could love? 'Cause everything that brought me here,_

_Well, now it all seems so clear. Baby, you're the one I've been dreamin' of. If anyone can make me fall in love, You can. Save me from myself, you can. And it's you and no one else. If I could wish upon tomorrow, Tonight would never end. If you asked me, I would follow. But for now, _

_I just pretend. 'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love... Only you can take me sailin' in your deepest eyes. Bring me to my knees and make me cry. And no one's ever done this, Everything was just a lie. And I know, yes I know... This is where it all begins, So tell me it'll never end. I can't fool myself, It's you and no one else. If I could wish upon tomorrow, Tonight would never end. If you asked me, I would follow. But for now, I just pretend. If anyone can make me fall in love, You can. _

_Show me that good things come to those who wait "_

I finished the song and waved for the rest of the band to come out. We put all the songs in order for what to do.

" _I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. _

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go. Want you in my life. Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall. 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go. Want you in my life. 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side"_

I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in the front. I smiled at them. They had a look of worry in their eyes. I looked back at them and Alice pointed to three spaces away from her. I looked. I was not prepared for what I saw

Edward Cullen.

I took a deep breath. He was staring at me. I forced my gaze away and the band started up again.

" _Starin' at the broke street light, Some of those lonely nights, I didn't know if we would make it through. _

_Stayin' up 'til 5 AM, Watchin' the sun come up again, I'd do it all again if i could. _

_So if I call will you be there? I miss the nights we used to share... _

_Up on the rooftop, Listening to punk rock, Nobody believed us, This could be our one shot, That was all we had... The nights that we wasted, Got us through the days that, Seemed never ending, Always in a haze but, We just didn't care... No, we just didn't care... _

_The only place that we could go, Starin' at a world we didn't know, Wondering if this was all we had._

_40 ounce, intoxicated dreams, All our faded memories, That's what made us who we are today. _

_So if I call will you be there? (If I call will you be there?) I miss the nights we used to share... _

_Up on the rooftop, Listening to punk rock, Nobody believed us, This could be our one shot, That was all we had... The nights that we wasted, Got us through the days that, Seemed never ending, Always in a haze but, We just didn't care... _

_No, we just didn't care..._

_All these nights, Left alone, Is what made us... All these nights, Left alone, Is what made us... _

_What made us... _

_Up on the rooftop, Listening to punk rock, Nobody believed us, This could be our one shot, That was all we had... Up on the rooftop, Listening to punk rock, Nobody believed us, _

_This could be our one shot, That was all we had... The nights that we wasted, Got us through the days that, Seemed never ending, Always in a haze but, _

_We just didn't care... _

_No, we just didn't care... "_

I took another breather and then took a sip of my water.

People cheered. I smiled.

" Alright lets go again"

" _The faster were falling, Were stopping and stalling. Were running in circles again Just as things were looking You said it wasnt good enough. But still were trying one more time. _

_Maybe were just trying to hard._

_When really its closer than it is too far Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under . Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Instead of going under. _

_Seems like each time Im with you I loose my mind, Because Im bending over backwards to relate. Its one thing to complain But when youre driving me insane Well then I think its time that we took a break. Maybe were just trying to hard. _

_When really its closer than it is too far Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Instead of going under. Instead of going under. _

_I cant sit back and wonder why. It took so long for this to die. And I hate it when you fake it._

_You cant hide it you might as well embrace it So believe me its not easy. It seems that somethings telling me, Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep, _

_Up above in my head, instead of going under. Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Instead of going under. _

_Instead of going under. _

_Instead of going under again. _

_Instead of going under._

_Instead of going under again. _

_Instead of going under again. "_

I hit the last note on my guitar and the sound slowly faded away. Devin looked at me and nodded

"_How can I decide what's right? _

_When you're clouding up my mind Can't win your losing fight all the time Not gonna ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides You won't take away my pride _

_No not this time _

_Not this time _

_How did we get here? I use to know you so well How did we get here? Well, I think I know how The truth is hiding in your eyes And its hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood, But you think that I can't see _

_What kind of man that you are If you're a man at all Well, I will figure this one out on my own (I'm screaming "I love you so...") _

_On my own _

_(But my thoughts you can't decode) _

_How did we get here? Well, I use to know you so well But how did we get here? Well, I think I know how Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves How did we get here? _

_I use to know you so well _

_Yeah, yeah How did we get here? Well, I use to know you so well I think I know I think I know There is something that I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true "_

"Alright I am going to take a break. So go and put some money in there. Well be back in fifteen."

I walked off stage and saw Charlie. She was sitting in Sarah's lap laughing. I left her alone and chugged down some water. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Alice.

She hugged me " I tried to tell him not to come but he was curious, then saw you adn well the rest is history." She said

" It's okay. I cant hide forever. Alice?" I asked

"What?"

I sighed might as well get it over with " Does he you know have a...Girlfriend?"

She burst out laughing" Bella after you he was done." She said

I nodded.

We talked a bit more. I looked at the clock it read four thirty.

I walked back on stage.

_(Origally by - The Fray: Your Found me_

_"I found god  
On the corner of first and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I Said where you been, he said ask anything  
Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad _

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me _

_In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one whos ever known  
Who I am, who Im not, who I want to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me _

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me _

_Early morning, City breaks  
Ive been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want _

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you where were you? _

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
why'd you have to wait  
to find me, to find me"_

I looked out into the croud and then began again

_" Hello there the Angel from my nightmare_

_the shadow in the backround of the morgue_

_the unsespecting victim like darkness of the _

_valley we can live like Jack and Sally if we_

_want where you can always find me. On_

_halloween or christmas and in the night_

_we'll wish this never ends._

_I miss you. I miss you._

_Where are you and Im so sorry I_

_cannot dream I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always. This sick _

_strange darkness comes creeping on_

_so haunting everytime and as I stared_

_I counted the webs from all the spiders_

_catching things and eating their insides_

_like indescsion to call you and hear your _

_voice of treason can you home home and _

_stop this pain tonight. stop this pain tonight_

_Dont waste you time on me your already_

_a voice inside my head. _

_I miss you. I miss you_

_Dont waste you time on me your already _

_a voice inside my head. _

_Dont waste your_

_time on me your all ready a voice inside my head_

_I miss you I miss you_

_DOnt waste your time on me you already_

_a voice inside my head_

_I miss you I miss you_

_I miss you I miss you_

_I miss you I miss you"_

"Alright one more and I am done for the night."

I turned to Devin " Where doing Thunder." I stated

" But Bella-

" Please". He nodded and whispered over to the others

I looked at Edward and started to sing.

_"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried. _

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out _

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder _

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know) _

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out _

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain _

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain _

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa _

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder _

_And I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder"_

I sang with all my heart. That was the song I had wrote for him.

" Momma." I heard Charlie said. She ran out on stage and I knelt down and picked her up. The crowd cheered. They had seen her a few times before.

I saw Edward staring at her as if he were trying to figure her out. Charlie buried her head in my hair. I kissed her head.

" Alright thank you guys so much. I am glad you people helped out its very apreciated. Say goodnight Charlie." I told her. She blushed

" Sorry guys my daughters a little shy. Good night." I said

I still saw Edward staring at her wide eyed. I walked off stage.

" Great job guys." I told them.

" Our flight takes off in the morning so we are leaving in a few hours. I heard they are servin' some food."

I laughed " Well I am going to take little one here home alright. I'll see you guys soon." I told them.

They gave Charlie and I each a hug.

I walked slowly to my car with Charlie. I opened the backseat door and buckled her in her chair. She yawned. I kissed her forhead and she smiled. I closed the door. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Please dont be Edward. Please dont be Edward.

I turned around.

I saw Rose and Alice.

" Can we come with you?" Rose asked

" Sure."

They got in my car Alice in front and Rose in back. I drove to my house in silence.

When we got there I picked Charlie up and carried her into her room and laid her down. I brushed her hair out of my face.

When I walked out I went to the kitchen. Rose and Alice were sitting at the table.

" So whats up?" I asked

" Bella I think he knows. Did you see how he was staring at her and when you said daughter... I think he put it together." Rose said.

I put my head down and let the tears fall. I wiped them.

" How could I be so stupid to think he wouldnt. I know I have to tell him. Its just how? be like ' Oh Edward after you left and I left I found out I was pregnant and didnt tell you oh and by the way I still love you'. That would work out fabulously." I said sarcasticly

Alice and Rose looked at me.

" You still love him?" Alice asked in a small voice.

" Yes. I love him with everything I am. I cant forget him. I look at Charlie and I see him. He's right there. He is in my thoughts, I cant be with a guy without felling that I am cheating on him in a way. I havent been with anyother person because I know in my heart that Edward is my sould mate. When I find the one I am done. Dating game over." I said truthfully.

" Bloody hell you love him so much." Rose said. I nodded.

_____________

I made dinner for us. Emmett as Jasper came during dinner. Emmett ate the rest of the food so it didnt go to waste.

We sat in the family room. Charlie went to bed.

" Hey Bella?" Alice asked

" Yeah"

" Can I take Charlie home with me tomorrow night for a sleepover?" She asked

" I think she would love that but where would she sleep?"

She smiled " Dont worry I already made a room for her."

My jaw hung open " Why?" I asked

" Well I wanted to." She said simply.

" Well ask her." I said. Alice darted up.

" Alice she-"

I was cut off by Charlies scream. Alice came back in the room.

" Alright then. I'll pack her a you gonna pick er' up?" I asked

She tapped her chin " About three."

I nodded

_____________

We watched some movies and they went home.

I walked down the hall and opened Charlie's door. She was fast asleep. I gently closed the door and walked to my bedroom. I put on Edward's college shirt and a pair of shorts.

___________

I woke up to the patter of rain pelting on my window. I glanced at my clock

9:30.

Why isnt Charlie up? Was she okay? Oh god.

I darted out of bed and to her room. She was still sleeping.

I went to the kitchen and got some eggs, bacon and toast out.

Charlie came in a few minutes after I started. She sat on her chair. I walked over to her and kissed her head.

" I love you mommy."

" I love you too angel.".

She wrapped her tiny arms around me.

_____________

We finished breakfast and I gave her a bath. We watched finding nemo.

It was one o'clock. I went into her bedroom and packed her a bags.

We hung around the house for a little then I heard a knock on my front door. I walked to it and opened it. I saw a very happy Alice.

" Charlie." I called. She came running in.

" Tinker bell." She exclaimed.

We laughed. That was Alice's new nickname.

"Are you ready for a fun filled day honey?"

" YES." Charlie yelled.

" Lets go. I will drop her back off tomorrow at night around seven-eight." She said

I nodded and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

__________________

The rest of the night was uneventful. I stayed home and watched television then made a small dinner for myself.

It was quiet. Besides the lighting in the sky and the loud thunder.

The problem with Edward was stirring in my head.

As I have said I know I need to tell him. The time was never going to be right as they said. It was true and I guess in a way I am being selfish for not telling him about Charlie. I was keping her to myself and Alice and our friends.

I again for the many times in my life fell asleep with alot on my mind.

**Authors note- Well yeah review.**


	29. A Knock on my Door

**Authors note- Thanks all for reading. I appreciate it very much so. A little spin in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

I awoke only a few hours later so the patter of rain, the boom of thunder and banging on my front door.

I stood up and glanced at my clock

2:30

Was it Emmett again?

I walked down the upstairs hallway and down the stairs, fidgeting with the ring on my finger. I still wore the promise ring that Edward had given me. Although I knew the promise was broken I still felt empty without it.

I went to the front door and paused.

I heard more knocking. I took a deep breath and opened it.

Edward Cullen was on my doorstep.

He was dripping wet with rain. He had a pained expression.

" How did you find me?" I asked. Okay stupid question.

" Why didnt you tell me?" He asked

I sighed " Tell you what Edward?" I asked.

Yes playing dumb was childish but I had to do anything to keep away from this conversation.

" Bella dont play with me. Why didnt you tell me you were pregnant?"

I took a deep breath. " How about you come in dry off and we'll talk about it." I suggested. He nodded.

He looked the exact same as he used to. I walked to the laundry room and grabbed some clean towels. I grabbed two of them and walked back to the foyer. I handed him the towels. Our hands brushed and I still felt that same spark. He dried off.

" Here I'll take the towels. The family room is just around the corner. I'll be there in a second." I took the towels and went to the laundry room. I put them in the basket.

I leaned against the dryer.

How was I supposed to do this? Just come out and say everything.

_YES!_

My mind shouted at me. I took a deep breath and headed to the family room. I turned on the back light that was over the fireplace. I sat across from him.

" Why did you tell me? I dont understand. You changed your number and just left." He said.

" After you said that we needed a...a break. I was sad and upset so I changed my number. I knew it was stupid because you said you would call me again and you just needed time but it cut me deep. Then I found out I was pregnant." I paused

" Just tell me one thing. Charlie is mine right?"

I nodded.

" Bella why couldnt you tell me. I would of been there for you through everything. It makes me angry to know I missed out on my own daughters life. Do you know how that made me feel? I felt deprived that a life that I made was kept from me. Yes I found out yesterday but it doesnt matter." He said.

I looked down. Tears fell silently down my cheeks. Then I looked up at him.

" Do you know how I felt when you left. You ripped my heart out, cut it in half, put it in the blender and spilled it on the floor." I stated.

" Bella. You changed your number and moved. How was I supposed to know where you were?"

" You shouldnt of left in the first place." I argued

" It was a stupid excuse but it was too much. I was trying to be with you and go to school. It was hard. It was too much. I knew that you needed me but I could be with you and school." He responded.

I looked at him. He had the same pained expression.

" Im sorry and I know that it doesnt make it better but I am. I wanted to tell you and Alice, Rose, Em and Jasper hounded me to do it but I couldnt.I couldnt hurt you." I said

" You did. It's too late now." He said.

More tears went down my face. " Then why are you here? I cant take losing you again." I said while sobbing. I felt his arms wrap around me. I turned my body around and put my arms around him. I cried into his chest. He rubbed circles on my back.

I dont know how long we stayed like that.

I pulled away and wiped my tears. " Sorry" I muttered.

" Its alright." He said. His arm was still around my waist.

" Will you ever forgive me?" I asked without looking at him.

He sighed " Can I be in her life?" He asked.

I wanted Charlie to know her dad " Yes" I said.

" Then were okay for now." He responded. " She's beautiful. We do good together" He said. I could tell he was joking at the last part.

" Everyone said that."

He chuckled. I missed that.

I knew that everything wasnt going to go bak to how it was. It was like Lindsay Lohan in parent trap. Couple breaks up meet again then they just forget everything and they are together again. Doesnt work like movies. Yes I still loved him the same I always did. My love for him will never fade.

" So how did you find out where I lived?" I asked

" I forced it out of Alice after the event." He told me.

I laughed.

" So where's Charlie?" He asked

" Alice wanted to take her tonight. I guess she already made a room for her. Crazy pixie." I said.

" So why did you name her Charlie?" He asked

I took a deep breath " Well before Charlie was born my dad died. He was shot on duty. They were after a guy and accidentaly shot him. He knew I was pregnant, He actually wanted to fly out here and help me but it was too late. So I named her Charlotte and call her Charlie." I answered

He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

" Breath Bella." He said. I took a deep breath " Nice to know I have the same effect on you." He finished. I smacked his arm.

" It's that smile of yours, not my fault." I responded

He chuckled.

" So... Got any special girl?" I asked. Yes Alice already answered but I needed to hear it straight from the horses mouth.

" Just one." He said. His hand reached out and he brushed a peice of hair behind my ear.

" Who?" I rasped out.

" You. Its always been you." He said simply

I sighed " Edward I-"

He cut me off " I dont expect anything from you. I'll stay and just be your friend. I am not going to push you." He stated

" Edward." I started " I want to be more but... I want to work up to it. If thats okay." I told him.

" Anything for you." He said.

I glanced at my clock

5:01

" Shit" I muttered.

" What?" He asked

" Its five in the morning." I stated

He sighed " I better get home. Good thing I dont have work tomorrow." He said

" Did you get a job at the hospital?" I asked

" Yeah. I actually got to graduate early its normally ten years but I got off at six because my grades were all straight A's." He said

" Way to brag." I joked.

I stood up as well as him and we walked towards the front door.

I opened the door. Edward leaned forward and gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

" Can I have your number?" He asked

I laughed " Sounds like a first date." I explained. He laughed

I wrote my cell number down and handed it to him.

He walked out the door. " Bye" He said

" Yeah. Bye." I closed the door and went back to my room. I laid in my bed.

I was glad that he knew. I know had no secrets every door was open and I was honest and it felt good. I was happy that he wanted to be in my...Our daughters life and I was excited for Charlie also. She has always been curious as to her father was. She had never seen a picture. I had one picture but I didnt want to show it to her knowing that if Edward came back she would know imediatly who he was. I wanted then to become friends then let her know.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face

**Authors note- Yeah so no jumping into a relationship. I have to do it. I cant let her just take him back. So he knows everything. Now Charlie will not no who he actaully is for a little while I am going to take that slow also atleast five chapters or more til she finds out. So yeah do your job and review even if you just say 'good'**


	30. Important An Oo Sorry but please read

**Authors note-**

**I know ya'll hate these but I want to say something**

**I need a small break. I feel so over worked. I want to update and make you all happy but sometimes It's just too much.**

**Give me a few days to get my head together alright. **

**You guys are the best and I hope you are understanding. **

**I promise I will try and make spactacular updates when I am back.**

**So I am sorry but I need a break.**

**- Twilightx28**


	31. Dinner oOo READ END NOTES

**Authors note - Back from break.**

**Disclaimer- I own the huge bruise on my knee from ice-skating.**

BPOV

Today was a regular day for me.

Currently cooking dinner. Edward was planning on coming over and meeting Charlie for real. I was nervous on what Charlie was going to think of Edward.

Charlie bounded in the room with a big smile on her face.

" Momma whats for dinner?" She asked

" We are having pasta" I informed her.

" OHH is something special happenin'?"

I knelt down to her level.

" Charlie someone special is coming here. He is my friend." I said

" Daddy?" She exclaimed

That broke me heart. But I couldnt tell her.

" No honey." I siad sadly. Her face dropped.

I gave her a hug " Daddy is closer than you think" I said. She smiled.

She ran out of the room to the family room. I smiled.

I heard the doorbell ring. I took a deep breath. Time to face my fear.

I walked out of the kitchen adn to the front door.I took a last breath and opened the door. He looked as gorgeous as he ever did. He had a on a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark blue button up.

We matched

I was wearing dark wash skinney jeans black flats and a short sleeve dark blue button up fitting shirt.

Nice move Bella. He laughed

" We match." He said. I laughed with him and motioned for him to come in. We walked through the hall.

" Are you as a nervous wreck as I am?" I asked him.

" Possibly. Think she'll hate me?" He asked

"She'll love you just like I do.". Shit please say he didnt hear that.

I groaned and he laughed

" Please tell me you didnt hear that." I said shyly

" Sorry but I did. I'll let you in a a secret. I love you also." With that he went into the kitchen and sat down like it was nothing. I stood in the same spot shocked. I composed myself and went to the family room where Charlie was.

" Charlie." I said. She looked at me.

" Yes momma."

" Come here I want you to meet my friend." I told her. She nodded.

I took her hand and we walked to the kitchen. I took another deep breath. I walked over to Edward. I sat next to him and but Charlie on my lap.

" Charlie this is Edward. My friend." I said

(a/n: This was awkward for me to write I was so confused)

" Hi." She said shyly and then blushed.

" It very nice to meet you Charlie. How are you?" Edward said with a smile.

She looked up and smiled at him " Very well thank you."

He smiled

" Momma whens dinner ready?" She asked

" Let me check on it and you stay here." I said.

I stood up and set her down and walked to the stove. I checked the noddles and they were done. I glanced at them. Edward was talking to her and she giggled.

I stirred the spaghetti sauce, Then turned the flame off. I poured the sauce in my nice glass bowl and then the noddles in a seperate one. I got a ladle for the sauce and a claw spoon for the noddles. I set everything on the table.

" Everything looks great Bella." Edward said. I smiled

" Thank you. What would you like to drink?" I asked

" Just water." He said

I turned to Charlie " Milk or Water?" I asked

" Water." She said simply.

I walked to the cabinet and got out cups and filled them with water. I gave one to each of us.

I stood up and went to Charlie. I got her food for her and cut the noddles smaller so she could actually eat without a problem. She sat up straight when I set the plate in front of her.

I grabbed my food next then Edward got his.

_________

We ate in a very awkward silence.

There was nothing to talk about.

" Why's everyone so quiet?" Charlie asked

(a/n: When I was younger at dinner when Everyone got quiet I asked that. EVERY SINGLE DINNER)

We laughed

" I dont know sweeheart." Edward said. Charlies eyes sparkled.

" Hows work?" I asked

" Its been going good. Very busy lately." He answered

" Whats your job?" Charlie asked

" I am a doctor." He said

" You see mommy alot then." Charlie said. I blushed

Edward laughed " Yes your mommy is rather clumsy." Edward commented. I elbowed his side.

He looked at me with a shocked expression. I glared at him.

" Why you look at eachother like dat?"

" No reason honey." I said.

I put my left hand on my lap. Edward was next to me and I felt his right hand brush my left. HIs hand came closer to mine. I glanced at him and he looked at me as if he was asking. I smiled.

His hand took mine an held it. I felt that same shock run up my arm and through my body.

We continued eating as we held hands under the table. When we finishedhe let my hand go and we cleaned up dishes. I caved after five minutes of debating.

We sat in the family room for awhile but then I put Charlie to bed. I walked back downstairs into the family room. I sat down on the couch across from Edward.

" I really love her she's great." Edward said

" Well she loves you too I can see that sparkle in her eye." I stated.

He smiled. I yawned

" Tired?" He asked. I nodded. I leaned forward and rested my head on his chest. He slowly put his arms around me almost reluctent. I sighed in contentment and put my arms around him. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

My eyes started to droop closed. I let them close and I soon drifted off to sleep

______________

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my windows. I groaned and rolled over clutching my pillow.

How did I get in my bed?

I felt paper under my cheek. I picked my head up it was a note

_I carried you to your room you fell asleep in my arms._

_I missed that..._

_Hope to see you soon give me a call if you need me_

_- Edward_

Could he be anymore perfect

**Authors note- READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is two summarys of stories. What should I do first?**

**#1-**

**Bella lives with her parents and her little sister. Renee (her mom) plays favorites with lily (bellas sister) Every since her little sister was born Bella felt alone. Charlie always tried to spend time with her so make up from her mother. Finally Charlie has had enough of favorites and gets a divorce with her. He takes Bella and they move to New York. Whats happens when Bella makes new friends and meets Edward will she get another chance to start over and maybe find love.**

**#2-**

**Bella's family is rich and she uses it to her advantage. Her parents think she needs a change. For the summer they go to Oregon to spend time with Carlisle and Esme her parents friends. Bella is made to help them out with things during the summer. She also meets Edward and Alice. Carlisle and Esme's children. What she never realized is that she would love it so much.**

**Alright so I am posting a poll so go and do it PLEASE.**


	32. Telling Charlie

**Authors note- Hey. So these next chapters are going to be probably pure sweetness. This story will be coming to a close. About five or more chapters a little time skip with some of them. So yeah.**

**I hope you went on my profile and voted.**

**The winner was #1. The second one will be written after Blind Love on the Dance floor is finished. So dont feel upset if you voted for that one. I ALREADY POSTED THE NEW STORY Go read. its called. **

**Another Chance**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

BPOV

******

1 month later

******

One month from today was the day Edward had dinner with us and met Charlie. Charlie really started looking up to him.

Today we were planning on telling her that Edward was her father.

We had taken her to the aquarium. Which she certainly enjoyed.

" Are you thirsty Edward?" I asked him.

" I got it." He said. He kissed my cheek.

We havent actually kissed yet. He only kissed my cheek, temple of my head.

The rest of our friends knew that we were back together but taking it slow. I told Alice about the kissing part and she let out a whole mess of swear words then saying to make the first move. I only laughed at her.

He stood up from the couch and went to the cabinet. He got out a glass and filled it with water. He lifted it to his lips and chugged it down. I watched him but then looked away realizing I probably looked like an idiot. He laughed then put the glass down

" Staring at me are you." He teased

" Dont flatter yourself." I said. I walked into the family room. I saw Charlie sitting on the couch looking at the ceiling

I sat down next to her. A moment later Edward next to me. I looked at him. He nodded

" Hey momma." Charlie asked suddenly

" Yes" I asked hesitantly.

" Will I ever meet my daddy?" She asked

" Well actually..." I trailed off

Edward started " Charlie what would you say if I was your father?" Edward asked.

I wondered... Where was he going with this?

" Well. You act like a daddy would." She stated. She was too smart for a three and a half year old.

" Charlie I am you dad." He said.

I took a deep breath waiting for her reaction.

" Really?" She said while looking under her eyelashes.

He nodded. She flew out from where she was siting and lunched into Edward's arms. He chuckled. He kissed her head and she sat down in the middle of us.

" Are you and mommy gonna get married?" She asked

" Uhh i-its p-possible." Edward stuttered. " Se Charlie you have to date for a little while before you get married." He finished. She nodded.

" So shidnt you kiss?" She asked (a/n: I made that mistake on purpose)

" Uhh honey actually-" The doorbell went off.

Thank god. Rose was coming to pick up Charlie for a sleepover.

I ran to the door and opened it

Rose gave me a hug " How are you?" She asked

" Good. Edward and I well... Just Edward told Charlie that he was her dad." I said. She smiled

" Thats great Bella. So where is she Emmett it pumped to see her." She said

I called Charlie and she came running in. She ran to Rose and she picked her up.

" Ready to go sweetie?" She asked

" She already ate dinner. And here is her bag." I said. I handed her the small bag. It had her clothes. Some extra just in case.

" See ya Monday morning." She said as she walked away.

" Monday? Rose today is friday." I said.

" I know. See ya." She got Charlie in the car then herself. I watched as she drove away.

About two and a half days without Charlie. That was different. I closed the front door and went back to the family room. Edward was sitting there a grin on his face. I smiled

" Happy there much Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

" Yeah." He said.

I sat down next to him. He turned him head and looked at me.

We looked into eachothers eyes. I felt a force trying to pull me closer to him. His eyes went back and forth between my lips and my eyes. He looked hesitant. I leaned forward slowly and he leaned towards me. This was taking a awful long time.

" No more games." I breathed. I put my arms around his neck and crashed my lips on lips stayed still for a little while, but then he started moving his. I kissed him back and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. His kisses felt the same as they did all those years ago. Breathtaking. Making out with Edward...Good times, good times. I leaned back against the arm rest of the couch. Edward hovered over me. We continued like this for I dont know how long but I pulled away panting.

He groaned

I looked up at him and pecked his lips lightly. He moved me slightly so that I was ontop of him. I rested my body against his and rest my head in the crook of his neck

This is home.

Where I am supposed to be.

**Authors note- So sweetness and stuff. Update soon. SORRY FOR THE WAIT LONG STORY. I know its short but this was a filler.**


	33. Dont go in There!

**Authors note- Next... I POSTED NEW STORY. CALLED.**

**Another Chance **

**(also knows as Idea #1)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

Monthes flew by fast. My Birthday, Christmas, Charlies Birthday and Edward's Birthday went in a breeze.

Edward and I were where we were before he...Left.

He was very surprised to find that I still wore his promise ring.

We went and saw Esme and Carlisle to inform them about Charlie. They still lived in Forks after all these years. Charlie was excited to find out she had other grandparents.

Edward has been really acting like a father and it made me smile whenever Charlie called him 'daddy'.

July was coming to a close.

My singing career was going very well. I have made new songs that were happier and not depressing...Like they were.

Currently I am lying in my bed doing absolutely nothing.

Alice and Rosalie conviced me to let them take her shopping. Lately they have been taking her everywhere and she seems to thoroughly enjoy it.

I heard my front door open and slam the footsteps coming upstairs. Could only be a few people. The band, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett or Jasper.

I rolled over in bed and buried my face in the fluffly pillow. I felt the other side of the bed shift and a arm drape over my waist.

" Bella." I heard a velvelty voice say in my ear. I smiled and turned over. I put my arm around his waist and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

" Hows your morning." I mummled against his neck.

He chuckled " Just fine love. How is yours?" He asked

" Tired." I said simply.

I felt him run his hand through my hair.

" When was the last time you cut your hair?" He asked curiously

" Umm" I thought back for a second " About two years ago. Why should I get it cut?" I asked

" No. I love you hair." He stated simply. I laughed

I sighed " Your so random and thats why I love you." I said.

" I love you too Bella." He said

I smiled " Time?" I asked

" About three. Did you have a nice nap?"

" Mmmhmmm." I said

He sighed " Are you hungry"

" Yeah. I should probably get up but I dont feel like it." I told him.

His arm went under my body and lifted me up. I groaned and he laughed.

" Edward. No. I need bed." I whined.

" You said your hungry so I am going to feed you." He stated

" But I need my bed." I told him.

He chuckled again and continued to carry me. Moments later he sat me up in a chair. I felt like I was five. I heard him moving around the kitchen, opening cabinets and the fridge.

____

He set a plate a foo in front of me.

" You didnt have to but thank you." I said.

He kissed my lips sweetly then pulled away

" My pleasure." He told me.

I ate my food obediantly. We ate in comfortable silence

When we finished I picked the plates up and rinsed them off then put them in the dishwasher. I walked back over to Edward. He stood up and walked towards me. He was about to kiss me but I backed up

" What are you doing silly girl?"

" I need to brush my teeth." I stated and I headed for the stairs.

" You are absured in so many different ways." I heard him say from behind me.

I walked up the stairs and into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth thorougly. I walked back into my bedroom and saw Edward on my bed laying down. I went to my bed and jumped on it. I leaned down and kissed Edward. He kissed me back very eagerly. He leaned up to he was in a sitting position.

_____________

I laid back against my pillow and smiled. Edward's head was laying on my stomach. He was sleeping.

I heard my front door open. Crap.

This is familiar...

I gently lifted Edward's head and replaced my stomach with a pillow.

I ran around my room looking for my clothes and getting dressed. I ran my hands through my hair and rushed out of my room. I saw Alice, Rose and Charlie stopping in front of my door. I closed my door and smiled

" Momma is daddy in your room?" Charlie asked

I knelt down to her level and gave her a hug

" Yes but he is sleeping." I told her

She nodded and put her pointer finger of her lips " Shh" She said. I nodded.

" Daddy made dinner how about you go downstairs and I will warm it up for you." I suggested

She nodded and darted to the stairs. I started to follow her practicly running but They both grabbed one of my hands

" Can I help you?" I asked

" Spill." Alice said.

I sighed " Nothing to spill. Now excuse me." I said. They let go

" Alright then I will just go in your room and wake Edward up." Alice said

I ran to my door and guarded it. Way to be smooth.

" No you cant." I said

" Why not?" Rose then asked.

God I suck at lying.

" Lets just go downstairs girls." I sugggested.

" No way. Come on Rose." Alice said. She reached out for the door knob. I smacked her hand away.

I sighed " You win what do you want?" I asked.

" For you to spill." Alice said

" On what?" I asked

" What were you and my brother up to before we came in?" Rose asked

I sighed " We were...You know...Just. Okay why toture me you know what happened now lets drop it please."I begged

" Fine." They said.

We went downstairs. Edward made enough for them so they all ate.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Edward, he smiled at me and I smiled back. He put one arm around my my waist and kissed my temple.

" So Edward how was your nap." Rose said. I shot her a glare.

" Very well thank you." He said with a smile. She snickered

It would never end

**Authors note- More sweetness and humor. Review**


	34. Two Big Surprises

**Authors note- I FOUND A WAY TO MAKE THIS STORY LONGER.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

Today was like anyother day. I guess.

Charlie was in pre-school. I enrolled her into it. I wanted her to start getting social with other kids, I didnt want her to feel weird when she went to Kindergarden.

It was December, also known as the worst time of the year.

I already dropped Charlie off at pre-school.

Currently on my couch with a cup of hot cocoa, warming up by the fireplace.

Suddenly I heard my front door opening and closing. Edward.

He came into the family room and sat next to me with a smile on his face.

" How is your afternoon?" He asked

" Fine. Get off work early?" I asked

He shook his head " I didnt work at all. I have been working constantly, I took off today but tommorow to Christmas I am working so I can get Christmas Eve, Christmas and New Years off." He told me.

I nodded and sipped my drink.

" Whats that?" He asked

" Hot chocolate." I said.

I chugged more down.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back eagerly. He pulled away and I groaned.

He smiled " Chocolate." He said. I rolled my eyes

______________

Christmas Night

_____________

Today was Christmas. Well its coming to a close.

The whole family was over. Esme and Carlisle flew out and spent the Christmas with us. We had it here considering my house is bigger. All of us girls made dinner. Even Charlie participated happily. We had a big dinner and opened presents in the morning. Over all it was great.

Charlie was nestled in her bed and sleeping. While Edward and I were cuddling on my couch with the fire roaring.

I noticed Edward fiddling with something in his pocket.

" Bella?" He asked

" Yes?"

" How much do you love me?" He asked

Wow that was a stupid question

" I love you more than anything in this universe. You mean the world to me and I would be nothing without you. You are my soul-mate and my other half. I would feel lost without you." I siad truthfully.

He stood up bringing me with him.

" Edward wha-" I was cut off by my own gasp.

There he was. My perfect boyfriend. On the floor on one knee.

" Bella. Hearing you say that makes my heart soar. I feel the same. When I left you I was empty I am nothing wthout you by my side. This may not be the most romantic setting. But that doest matter because all I need is your love and thats all I need besides Charlie. Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I gasped. " Yes. Yes a million times Yes." I said. He slid the ring on my finger and stood up. He took me in his arms and kissed me deeply. Our lips moving in perfect syncronization. I leaned back and fell on the couch. I pulled away

" I like the sound of Mrs. Edward Cullen. What do you think?"

" I love it." He breathed.

He leaned down and kissed me again. I felt my stomach turn. I pulled away and Edward looked at me.I stood up and sprinted to the bathroom. I knelt down and threw up. I felt Edward's hands pull my hair back. I coughed up everything I ate. I grabbed some klennex and wiped me mouth.

" Yeah arent I so romantic. I try making out with my fiancee after he proposes and I throw up." I said

" It doesnt matter. Are you okay?" He asked

" Yeah." I said. I flushed the toliet and stood up. I grabbed my toothbrush that I kept in the cabinet and brushed my teeth. When I finished I looked at my ring. It was oval shapped and it had white and topaz colored diamonds scattered on it. I smiled

" It was my grandmothers. Before she died she gave it to me and told me to give it to somebody that I love." He said

" Thank you. I love you."

" I love you too sweetheart." He said. He bent down a little and put his arm under the back of my knees and then one arm around me waist and lifted me up. I kissed his neck and laid my head against his shoulder. I felt him set me on my bed. I sighed and rolled on my stomach. I heard as his shirt and jeans fell to the floor. I slid my jeans off and pulled my red shirt off. Leaving me in dark blue boyshorts and a white tanktop. I felt the bed shift when Edward laid down. He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I smiled and fell asleep

I was awoke a little while later to Charlie waking me up.

" Whats wrong honey?" I asked her

"I had a nightmare." She said. I wiped her tears and picked her up.

" You can sleep with me and daddy." I told her. She nodded

Edward started to stir and he opened his eyes and looked at Charlie.

" She okay." He asked

I nodded " A nightmare." I said. He nodded

Charlie settled in between us. I kissed her forehead

"Its was just a nightmare."I told her. She nodded and turned her body facing me. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled close to me

I awoke later in the morning. I turned around and saw that Edward and Charlie werent there. I saw my bedroom door already open and I heard giggling from Charlie. I smiled and got out of bed.

I went into my bathroom to take a shower. Turning the water on I stepped in. I washed my body and lathered my hair with my strawberry shapoo. Once it was rinsed out. I rung my hair out letting the water go down the drain then stepped out. I wrapped a blue towel around me. I started walking towards the sink when I felt a twinge in my stomach like last night.

I kneeled over the toliet and threw up.

" Bella." I heard Edward's voice say. I heard my door open.

He came next to me " Bella I think we should take you to the doctor." He said sternly

" No really I'm-" Again I threw up

" Dont you dare say fine." He said

I started coughing and more came out of me. I felt Edward rubbing circles on my back.

When I finished I flushed the toliet and wiped my mouth then brush my teeth. Edward helped me up.

" Sorry you had to see that." I said

" Its alright. I'm going to call a doctor alright. Try to get you a appointment for tommorow." He said

I nodded.

I got dressed in sweats and Edward's NYU t-shirt. I laid in bed feeling tired and dizzy. Then I remembered Charlie. I startedto get up but Edward gently pushed me down.

" I will take care of Charlie. I'll call Alice or Rose to see if they can take her tomorrow for a little while. I called the doctors office to get you a appointment for tommorow. We have to leave here by eleven thirtly tomorrow. Alright?" He asked

I nodded and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep moments later

EPOV (a/n: Havent had these in awhile)

I was worried about Bella immensly.

Ever since she came back into my life. I made her my first priority. I knew that I shouldnt of broke it off with us years ago. I was scared. Scared for a serious relationship. Knowing that now I am getting married to her. It feels right. She is my other half and I hers.

When I figured out Charlie was mine I was even more scared. I was like one of those guys that gets his girlfriend knocked up then leaves. Although I had no idea she was pregnant. Warning; Birth control is not 100% assured for no pregnancy's. Hence the 99.9% there is stil that .1%.And we were that one. Of course.

After I left Bella to sleep I went downstairs and played with Charlie.

She really grew on me once I got to know her. She did look exactly like me. Anyone who didnt think so would be crazy.

I picked up my cell and called Alice.

" Hello brother. What cha need?" She asked

" What areyou doing tomorrow?" I asked

"Hmmm. Well I have tomorrow off and I was going to go shopping. What do you need?" She asked

I sighed " Bella has been throwing up and getting dizzy. I scheduleed a doctors appointment. So I was wondering if you could take Charlie for a few hours?" I asked

" Yeah of course. Tell Bella to get well." She said

" I will. I'll drop Charlie off around ten fourty five. Kay."

" Yup. Bye."

" Bye Ali." With that I hung up.

___________

After I made dinner for Charlie (without burning down the house) I left her in the fmily room to play while I went to check on Bella.

She was still sleeping. She was on her stomach. He legs were sprawled out. I had to laugh a little. I sat on her bed next to her and kissed the top of her head. She started to stir a little. She moved her body close to mine and put a arm around my waist and her head on my chest.I put my arms around her.

" Are you hungry?" I asked

She nodded.

" What do you want. Something light."

" Jell-O. Please." She said.

I kissed her head and got out of bed.

_____

After I finished making the blue rasberry jell-o, I put it in a down with a spoon and went upstairs.

I saw Bella leaned against the headboard.

" Thank you." She said

" Dont mention it."

I gave her the bowl. Glancing at the clock I saw that it read 8:00

" I'll be back I am going to tuck Charlie in." I told her. She nodded and continued eating.

I went back downstairs and got Charlie. She was laying on the couch half asleep. I picked her up and she cuddled into my arms. Once I got her in her room I tucked her in

I kissed her forehead " Goodnight angel." I stood up and went out the door. Closing it quietly.

BPOV

After I finished the Jell-o Edward came back in the room and laid down next to me.

" Think you can keep it down?" He asked

" Maybe." I told him

We talked for a while about various things. Until I felt that same feeling in my stomach.

I got up and went to the bathroom throwing up again.

" Shit. This sucks." I whined. I heard Edward sigh. He held my hair back for me until I finsihed. He had a worried look on his face. I brushed my teeth and gave him a hug

" I'm alright." I said

" No your not. Your throwing up. You cant afford to lose weight Bella your so delicate and tiny." He said.

" I may be tiny but I am not that delicate." I stated. He looked at me.

" Bella you trip over anything, sometimes over nothing. You are delicate." He said.

I glared at him.

" Dont look at me like that." He said

I sighed " You are my fiancee I will look at you any damned way I want to." I stated. I started walking out of the bathroom when I felt his arms wrap around my waist

" Your so damn stubborn you know that right." He argued as he let me go

" Well so are you." I stated

" NO I am not." He said

" Stop being a ass." I told him.

" Well stop being stubborn." He said

" Just shut up." I spat angrily

" I am not gonna shut up." He said

" Well then stop being a ass." I argued

" Then you stop being a bitch." He said. I glared at him

" What did you call me?" I asked

" THATS WHAT COUPLES DO. You tell me when I am being a ass and I tell you when your being a bitch." He stated.

" Oh whatever." I said. I went to my bed and laid down. He did moment later.

We didnt sleep towards eachother.

God he is such and ass.

____________

I woke up later to Edward's voice.

" Can I help you?" I asked

" Dont even start with me Bella. Your need to get up and take a shower." He said.

"Your telling me dont start. Well you the one who started sa-"

He put his hand over my mouth

" That is quiet enough. Take a shower so we can leave." He said

I got up " Sorry dad." I said sarcasticly

" Dad... Well if I was than that would be utterly disturbing considering I gave you a child." He said

" A joke Edward. Dont you know how to take one? Oh no your Edward. Always so serious. Whatever." I told him.

" Well your cranky this morning." He stated

" Well your stilll being a ass." I stated

"And your still acting like a bitch." He said. I rolled my eyes.

I took a fast shower. I put on a plain dark blue long sleeve shirt, jeans and converse. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. After I brushed my teeth, I felt the need to throw up again.

Edward came in and rubbed circles on my back

" I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." He apologized

" I'm sorry for calling you a ass. Although you can be one." I said. He sighed and helped me up.

I scrubbed my teeth hard and then we left.

Edward held my hand through the ride and into the office. I gave the lady my name and we sat and waited

I heard a door open

" Isabella Swan." She said. I stood up and walked towards her. She smiled at me.

She led us in a room and I sat down on the cot thing as she sat in a rolly chair.

" So your Isabella. What seems to be the problem?" SHe asked.

" Well since Friday night I was throwing up and feeling dizzy and tired." I told her.

" Hmm okay. Are you a virgin?"

" Uh no." I told her with a blush

" When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

I blushed " About a month and a half ago." I said

" When was your last menstrul cycle?"

" About a week before that." I said.

She nodded " We'll take some tests. I will have to take blood." She said. I took in a shaky breath and nodded.

Edward held my hand as she did. She took two tubes.

We waited and waited.

The doctor then came in with her chart and sat down.

I heard the last thing I thought I would.

" Well we took the test and you are pregnant. About five and a half weeks along." She said

**Authors note- HOLY JAMBALAMBA... AHHHHHH. Review**


	35. Nice Going Edward

**Authors note- Well...**

**DISCLAIMER- NOTHING**

BPOV

The room stayed quiet until she spoke

" Congratulations." She said happily. I just stared blankly at the white wall.

"So I am guessing you didnt expect this. There are other options, adoption or abortion." She said

I laughed. Yes laughed

" I would die before I ended one of my childrens life." I stated. She nodded

" I'll give you two a few minutes." She said. She stood up and walked out of the room.

I glanced at Edward. He was as white as a sheet.

" Why am I always that point one?" I asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he stood up and walked between my legs that were danging of the table/seat thing. He wrapped him arms around me and buried him head in the crook of my neck. I put my arms around him.

" I'm sorry." He mummled against my neck

" Why?" I asked.

" It's like last time all over again." He stated

I pulled away " No. This time you have another chance to help me through this if you want to." I said

" Of course I do. Your my finacee your stuck with me now." He said. I laughed and put my arms back around him. We held onto eachother for a minute before we heard the doctor come back in. He kissed my temple and leaned against the table/ seat thing with his arm around me.

" Okay. So we are going to get you on prenatal vitamins. You will have to call a O.B.G.Y.N for the vitamins." She said

We nodded.

_______

After awhile we left.

" So when are we going to tell the family about our two surprises?" I asked.

"Well today is the 27th. We are flying out on New Years. So I guess it would be right to tell them there. Because we wont see Carlisle and Esme til'... I dont even know." He said

"Alright." I said.

Well the only thing that sucks about pregnancy is growing out of clothes. Good thing I had some from when I was pregnant with Charlie.

When I was pregnant with Charlie I only threw up three times. This baby was already on four. I was excited for when I could find out the gender.

" Are you okay with this?" I asked suddenly

I looked out the windshield to see that we were home. Alice's car was in the driveway

(a/n: I JUST SAW A TWILIGHT COMMERCIAL. Hah this evening my nephew was sleeping and I was washing the kitchen table. I saw a commercial for it and I family looked at me like I was nuts. My sister (the one who introduced me to the books) just shook her head.)

He got out of the car and opened my door for me.

" I am one hundred percent okay with this." He said as he enveloped me in his arms. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back eagerly and he deepened the kiss. I groaned as he pulled away.

" Bella, Bella, Bella something never change about you." He said. I smacked his arm

" You always tease me." I stated and walked away. He came up behind me and picked me up in his arms.

I giggled.

He opened my door and I saw Charlie come running towards us. Edward put me down.

" Momma you okay." She asked with tears in her eyes. I pulled her in my arms. I kissed her forehead

" Momma's fine. I promise just the stomache flu. It makes mommys tummy feel bad." I told her. She nodded.

" Daddy." She said. I let her go and she ran to Edward. He lifted her up and kissed her temple.

" Did you have fun with Tinker Bell?" He asked. She nodded and Alice laughed

" You okay Bella?" She asked. I nodded and smiled at her.

Edward put Charlie down and she ran into the family room. I smiled.

" THE PARTY HAS OFFICIALY STARTED." I heard a booming voice yell. I saw Em, Rose and Jazz.

" Okay Emmett." Alice said while rolling her eyes.

___________

We all went into the family room and sat on the couch. Excpet Emmett and Jasper who were playing video games. Charlie was joinging them also.

" You can go play with them you know." I told Edward.

He shrugged. " I am perfectly content." He said.

" See. I wish I had a husband like that." Rose said loud enough for Emmett to hear.

" I'll get you the chips later Rose. I'm busy." He said. I laughed and Rose rolled her eyes.

I leaned against Edward and sighed.

" So you feeling better Bella?" Alice asked

" Yeah. Probably a two day thing." I said.

" Were you sick?" Rose asked

I nodded " I was throwing up Christmas night and this morning. Edward took me to the doctor." I said

" What did they say?" Alice asked.

Shit. I suck at lying

" Just the stomach flu." Edward said slyly.

Well he can lie...

Later I got up and ordered chinese to be delivered. I went into the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with water. I noticed my ring was on my finger. Shit. They better not of seen that. I took it off and headed upstairs. When I got there I set it in my small jewlery box.

" What are you doing Bella." I heard Alice's curious voice say.

" Uhh nothing. Cant I be in my room?" I asked

She sighed " Bella you are hiding something and so is Edward. Whats going on. Did something happen at the doctors office?"

" No. They took some blood and a few other tests and they said I had the stomach flu." I lied

"Where are the meds?"

Shit. Now she had me

" Uhhh. Umm they." I sighed " You will find out whats really wrong over new years alright. Dont say anything to anybody about it." I said sternly

" Please tell me Bella please." She did her famous puppy dog pout

" Not this time." I said. I walked towards the bedroom door. When I walked out something hard crashed into me.

" Shit Bella you okay?" Edward asked

" Im good."

" I hope I didnt hurt the- Hi Alice." He said. I sighed

Alice smirked " Hurt the what Edward?" She asked

" Hurt the umm her umm. Nothing." He said.

I rolled my eyes " Nice save Edward." I muttered to him.

" Hurt what Bella what could he hurt." Alice asked

" Nothing."

She sighed " You suck at lying. WAIT OH MY GOD." She yelled.

I closed my eyes as she peiced together the puzzle

" Throwing up, dizzy, tired, Hurting the... BABY." She said and all but screamed the last part. " Your pregnant arent you?" She asked

" Uhh no." I said. Edward put his head down and shook it . I smacked my hand on my forehead

She started laughing. " Nobody can get anything past me."

" Well your nosy."

" So I am right. Oh my god I gotta go tell." I glared at her "Nobody" She finished

I sighed " You better not tell anyone. Nobody at all. If you do I will kick your ass all the way back to Forks." I said.

She gulped then nodded.

" I am really happy for you two. Oh and I get to go shopping. Ahh this is going to be great." She said. She then walked out of the room.

" Nice going Edward." I said. He put his arms around me.

" Are you okay I didnt mean to bump into you." He said

" Im fine."

" What about the baby." He asked as he rested him hands on my stomach

I sighed " There is practicly nothing there." I stated

" Yes there is a little jellybean." He stated.

" Okay then."

He smiled and kissed my temple.

___________

New Years

___________

Currently we are in flew out yesterday. We havent told the whole family yet but everyone is wondering why Alice has that big grin on her face she just shrugged them off and said soon enough. Which drove Emmett up a wall.

Edward hasnt had any slips so thats a plus. Alice is keeping to herself. Very well I may add.

So now here we are sitting on the couch one minute left to a New Year.

I was excited.A fresh start to forget everything that went wrong in my life. All the problems from the start. This New Year wont be spent alone. I may even be Mrs. Cullen.

Charlie was sleeping already

" Ten seconds." Alice said.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

Goodbye to sadness

One

" Whoooooo." Emmett said.

I looked up at Edward. He was smiling. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. Everyone was smiling. I looked at Edward and he winked

" Okay so Edward and I have to things to tell you." I said. Alice smiled and the rest of them looked at us.

" On Christmas day I asked Bella to marry me." Edward said

" I said yes." I finished

Everyone was smiling. They were about to get up but I kept talking

" A few days after ,I got sick. I went to the doctor." I stated

" We found out Bella was one month and about two weeks pregnant." Edward finished

I heard a whole mess of squeels and 'congratulations'.

All of the girls lunged at me.

" Can I see the ring?" They asked. Esme gasped and stared at it. I wondered why.

" Its gorgeous." They gushed

_____________________

Later everyone went to bed. Edward was already upstairs. I sat on the couch just thinking

" Bella." I heard a motherly voice say. I turned around and saw Esme.

" Yes Esme?" I asked

" Can we talk?"

I nodded and she sat next to me.

" I am very happy for you two especially the little baby." She said

" Thank you it was a big surprise. I seem to always be the point one." I joked

She laughed " Did Edward tell you the story behind your ring." She asked.

" No."

" Well I'll tell you. My mom. Edwards grandma were really close. Her name was Elizabeth and his grandfather was Edward sir. Edwards grandpa and grandma were really close with him. His grandpa bought this ring as her engagment ring to Elizabeth. At this time this ring is probably worth half a million because of its quality. You cant find rings like this anymore. So when his grandma Elizabeth got sick he was always by her side. She was old. His grandpa was long gone already. She gave Edward her engagement ring and she told him this 'One day you will find your special girl. I want you to give this to her when you find her.' After she told him that she passed. Edward made sure to keep the ring safe. But I noticed that he never gave the ring to Tara. Because she wasnt as important as you are." She said.I had tears in my eyes by now.

" Wow thats very generous of her." I said." Esme nodded

" Well you better get to sleep dear." She said

" Yeah I am exhausted." I said

_________

I went up the stairs and to Edwards Bedroom. When I got into bed I saw that he was awake.

I think your grandma would be proud of you." I stated. He looked at me.

" Esme."I whispered. He nodded

" I love you." He said simply

" I sure do hope so."

He chuckled softly

" I love you too." I said.

He leaned down and kissed me

" Happy New year." He mummled against my lips

" It is happy isnt it."

**Authors note- Sorry... It took awhile to get out. Review**


	36. Doctors Appointment

**Authors note- READ!!!!!Yup this is an update. I have been a lazy lately... My bad. So I just wanted to let you know. Updates are going to be slower. My other stories are taking off and I need to spend some time on them so please understand. I will atleast update twice a week. Another thing. I mentioned a Tara in the last chapter. Sorry about that I got confused with my other story Ocean Avenue. Forget I mentioned it**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

When we got back from Forks, Edward and I got in contact with the closest O.B.G.Y.N . It was the same one I went to when I moved here.

My appointment was today. I was officially three months and two weeks along. I had a small baby bump.

Edward and I told Charlie. We had to explain everything to her. She was really excited about having another sibling. I was happy that she wasnt upset. Some kids would be angry. But its better to have more kids when you other children are younger so they dont really feel much jealousy.

I laid in my bed alone...

Edward took Charlie to kindergarden this morning. My appointment was at twelve. The time now was nine thirty.

I heard my bedroom door open revealing my Edward.

" Thanks."

" For?" He asked

" Taking Charlie to school." I said.

He smiled "My pleasure."

He sat on the bed leaning against the headboard, like me.

" We should talk about living arrangements." Edward suddenly said.

" Living arrangements?"I asked

He sighed " Bella. You are going to be having another child." He said as he placed a hand on my stomach "I mean. When we get married we will live together. So why not now. I mean I will have to stay here awhile to help you." He stated

I nodded for him to go on.

" I am here most of the time." He said

" Why dont you move in. I mean you have said before you live in a apartment that is small." I finished.

" Really?"

I nodded. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

" When do you want me to start packing?" He asked

" Anytime you want." I said.

How lucky am I.

" How much more lucky can I get?"Edward asked. I laughed

" I was thinking the same thing." I said. " Edward Cullen why would you want to marry me for anyhow?" I asked seriously

He smiled " So I can kiss you anytime I want." He responded. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

(a/n: Line from Sweet Home Alabama)

I felt him smile into the kiss. He kept his hands on my stomach. I pulled away and he groaned.

"Bella." He whined

" Yes Edward?" I asked

" Your killing me." He stated

" How?"

He sighed " I cant kiss your for more than ten seconds."

I pouted "So what you want to marry me because I kiss you?"

" Not true."

I shook my head " Your so strange. Isnt me being here enough?"

" Yes or course. But ever since you found out you were pregnant... I dont know." He said

I sighed " Stop being an ass."

He smirked " Aww I love you too beauti-"

I cut off his speaking by grabbing his shirt and kissing him. He rested his hands on my hips and I put my hands in his hair. He deepened the kiss and I move my body down slightly and rested my head on my pillow. He pulled back and placed kisses on my jaw then back to my lips.

I pulled away slightly

" Edward as much fun as this is we have to leave soon." I informed him.

He groaned and got off me.

I didnt comment on his groan I just went straight for the shower.

I took a fast shower and wrapped the towel around myself. I walked out of the bathroom and to my closet.

I grabbed my underwear and bra first, then my favorite pair of jeans and a long sleeve fitting dark blue shirt.

I put on my underwear and bra first then my shirt. I slipped my pants on but then was faced with a problem. I practicly screamed.

" Edward. I am gonna kill you." I yelled.

He ran into the room " Whats wrong?"

"Because you got me pregnant I cant fit into my favorite jeans." I complained. He chuckled.

" Well then put on a size or two up." He said

" Be lucky I dont kill you." I said angrily

He kissed my temple. " Not my fault your the point one." He stated

" This is your fault. You just had to use your dazzling to get me to-"

" Bella. Do I dazzle you?" He asked

I rolled my eyes " Frequently." I said. He laughed and hugged me.

" Okay lover boy I need to get on some pants." I said. He nodded and left.

I went to the back of my closet and grabbed a four. Naturally I was a two in jeans. I slipped them on and they fit well. I sighed and folded my favorite jeans. I pulled my shirt over the top of my jeans and put on a pair of converse. I grabbed my cell of the end table and went downstairs. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Edward sitting down with a glass of water on the table. I walked over to him.

" Ready?"

" Yup."

I grabbed my purse off the counter and we headed out.

_______________

It only took us twenty minutes to get to the place. I checked in and we sat in the boring waiting room.

" This place is so boring. They need something fun like video games." I said. Edward chuckled. He wrapped an arm around me.

" Bella you are still a teenager at heart." He commented

" Damn straight."

He kissed me cheek and smiled

I saw the door open revealing a lady doctor. She was wearing a gray pencil skirt and a red blouse. Fun. She may as well bring out the needle.

" Isabella Swan."

I groaned and stood up. We shook hands and went into the room. I sat on the stupid bed, table thingy as she asked me a question.

" So you are how many months along?"

" Four." Edward said.

She sighed "Are you giving it away. You look very young." She said.

She called my baby an IT!!! A IT!!

WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR IS SHE?.

" Did you just call my baby a It?" I asked angrily.

She looked a little scared. " I didnt mean..."

" I am twenty four. I am not giving up my baby." I said and made sure she heard the word 'baby' in the sentance.

She nodded.

" Your doctor will be here momentarily." She said as she walked out

I glared at the door as she left.

" Bella?" Edward asked

" She called my precious baby an it. Who is she?"

He rubbed circles on my back

I let out and angry sigh and then hear the doctor came in.

" Bella. How are you." Dr. Andrews asked

" Great. How about you?" I asked

" Fine. Long day. So another baby. Congratulations." She said

I sighed " Yeah a surprise baby...Again." I muttered. Edward and the doctor laughed.

" So I am guessing you are the father to both children?" She asked Edward.

He smiled " Yes I am.". She smiled.

" Okay Bella. Lay down and pull your shirt up." She said.I nodded.

I lifted my shirt exposing my little bump then I laid down.

She squirted the jell on my stomach and I shivered from the familar coldness. She got the thing that went on your stomach to see the baby out. She put it on and spred it around and soon I could could see a little black thing show up. She pointed to the screen.

" There is the head. The legs, hands." She said as she pointed everything out

" Would you like to know the gender?" She asked.

I glanced at Edward who was staring at the screen very intently.

" Edward." I whispered. He didnt even hear. I smacked his arm.

" Oww."

" Sorry. She want to know if we want to know the gender." I stated. He nodded.

" Sure doc." I said. She nodded.

" Well..." She trailed off " It looks like another girl." She said.

I smiled " Well either way its a win win." I said. She nodded and handed me a towel.

" Okay well you clean up and I will be back to write prescriptions for vitamins." She said. I nodded and she left.

Edward was staring at my stomach.

" Edward are you okay?" I asked.

" Yeah. It's just so real."

" It is." I said

He nodded and helped me clean the jell off. Once we finished he pulled my shirt back down for me and I sat up.

" Any names?" He asked

" Well you should name her. I named Charlie and plus I trust you not to name her something horrible." I said. He smiled.

" Are you happy?" I asked.

" Thats an understatment, I am ecstatic."

I smiled " Well thats all I want." I told him.

**Authors note- Sorry its short but I got things to work on. I will try to update again as soon as I can . But as I said on the top authors note. I need to start flying those off.**


	37. Getting There

**Authors note- ****READ!!!!!**

**Be lucky I updated. Life is catching up with me, homework like crazy this weekend. So dont expect any updates this weekend. I will try and update Monday. I wont update next, Thursday, Friday or Saturday (Next saturday is my birthday) For my birthday I am getting a bigger bed and I am painting (so pretty much re-doing my whole entire room (Goodbye purple)) Sotoday I pulled nails out of the walls and pulled any tape off. Wednesday I am taking down things like Twilight posters, Wooden letters that spell *Twilight*, Calender, Pictures and what not. I have to start moving my furnature also. I will try to update Monday and Wednesday alright. I have a test Wednesday on Japan. Please. Please pray for me.**

**Okay so I am going to get this out. On December 27th Bella found out she was 1 month and 2 weeks pregnant. She got pregnant on about November 18th. When she hit four monthes pregnant the day was about... Feburary 10th. Lets go with that.**

**Dislclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

________

May 10th

________

Days went by, months went by and ye- okay not years.

I had my last performance when I hit five months pregnant.

Now I am seven monthes pregnant exactly

My due date is July 4th. Which I think is really cool.

I havent got much bigger at all. It looked like a baby bump. Charlie was very eager to have a sibling.

Edward was completely moved in here, All of his things were here. We took his bedroom furnature and put it in the guest room. Except for his bed, His bed was a king size and mine was queen so we switched it.

The baby's room was all painted and all ready. The walls were painted blue. The crib was made out of cherry wood adn the sheets were dark blue and light blue. I had a rocking chair that was cherry wood and had padding on it and a small blanket. I had the changing table in the dresser all in cherry wood. It was a gorgeous room.

Lately, Edward and I have been tossing around names like crazy.

He really liked the name Lacey. But we cant seem to find something that goes with it. So here we are on my bed figuring names out for our poor nameless child.

" Edward this is useless." I said.

" I know." He said with a sigh

But then I really thought about it.

" Edward." I chirped

" What?" He asked

I smiled " Lacey Elizabeth."

" You see thats is why I love you. Your so smart." He said. I laughed

We stayed quiet for awhile.

" Edward?" I asked

He looked at me " Yes?"

"Are you scared?"

He clothes his eyes for a breif moment before opening them.

" A little. I mean. I dont know. I dont have any experiance. Havent been around screaming women while giving birth." He said

I laughed " When I gave birth to Charlie I got an epidural so I didnt feel anything. Maybe this time I wont to make you nuts." I told him. He had a look of dread in his eyes.

Poor guy...

" You wouldnt do that to me." He stated

" Who ever said I didnt want to experiance natural birth?" I asked

He smiled and kissed my temple.

At that moment I felt a kick.

" Whoa there baby girl." I said as I placed a hand on my stomach

" She kicking?" Edward asked incredulously

I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. She kicked again.

" Wow" He said. I nodded.

He moved from beside me to infront of me. He kneeled and put his knees on either side of my legs. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my stomach.

" I love you baby." He said

I almost cried right there. He was too sweet. He leaned up and moved forward. He was hoovering over me but not putting pressure on my body. I pressed my lips to his. He put his hands up to cradle my face. I moved my hand up to tangle in his soft and silky bronze hair, and my other around his waist to pull him closer to me. He moved his lips against mine gently. He moved his lips to my jaw and placed a kiss there. I moved my head and placed a kiss on the sensitive spot under his ear.

" Bella." He rasped.

" Yes Edward." I breathed.

He groaned " I love you."

" Mmm I love you too." I responded.

He planted his lips back on mine and kissed me again.

" Edward." I murmured against his lips

He ignored me and kept kissing me. I said his name again.

" What?" He asked

" Charlie's bus is arriving and I have to go and meet her." I told him. He groaned but go off of me.

" You owe me." He said.

I laughed. " Edward I am pregnant. Kissing and anyother stuff can induce labor you know." I stated

" Unfortunetly." He muttered. I laughed and got out of bed carefully.

When I walked down the stairs I heard Edward walking behind me. I opened the front door, I went to close it but Edward stopped me.

" Coming with?" I asked

He nodded and grabbed my hand. I looked at his wrist. I totally forgot about his tattoo.

" I forgot you had that." I said.

He looked at me curiously and I picked him arm up. He smiled

" It stared me in the face for years." He stated. I laughed and kissed his tattoo.

We had planned for a summer wedding outside. Considering I didnt want to be pregnant on my wedding day. Although I wasnt that big I still didnt want to be. Things were planned out. We decided not to go on a honeymoon seeing as the baby will need us. We wanted to fly out to Forks and just have my dad, The Cullens and the band there, something small. I - Well we were going to pay for some of there tickets. Edward and I decided to get married at our meadow. The grass was green and it was beautiful.

After the wedding everyone was going to gather at the Cullens and just play it out from there.

We reached the corner and waited. I then heard the roar of he school bus. It came closer and then to a stop. Charlie came bounding out and next to us.

" Hi Momma." She said

" How was school?" I asked

She smiled " Fun, Lora and I played games together at recess." She said. I smiled.

" DADDY!" She exclaimed. She ran to him and he picked her up.

" How is my princess?"

She giggles " Okay" She responded.

Edward carried Charlie the way back. I opened the front door and Edward put Charlie down. She made a run for the family room. I laughed. So eager.

Charlie was really excited for summer.

I though wasnt ready for next year when she was in first grade. She is growing up to fast. Although I have another baby but six years from now she will be in first grade. I sighed and went into the kitchen.

" What do you want for dinner?" I asked Edward. He came in front of me and put his hands on my hips.

" How about you go and relax, and I make dinner." He suggested.

" You cant cook." I stated

He laughed " I can make a few things. Now go."

I sighed and walked away. He smacked my ass.

" What the hell?" I asked

" Language, dear Finacee of mine." He warned. I rolled my eyes and went to the family room. I saw Charlie on the floor with barbies. I smiled and sat on the couch.

She looked up and crawled up next to me.

" Momma?" She asked

" Yes sweetheart?"

" Will you still love me once my sister is born?"She asked

I gaped at her. Who is teaching her this?

"Charlie, Sweetie I will love you both equally. Although when your sister is born she may need a little more attention because she is a little baby. But even then I will make sure that I will have special time with you each day as well as daddy. I promise." I told her. She nodded and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

" I love you baby."

" I love you too momma." She said. She jumped off the couch and continued playing.

___________

I stayed in the family room for awhile then I saw Edward come in.

" Dinner is ready." He said. I nodded and stood up. Charlie ran in front of us and sat down at the table.

I looked in the bowl and saw chili and then a smaller bowl with elbow macaroni noddles.

" Thank you." I said. He nodded

" I need to feed my family." He stated with a smile. I sat down and helped Charlie with her food. She thanked me and I got my food.

It was really good. Maybe he can cook...

We ate in comforting silence.

When we finished eating Edward and I cleaned the dishes and put Charlie to bed. She fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. I went to my room and to the closet. I put on a black racerback and a pair of sweat pants. I walked downstairs and put my clothes in the basket. I folded some clothes and went back up. Edward was already in bed fast asleep. I also noticed he was hugging my pillow. I let out a small laugh and got into bed. I grabbed my other pillow and buried my face in it.

I soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

_____________

I woke up to the evil sun shining right in my face. I groaned and opened my eyes. I turned over and saw Edward's side of the bed made and a note laying on his- or rather my pillow.

_Love,_

_I am sorry I couldnt see you this morning._

_You needed some sleep. Your pillow was_

_not as good as sleepingwith the real thing._

_I dropped Charlie off so you could sleep._

_I love you and will see you when I get home._

_- Your Fiancee, Edward_

I smiled. I got up and took a fast shower, then got dressed. When I got downstairs my phone rang. The caller I.D said, Alice.

" Hey Al."

" Hey Bella, I was wondering if I could come over. I need to talk to you." She said

" Sure, Everything alright?" I asked

" We'll talk when I get there." She said

We said out goodbye's and hung up.

About twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw a sad looking pixie.

" Ali whats wrong?" I asked. She came in the house and dragged me to the family room.

We sat down next to eachother

" I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"Alice thats great." I said.

" I know but. But a few months ago Jasper and I were talking about it and he said that he wanted to wait a little longer. Now I am pregnant and he isnt ready and he is going to be so mad..."

"Alice." I stopped her " Ali, its alright. It happens okay. Look at me, although I didnt have anyone you do. Just sit down and tell him. He wont be angry, he may be surprised but not angry." I told her.

She relaxed " Maybe. I just dont want him upset."

"Alice a baby is a very special gift. Even though he may not be ready, he will have nine months to get used to it." I told her. She nodded

" Thanks Bella, you always know what to say." She said. I laughed

" Not all the time but I get why your scared."

" What was it like when you found out you were pregnant?" She asked

I sighed " Well, After I found out I was really scared. I called Charlie and he was upset but then wanted to be there. I told the band and Leah flew out and helped me through it all. After Charlie was born she left. I was alone. I didnt want to tell Edward because we all know that he would of jumped out of college to come help me. So I was scared but getting by. I didnt let anyone in. Just myself and my baby." I told her

" Wow. Does Edward know this?"

" Well yeah." I said

She nodded " Lets get lunch and call Rose." She suggested.

_______________________

We called Rose and met up at Red Robin. Alice told Rose everything. Rose was really happy for her.

" So Bella how is pregnancy treating you?" Rose asked

I laughed " Just fine" I said. She smiled

" Whats got you so smily." I asked

" No reason I just really missed girl time." She said

I sighed " We need more of that. Although once the baby is born I wont be able to join." I said.

" Yeah... Hey we should go baby shopping for you Bella." Alice said

" Alice we did that twice already."

Her smiled faded but brightened up " Did you guys find a name?" She asked

I nodded " Edward really wanted Lacey. It took forever to find a middle name but I got one so her name is Lacey Elizabeth Cullen." I told them

" Thats adorable. I love it." Rose said

I smiled " Well I realy wanted Edward to name her. Because I named Charlie." I said.

_____________________

We finishedd our lunch and parted ways. It was two in the afternoon once I arrived home. I got out of the car and went in the house.

_________

Later I got Charlie and around five I started making dinner.

Enchiladas.

I heard the front door open then slam, A minute later Edward came in. He came next to me and enveloped me into his arm. He pecked my lips and pulled away.

" How was work?"I asked

" Good. Really busy lately. Whats for dinner?" He asked

" Enchilada's." I told him

He smiled " So what did you do today?" He asked. I walked over to him and sat in a chair.

" Spent time with Alice and Rose, we got lunch." I told him.

I didnt tel him about Alice. I would leave that up to her to tell her brother and the rest of the family.

" Good. You need time with them." He said. I nodded. We talked a little bit more and then I got the food out. He set the table and I got the food out of the oven. I set a peice on each plate and we ate. Charlie chattered along at the dinner table about kindergarden. After she finished she left the table. Edward and I kept eating. He put his fork down and sighed. I looked up at him.

" Hey whats wrong?" I asked

" Nothing. Just tired is all." He responded.

" Edward. Is something else bothering you?" I asked

He sighed " No I'm just tired. Work is taking alot out of me. Its been real busy lately. I've been doing double shifts for like a month. Seems there is not enough hours to sleep" He said.

" How about you go upstairs and sleep and I will take care of everything." I suggested

" No, I'll help. You cant do everything" He stood up but I grabbed him wrist.

" Edward I am pregnant not handicaped. I would rather have you not tired so go." I said. He nodded and hugged me.

" I love you so much." He whispered in my ear.

" I love you too now go." I said. He pulled away and gave me a quick kiss before going upstairs.

I rinsed off all of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher then started it up. I took Charlie to bed and did some of the laundry. It was nine thirty when I was done. I went upstairs and changed my clothes. I brushed my hair and my teeth. I went into our bedroom and saw Edward laying in bed.

" I thought I told you to go to sleep." I asked.

He smiled " I need to know your in bed also." He stated. I rolled my eyes and crawled into bed. He wrapped him arms around me and I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

" What time do you have to get to work tomorrow?" I asked

" They gave me two days break from everything which I am so thankful for." He said.

" Thats good. I dont like seeing you stressed." I told him. He nodded and tightened his hold on me. I placed a small kiss on his neck and sighed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with my love at my side

**Authors note- Soo tired. Review because I'm up to the late hours to get this done for ya'll.**


	38. Lacey Elizabeth Cullen

**Authors note- I didnt forget about you guys. Sorry as I said I have been busy. I did my test, got an A. So yay claps for me. I did all my homework today so I could type a chapter for each story. Tomorrow I am going to start painting. On Monday I hope this are going back to normal and I can update. I may be up at night to update for you but no promises alright. I love you all for being patient.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

___________

8 1/2 months pregnant

___________

Today was June twenty fifth. My eight and a half months mark. We went to the doctor and she said that I could have to baby any time now.

Esme and Carlisle flew out to us for Edward's birthday. We spent the day together, going out to dinner and spending time here at our house.

Alice had told Jasper about her being pregnant and he was ecstatic. Esme and Carlisle were very happy to have more grandchildren

Edward has been watching me like a hawk dince the doctor told him anyday. It got annoying after awhile.

So currently I am laying on our bed reading a book while Edward is downstairs getting me a glass of water. Ahh thats another joy of pregnany, especially with Edward, he will do anything I ask. Its kinda funny.

He came into the room and handed me my water. I chugged down half the glass and Edward laughed

" So funny huh. You want to be pregnant?" I asked

" Uhh no. I would rather see you pregnant, you glow." He stated

I rolled my eyes " Like you havent said that before." I told him.

He smiled and got into bed. He laid his head against his pillow and sighed. I closed my book and put it on the end table. I switched the lamp on and laid my head against the pillow. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I laughed

" I think there is someone between us." I whispered while looking down at my stomach. I wasnt that big, it almost looked like I ate to much.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep

_________________

When I woke up in the morning my stomach made me feel a little uncomfortable. Edward had dropped Charlie off with Alice so we could have some time together. I went to sit up in bed but I felt a tinge of pain. I gasped in pain. Shit. Edward better get back soon.

Right on cue he came in the bedroom.

" Bella whats wrong?" He asked worried

I took a few deep breaths " I-I thinks I'm having conractions." I said

His eyes widdened " Are you sure?"

I went to answer but felt another pain in my stomach. I let out a small gasp and nodded.

" Okay." He said. He put his arms around me and helped me up. I took deep breaths.

__________________

After I got out of bed Edward and I headed over to the hospital. When we entered he helped me in and went to the front desk.

" I need some assistance my wife is going into labor." He said in a rush

" Alright. Who is your doctor to deliver your baby?" She asked nicely.

EPOV

" Dr. Shepard." I said

Shit. My fiancee was going into labor. What do I do? How do I do this?

_Help her through it you idiot_ my mind yelled at me.

I sighed.

" Okay. I will contact him." She said I nodded and went back over to where Bella was sitting. I kissed her forehead and rubbed circles on her back. After a few minutes the receptionist called us back.

" Alright. I got a hold of him. We are going to admit her and he is on his way." She said

They got Bella into a room and I helped her into a gown. They gave her the I.V and checked the babies heart rate.

" Everything seems to be going alright." The nurse said. Bella nodded. I held her hand.

I stood up " I'll be right back I am going call Alice alright." I told her. She nodded.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I got my cell out and dialed Alice's number.

" Hey Edward whats up."

" Bella went into labor. So you may have to keep Charlie a little longer." I told her.

I heard a loud squeel into the phone.

" Edward can I please, please come. I want to call the others please." She begged

" Fine but. I dont want you in the room unless Bella asks. You staying in the waiting room and I dont want to hear shit about you wanting to be in there with her if she doesnt want you to be." I told her sternly

" Right. See ya." She said.

I sighed and hung up. I walked back into her room, she was breathing hard. I darted to her side and held her hand.

" Jesus." She rasped. Her chest heaved up and down from her heavy breathing.

" The rest are coming. I told them not to give me shit if they want to be in here and you dont want them to be." I told her.

She nodded. I walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a towel. I wet it in the small sink and placed it on her forehead.

The doctor then came in.

" Bella. Okay. How long apart are the contractions?" He asked

" About three minutes." I answered for her. She nodded and took a deep breath

" Alright well I will check how much dialated you are." He said

___________

Turned out she was already six meters dialated.

Alice and the rest showed up but Bella didnt want them to see her like this. Which they understood. Charlie was bouncing off the walls when I told her the baby was coming.

____________

After an hour Bella was ready to start pushing and I was as scared as a fly is to a fly swatter.

"Alright Bella. You can start pushing." The doctor said.

____________

" Edward I am going to kill you." Bella yelled at me

Here I am. My finacee pushing our baby out and screaming she is going to kill me.

" I love you too darling." I said as I kissed her forehead. I heard the nurse in the corner of the room laugh.

Bella pushed for a few minutes and then a small cry filled the room. Bella's body relaxed as her death grip on my hand loosened.

" And you have a baby girl." The doctor said. I smiled.

I kissed Bella's temple " You did a great job." I whispered in her ear.

" Born at 1:37PM. Five pounds six ounces." The doctor annnounced. I smiled.

" Can I hold her." Bella whispered. The doctor nodded and handed our baby to her. I sat next to her.

BPOV

I looked down at my daughter. The pain was worth it.

She had short brown hairs at the top of her head. I wonder what colored eyes? I thought to myself.

" She's beautiful." Edward said. I looked up at him." Thank you." He said

" Why?"

"Because you gave me another baby." He stated. I smiled

I looked down to see her opening her eyes. She had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes.

" She has your eyes." I told him. He nodded.

" Do you want to hold her?" I asked him. He looked a little hesitant but nodded. He took her out of my arms and cradled her in his. He smiled and kissed her head.

" I love you." I heard him whisper. I leaned back and watched them.

I heard a small knock at the door.

" Want company." I heard Alice's voice say.

" Come on in." I told her. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Charlie walked in.

Charlie came running straight to me.

" Momma you 'kay?" She asked

" Yes I am sweetie."

Alice and Rose darted straight to Edward.

"She is the most cutest baby I have ever ." Rose said. I smiled

Edward chuckled.

" Can I hold her?" Rose asked,

Edward nodded and handed her to Rose

" So whats her name?" Emmett asked

" Lacey Elizabeth Cullen." Edward and I said

My daughter. Another addition to my perfect family

**Authors note- So yeah. Baby was born. Only like 1-2 more chapters left. Maybe more. But yeah. I know it was short But I have to get cracka lackin' with my other story (I should say). So yeah Review and I hope I can update sometime next week.**


	39. Wedding

**Authors note- I am so sorry. I love you all but it was hard to update. So next chapter is the epiloge and the story is done. Enjoy and review.**

BPOV

______________

Three months later (September)

______________

It's already been about three months since I gave birth to Lacey.

It's also the day of my wedding.

So here I am. In Esme's bathroom and in Forks, with Alice and Rose. They are working on my hair. Its half up and my bangs are off to the side. My hair is curled and cascades down my back and a little over my shoulders (hairstyle in profile). They eased the veil in my hair and smoothed it down. I have a small headband it has a small design on it. My makeup is light. I have black liquid eyeliner and on the bottom of my eyelids I have a light blue color. My lips have jus chapstick. I didnt want to go all out. I have earings. They are about a inch long with small circular diamonds.

My dress is gorgeous. Its a side drapped gown with an empire waist and a beaded sweetheart neckline. Its of course white and has a small train (Dress in profile).

My shoes have about a three inch heel they are white. There is a small inticate beading design on them. Its a opened toe shoe.

Charlie. She is my flower girl. Of course. Her dress has a embelished dropped waist and draped. It comes maybe about a inch below her knees. She has little white flat shoes that match her dress. Her hair is curled and falls a few inches below her shoulders. (Dress in profile)

Alice and Rosalie are my brides maids. They have Marine colored dresses. Its strapless satin bodice and a empire waist with beading and metallic embroidery ( Dress in - Marine) They are both wearing silver pumps.

Alice and Esme had decorated the meadow. I havent seen it and Edward hasnt seen it either. I wanted too but Alice say she wanted me to have the full experiance of just seeing it when I walked down the aisle.

" Okay Bella. So we are walking downstairs. Emmett called and everyone is in place except Rose me and of course you. So lets get a move on." Alice demanded

I sighed and stood up.

_________

We got to the side of the meadow there was an area unseen so thats were I was.

This was it. I am getting married. It will be the same. Right. Yeah, I mean our relationship will be strong and we are bonded together for life.

" Okay. After Rose goes you count to seven and follow." Alice said.

I took a deep breath. Alice looked at me warily.

" Bella. Its Edward. Calm down. Nothing in going to change just make you stronger." She said. I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek.

They both walked down the aisle. I counted to ten afte Rose, as Alice said and started walking. I looked through the people. Not many. I had actually had my uncles, aunts and grandmother come. I had always kept in contact. Edward had his also and then the band. Roughly fourty people, Edward had six aunts just on Esme's side. Carlisle only two.

I watched my steps. Being careful not to pull a Bella and fall. I looked forward and caught eyes with Edward. A little more in front I saw Charlie just finishing with her flowers. She stood in front of Rose and Alice.

Esme was sitting in the front row holding a sleeping Lacey.

Edward gave me a breathtaking smile as I got closer. When I reached him I handed my bouqet of Roses, Orange blossoms and freesia's to Alice. I turned and faced Edward. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes and I his.

The minister started off with the regular words. Everthing was quiet just him talking and all of us listening. Now for the binding words.

" Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be you laufly wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

" I do." I said with a bright smile. I slipped the ring on his finger as the minister continued.

" Now do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lauffly wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

" I do." Edward said.

" Now by the power invested in me I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Cullen. You may not kiss your bride." The minister finished.

I looked up into Edward's deep emerald eyes. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I brought my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I heard cat calls all around me. I let out a small giggle against his lips. He pulled away slightly.

" I love you." He whispered

" I love you too Edward." I told him. He smiled and we turned anad faced everyone.

___________

Things flowed great. We spent our meals outside in the Cullens backyard. There was a big tent set up. The tables had flower statue like things in the middle all unique. Flowers were hanging. Food was all ordered. Edward and I had gone and tasted food. Money was no problem because I had alot of money. Edward felt like he was mooching and he whined. My husband is a child.

I heard someone clink there glass.

" I would like to make a speech as the bride's maid." I head Alice say.

Everyone went quiet. She walked over to Edward and I and stood behind us with a microphone.

" Well I would like to say a few things. Edward, I am glad that you found someone that you care about and love deeply. If there is anyone who deserves it its you. You see. Bella was a long tme friend until she moved for her singing career and now she is famous. We knew her before fam. I am glad that she had came back and got together with Edward. You both are caring, sweet and generous people and the perfect couple. You have beautiful children and I am just so happy for you both." She said. I saw tears in her eyes which made few of mine fall. I stood up and gave her a hug. She wrapped her small arms around me tightly. She then went to Edward.

After Alice was finished Esme stood up.

" Well I am just so happy to be here. I have now got another beautiful daughter. Bella you were my daughter since I met you. Edward, Well I gave birth to you. I love you both so much and I know that this marriage will never fail. You both are perfect for eachother in everyway possible and I am so happy that you have found love in one another. I knew that you were perfect together since I first saw you together. Bella you dad would of been very proud of you. And your mother where ever she is. But there is something that you should know. Bella your mother and I were best friends. She left because she knew that she could take care of you properly. She loved her with all of her heart."

My mom. My dad. I didnt have either of them here with me, nor will I ever. Esme gave each on of us a hug and everyone started talking again. Edward stood up and brought me with him.

" Where are we going?" I asked

" Our first dance." He stated with a smile. I groaned

" Please. Edward I will fall." I begged. He shook his head at me.

" Edward I am in heals." I stated.

He shrugged and leaned closer to me, resting his forehead on mine. " Please sweetheart." He asked.

I all but melted. I couldnt refuse when he did this. I sighed and nodded.

He led me to the dance floor and the music started. We glidded across the dance floor. Almost gracefully. I stummbled a few times. I looked and saw Esme and Carlisle twirling around everywhere. You would think they are ballroom dancers.

Edward leaned down and captured my lips with his. Camera's flashed fervishly.

After dancing Edward led me over to some of his family and wrapped his arm around my waist.

" Bella, this is my aunt Carmen and my uncle Eleazer. There children Kate, Marcus and Demetri." Edward said while motioning to the family.

Carmen had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was tan. Eleazer was the opposite, dark, almost black hair and light blue eyes. Kate there daughter had black hair and dark brown had spikey blonde hair and light blue eyes, Almost like Mike Newton. Mental shiver

" Aunt Carmen uncle Eleazer this is my wife Bella." Edward said.

This was he first time he called me his wife...

" Nice to meet you Bella." Carmen said sweetly. She then turned to Edward.

" Its been too long my boy." She said as she enveloped him in a hug.

" Momma, Daddy." I heard a small voice say. I looked down and saw Charlie looking at us. I smiled and held her hand.

Edward looked down at her also and she smiled.

" Who is this little one?" Eleazer asked

I smiled " This is our daughter Charlie." I said

They both loooked positively surprised " I thought you only had Lacey." Carmen said

I shook my head " Almost six years ago I had Charlie." I told nodded. I felt Charlie let go of my hand and I saw Edward lift her up in his giggled.

" I love you." Edward whispered to her.

" I love you too daddy." She said and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Carmen watched them warily " He is a great father." She told me

" He really is." I told her. She smiled

We talked a little more but then I headed over to Esme. Lacey had to get woken up so I took her in to get her a bottle. I fed her and put her down to sleep. She always slept. We had to wake her up to feed her, Edward and I got a little scared and went to the doctor. Everything was alright but she slept alot.

_______________

The rest of the day went smoothly. People slowly left, tomorrow morning Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I had out flight back to New York.

I was only slightly dissapointed that Edward and I couldnt have a honeymoon, but I was responsable for two lifes.

Charlie adjusted well to Lacey. She helped me out when I needed something. When I was with Lacey she would send messages between Edward and I. It was very cute.

Lacey was in the room in a crib next to Edward's old room where we were sleeping and Charlie was with Alice and Jasper. She completely adored them.

I changed my clothes and walked downstairs. It was dark. I went to the fridge and popped open a can of coke. I chugged it down and sighed. I felt two familar arms encircle my waist. He placed kisses on my neck and I leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder. He continued until he turned me around and kissed me full on the lips, they moved together urgently. I pulled back and he groaned

" Edward we are in your parents house." I stated.

" Didnt you remember my room is sound proof." He whispered in my ear. I laughed and he lifted me up in his arms. I rested my head in he crook of his neck and kissed below his ear.

He started walking towards the stairs and to his room. He closed his door and laid me down. He leaned over me rested some of his body on mine. He kissed my lips softy...

___________________

We woke up in the morning utterly exhausted. Edward and I woke up the rest and we got dressed. We said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and left.

I am married, have children and it couldnt get any better

**Authors note- So yeah. Done. Epiloge next and I am done. Hah through the middle of the chapter I put on Twilight on my itunes. Unfortunetly I couldnt buy it on dvd but I had Itunes cash. So yeah bye and review**


	40. Epiloge Ten Years Later

**Authors note- READ END NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ END NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_______________

Ten Years Later

_______________

BPOV

Ten years later and here I am.

Charlie is already sixteen

Lacey is ten.

And life is surreal. After the wedding I had found out I was pregnant two months after the wedding. Eight months later I gave birth to my son Anthony Edward. He has bronze hair and brown eyes He is nine. It was hard with a one year old and a newborn but we got by. Two years later I was pregnant again with our other son Matthew Adam. He is now seven. He looks very much like me he has brown hair with red tints and chocolate brown eyes.

Alice had her baby girl a few months before I had Anthony. Her babies name was Marie Lynn. Who is eight years old, she has Jasper's blonde hair and Alice's eyes. She had a son three years after Nicholas, he is five and looks just like Alice. They were both very happy with one of each.

Rosalie was pregnant a year after our wedding. She had twins, one boy one girl. Katie Rose who is now seven he had blonde hair and Emmett's eyes. James Emmett, he has brown hair and Rosalie's ice blue eyes. After two years she gave birth to another daughter Madalynn Jane, She looks exactly like Emmett, she is now five. Then three years later she gave birth to another girl, Lillian Nicole, she is two years old with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

We were all content with our lifes and happy where we were. It was hard to believe how long we have come. I cant even believe I am close to fourty. Us girls didnt age at all.

Edward was as happy as ever with our children. Looking at Charlotte I know that shebrought us back together. I still cant believe she is sixteen. She looks exactly like her father and acts like him. So stubborn although Edward claims its me that she gets it from.

Blue Tide retired. We kept in contact but we all had our lifes. Devin had more kids, Leah got married and had twins and we had to stop. Although I get lots of attention.I star in a few commercials on the television, Juicy Fruit, I dance in a guitar hero commercial- old time rock and roll. Edward found it amusing to see me in shorts a blue lace bra and his white button ups undone with a guitar around my neck sliding on the wood with long white tube socks on. Charlotte died of embarrasment when kids at school said that her mom was 'hott'. I blushed just hearing it.

Today is another day. Kids are at school and Edward is off work. Thats a plus.

We sat and cuddled in bed, all day waiting for the kids to come home.

" Did you ever think we would be here right now?"

He chuckled lightly and kissed my lips " No" he whispered.

"I love you." I told him.

" I love you too my Bella."

I heard the front door open and slam and running footsteps on the stairs. Edward looked at me and smiled. The door opened revealing Charlotte.

" Were you guys in bed all day?" She asked

" Yes." I told her.

She shook her head and came to sit on the bed as well as Lacey, Anthony and Matt.

I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

" How was school?" I asked

I heard 'okay' come from them all. I let out a small laugh and got out of bed. Lacey ran up and hugged me.

" I love you mommy." She said.

" I love you too sweetheart." I told her. Matt gave me a small hug also.

" Okay well why dont you guys do your homework and I will be down to make dinner." I told them.

The groaned but nodded.

I took a fast shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray short sleeve shoop neck shirt. I brushed my teeth and combed my long hair putting it in a pony tail. I put on my gym shoes and jogged down the stairs.

Our kids were at the table doing homework.

" Mom?"

" Yes, Charlie?"

" Do you remember Biology?" She asked

I laughed " Yes I do. I was very well at it when I was in highschool." I told her.

" Can you help me?"

" Yes I can." I walked over to her and glanced over the sheet. It was fairly simple. I explained what to do, she seemed to get it better.

" You explain it better than teachers." She said. I nodded.

The other kids finished and went off to play.

" Hey mom, why didnt you and dad get married until I was six?"

I had never told Charlie what happened when Edward left. She didnt even know I left.

" Well I think your old enough to know this, you always asked when you were ten. Well when your dad was in college I had nothing to do, he was upset because I was sad he wasnt there and he said it was too much pressure at the time. We had gotten into a fight and he thought we needed to break it off. I was broken up and I left and moved out here. Only about two or more months later I found out I was pregnant with you. Leah came out and helped me, Your grandpa wanted to fly out also but I refused. So after you were born Leah left and for three years I went about my way singing with the band with you by my side. One day I came in and saw Rose. She looked at you and knew that you were dad's so I found out they were all here. Your dad found out and he came over here in the pouring rain asking me why I didnt tell him.I said I didnt want him to give up his dream. After a little while we were back together. We worked up on our relationship. We told you that he was your father. I can remember how happy you were. He proposed Christmas night. I was actually pregnant with your sister in November." I told her.

Charlie sat there stunned. " Wow I didnt know it was over for awhile." I told her.

" But you brought us back together." I said.

She blushed slightly. " Really?"

" We wouldnt be here if it wasnt for you honey."

She smiled and gave me a hug.

Edward then came in the room. He looked at me warily and I winked at him. Charlie pulled back and gave me a smile. She pranced over to Edward and hugged him.

" I love you dad." She said.

" I love you too darlin'." He told her. She smiled and pulled away, she grabbed her book bag and went upstairs. Edward walked up to me.

" Everything alright Love?"

" Yeah." I reasurred.

He smiled and leaned down. He captured my lips with his and kissed me softly.

" Ewwww." I heard small voices say. I pulled away and smiled. I peeked behind Edward and saw Anthony and Matt making fake gagging noises.

" You both hang out with Uncle Em to much." I said. They laughed and ran out of the room.

" Kids. I will never understand." I muttered

Edward chuckled " We were kids once." He stated

" Yeah like twenty years ago. God thats so long ago." I said

He smiled and kissed me more eagerly this time. I responded with the same eagerness

" Hey what's for din- uhhh come on."

I groaned and pulled away. I saw a small out on Edward's lips. I peckd them fastly

"Later." I whispered in his ear. I put my hands on his chest and pulled his backwards.

" Okay what do you want for dinner?"

" Chili." Charlie answered

I nodded

" Really?" She asked

" Yes that is fine." I said. She smiled

I made dinner and Edward set the table for me. I put the food on the table and called our kids down.

We sat and ate dinner. Talking to eachother about anything.

This was my life.

Edward and I had our ups and downs.

It happens to the best of us.

But I dont regret the way things happened.

I wouldnt want to change it if I had a chance.

I dont have a mom or a dad but I have other things in life.

I have my kids.

Blue Tide

My husband

My friends

My in-laws

Thats all I need in this crazy ride of life.

**Authors note- God I am holding back the tears. I just want to thank all of you. I wouldnt be here if I didnt have you and I know ever Author says this but I know how they feel. Its exhilarating to know that people read your story and love it.**

**Stats**

**413 , freaking reviews**

**28,737 hits**

**148 favorites**

**136 alerts**

**God guys look at those hits. Well I want to hear from everyone. I dont care if this is a year after I finished this, Review one last time for me. **


End file.
